Sapphire Stars
by fireuser3
Summary: Star Azure a faunus born with two traits, and possess a secret not even she knows of. Pepper Orion a young faunus doing what she can to protect a friend. Iona Basil a skilled huntress from Sanctum. Rina Trill AKA The Spider a thief who hides in plain site. Four are headed to Beacon Academy, and all four are destined to become a team. Rate T for minor swearing. Interludes included.
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Well here goes something my first attempt of a multi-chapter RWBY fic. Okay first off with the disclaimers. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth not me as I only own the OC's Star Azure, Pepper Orion, Iona Basil, and Rina Trill. With I think that's enough small talk...Let's Rev It Up.**

* * *

**Volume 1-1: Welcome to Beacon.**

* * *

In the skies above Remnant an airship was current transporting the new first years students to Beacon Academy one of the most famous schools know for molding great huntsmen and huntresses. One of its first years is a fanus girl from Vacuo named Star Azure.

The girl is seventeen with pale skin with a developed hourglass figure with shoulder length white hair framing her face that is a little wild in all directions and sapphire colored eyes. She currently wears a sleeveless collared white undershirt zipped up from the back the end of it reaching just above her stomach a bit of cleavage showing. Over the undershirt is a short dark blue mantle with silver lining on the inside with red ribbons trailing down the sides having triangular steel tips that are pinned to the cloak.

She also wears a thin gray belt with a silver emblem featuring nine curved tails. The belt held in place a blue mini-skirt with gold hem, thigh high socks, and blue heeled boots with a small gold zipper on the front. Strapped to the back of her belt is a folded up staff like weapon. However she wears light blue loose fitting shorts that go just above the knees that cover her short white fox tail. Meanwhile a frilled silver ribbon going across her head hiding her ears, and firmly secured in place.

"Ugh sometimes I hate having to wear these things." She muttered.

Star contemplated for a moment _"I still can't believe I'm actually going to Beacon! To think six days ago I was in Vacuo. I wonder if they'll be anyone good here." _She thought then a noise caught her attention.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me. Best day ever!" A loud voice said.

"I know you like that sis but... I kinda need to breath." Another voice said.

Star took notice of two girls one of them in giving the shorter one a bear hug.

One of them is seventeen years old with long blonde hair that reaches down her back with fair skin along with lilac colored eyes. The girl wears a tan jacket that bare her midriff, with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves with black cuff that feature two gold buttons. Underneath the jacket she wears a yellow low cut crop top that bears a black flame emblem on her left breast that shows some cleavage.

She wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of the waist with her emblem emblazoned on the right most pleats in gold. Underneath this is a long, white asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini shorts. She wears a pair of brown; knee high boots and orange over the knee socks with the right sock push down just below the knee.

A gray bandanna is tied around the left knee along with an orange infinity scarf around her neck and black fingerless gloves. On her wrists are yellow braclets.

The second girl is shorter than the other girl and looked to be about fifteen years old with short neck length choppy hair with dark red tips with fair skin and silver eyes. The girl wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around the skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles.

Around the girls' shoulders in a red hooded cloak fastened with cross shaped pins. Around her black belt is a silver brooch that is a silver rose along that is carries bullets and a pouch while on her back looks like a red rectangular object.

"I'm just so proud of my baby sister that's all. Even moms proud that you've made it." The blonde said as she let go of her sister.

"Don't you mean your mom? She's more like an aunt to me." The smaller girl said.

"I know but she's still proud of you of too." The blonde said.

Star noticed the two interacting with each other _"The shorter one seems a little young going to Beacon." _Star thought.

Before she could think anymore she noticed the news came on _**"That's all for the weather and now for other news back to you Linda."**_The new person said.

_**"Thank you. In other news the Faunus protest turned violent as members of the White Fang disrupted this peaceful protest. This is just one in other series of attacks on the protests and now..." **_The new lady said before was cut off as someone else took her place.

A middle aged women with very light blonde hair that appears to be tied into a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She has bright green eyes with ovular glasses. On her ears she wears teal colored earrings that match the hanging pendant on the collar.

The woman wears a white long sleeved pleated top that had a wide keyhole like neckline and gauntlet cuts that flare in pleats at the wrists. Her lower body is cover by a black high waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

Finally she wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond shaped bronze beads on the back. Above the line of beads is a tiara emblem.

_**"Hello my name is Glynda Goodwitch." **_She introduced herself.

"She must be one of the teachers at the school." Star muttered.

_**"As you know our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace..." **_Glynda started.

"Time of peace my tail bone." Star muttered angrily as she walked away from the hologram of the women.

She decided to walk around the airship to kill some time. As she walked around she noticed several people talking amongst themselves but something stopped her as she saw another news panel.

_**"Another dust robbery is still under investigation but many believe that it is the work of the infamous Spider that investigators believe is working with Roman Torchwich. If you have any information about the Spider please contact your local authorities." **_The news man said before moving on to another subject.

"A dust robbery in Vale that doesn't sound good." She muttered.

She heard a groan coming from behind her. She noticed a fair skinned boy who is seventeen with short blonde hair that is swept back revealing his dark blue eyes.

He wears a black short sleeved hoodie with detached reddish orange sleeves. Covering his hoodie is a white diamond shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and place over his shoulders are a pair of white shoulder pads with reembraces set underneath. He wears blue jeans with a white patch place on the left knees and black sneakers.

The boy has two belts that crisscross around his waist with a small pouch on them. He wears wrist length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. On his left hip is a sword that is currently sheathed.

He was also currently doubled over covering his mouth as if trying not to vomit.

_"Poor guy must not be used to flying." _Star thought before remembering bringing something with her.

She took out from her pouch a small bottle of medicine from her pouch.

_"Who would've thought Mars medicine would come in handy." _Star thought as she headed over to a water dispenser grabbing a cup and pouring the water then mixing the medicine in the water.

She approached the boy with the water "Here. This should help." Star said handing the water to him.

"Ugh... thanks..." He took the water cup and drank it.

After about five minutes from drinking it he was surprisingly feeling better.

"Whoa what was in that? I feel as good as new." He says smiling to her.

"It's a medicine for motion sickness. My friend actually has the same problem." Star replied.

"Thanks for that uh..." He began.

"Oh right. Star Azure." She introduced.

"Jaune Arc. Simply, sweet rolls off the tongue." He introduced trying to flirt.

Star only stared at him "Sorry Jaune, but I don't do the whole flirting thing. Especially when my interests lie with the fairer sex." Star said.

Jaune only hung his head after "Right sorry." He apologized until Star extended her hand.

"A simple handshake on the other hand. That I can do." Star said as Jaune took her hand and shook it.

**=RWBY=**

The airships began to descend to the ground as they landed at the ports of Beacon. The new arrivals got off as Star and Jaune were still talking.

"I'm just saying motion sickness is something to be taken a little bit more seriously if you know what I mean." Jaune said.

"Yeah considering you'd probably be spilling your guts out in that trash can if I didn't come around." Star said as they both shared a laugh until Star finally got a good look around them especially toward the school.

"Holy... I mean... wow." Star said completely flabbergasted at the sight of the large academy.

"You okay? It's like you haven't seen a big city." Jaune asked.

"Well when you live in a place on Vacuo you don't get to see a lot of big cities. Just a lot of sand and jungles out there." She added.

"So I'm guessing seeing something like this for the first time really gets you excited." Jaune said.

Underneath her shorts her tail twitched a little "You can say that." Star added.

"Well... I guess I better go... it's been nice talking to you Star." He said nervously.

"Yeah you too. Oh and Jaune." She said before he left.

"A piece of advice. Don't try and act differently around girls just be you. Girls like someone who is honest." Star said.

"Got it. Thanks." Jaune thanked as he wondered off.

She sighed a little but as she was about to look around her ears underneath her ribbon twitched hearing someone behind her.

"Wow is that a collapsible staff!?" A familiar voice rang out behind her.

"Huh?" She muttered as she turned around and saw the little silver eyed girl staring starry eyed at her weapon.

"That looks so cool! How'd you make it? What kind of dust does it use? Did you make..." The girl was cut off by suddenly her hoodie was pulled over her head and down her face.

"One question at a time Ruby. Don't need to overwhelm the girl." Another familiar voice said.

Star only stared at the two _"And this day can't get any weirder." _She thought.

The blonde rubbed the back of her head "Sorry about that. My sister just can't help it when she spots a weapon that she doesn't know about." She said.

"I see." Star said simply.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it." The silver eyed girl now known as Ruby apologized nervously pushing two fingers together looking at her with puppy eyes.

_"Okay... now that's not fair... and equally adorable at the same time." _She thought.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to other flaunting over Kitsune." She said bringing her weapon out in full view.

The blonde whistled impressed at the staff "Wow it looks like you put in a lot of work in it." She said.

"Yeah I did." Star said before realizing something.

"Oh right. I'm Star Azure." She introduced.

"I'm Yang, and this one is my sister Ruby." Yang added.

Star looked between the two a little shocked to know that they're actually siblings.

"Huh... Learn something new every day." Star commented.

"Well we better get going. I bet we're meeting up in the ballroom." Yang said as they each headed inside.

**=RWBY=**

Once they got inside a lot of first years were gathered "Whoa definitely a lot of first years." Star commented.

"Yeah. It a little crowded in here too." Ruby added.

A lot of first years were talking amongst themselves that is until Glynda Goodwitch came onto the stage.

"Before you are dismissed Professor Ozpin would like share a few words with all of you." Glynda said before stepping aside allowing Ozpin onto the stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You all travel here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech and left the stage.

"He seemed kinda off don't you think." Yang added.

Glynda retook the stage again to address the first years. "You will gather here tonight in the ballroom. Tomorrow your initiation begins. You're dismissed." Glynda said as the first years dispersed.

"Well might as well get things set for tonight." Star said as they went to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**F3: Alright that's it for this chapter. How'd you guys like it? I know it's only the first chapter but trust me things are about to get better. If you guys liked it please leave a comment and let me know. Constructive criticism is much needed. Also hit either that fav or follow. With that said this has been Fireuser3 later gators.**


	2. Chapter 2

**F3: Hello everybody and welcome back and here I'm starting chapter two of my RWBY fic. First off with the disclaimers as always. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth I only own the OC characters and the plot for what I'm going with. Alright with that out of the way Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-2: Initiation Jitters.**

* * *

**=RWBY= **

Night came to Beacon Academy as first years were already getting their sleeping bags ready for tonight. Some of them mingled before hitting the sack while some were already fast asleep. Ruby was on her sleeping bag wearing a pair of light pink pajama pants with black cats on them along with a black sleeveless shirt with a grinning cat in the middle. She seemed to be writing something.

Star who just now finished changing was wears light blue pajama pants and a long button shirt with a button at the top unbuttoned. She unfurled her sleeping bag near Rubies in which she didn't mind.

"It's like one big slumber party. Am I right?" Yang said as she plopped down on her sleeping bag wears a orange sleeveless shirt with her emblem of a flame but in red along with black shorts.

"Dad probably wouldn't like all the guys though." Ruby quipped.

"I know I would." Yang added as she looked around at some of the guys until Jaune came into view wearing almost what Star is wearing but more conserved.

"Honestly I agree with Ruby. Too many guys here." Star commented.

Yang smirked a little raising an eyebrow "Oh... play for the same team huh?" Yang teased grinning at her.

Star rolled her eyes "Sorry not my type." Star said immediately shutting Yang down, but she did also take notice of Ruby writing.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"A letter to my friends back at Signal." Ruby answered.

"Aw thats so cute." Yang cooed only to receive a pillow to the face from Ruby.

"Hey I don't get to bring my friends you know." Ruby replied.

Star tried to tune out the conversation until her senses picked up on a scent.

_"What is that smell?" _She thought as she got up and followed the smell. Ruby and Yang got curious at what she was doing and followed her.

The scent she smelled was getting stronger going to another part of the ballroom. She stopped suddenly making Yang stop as Ruby bumped into her.

_"It's coming from here but where?"_ She thought looking around.

"Can I help you with something?" A female voice said.

Star turned her head and noticed a girl staring at them reading a book with a candle next to her.

The girl is seventeen with long wavy black hair tied with a bow on top. She is fair skinned with amber colored eyes with purple eye shadow. She is currently wearing her night gear which consists of a black long sleeved, yukata style shirt with white edgings over a purple undershirt with matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string.

"Whoops sorry I was just looking around before we hit the sack. Didn't mean to bother you." Star said.

"It's okay you weren't bothering me actually." The girl said calmly.

The group of four stayed quiet as none said a word at first until Yang tried to break the ice.

"So... that's a really nice bow you got. Where'd you get it?" Yang asked.

"I bought it sometime ago. Can't remember where though." The girl said.

"Oh sure um... I forgot I didn't catch your name." Yang asked.

"You never asked." The girl said refocusing on her book.

"Names Yang. The girl there is Star." Yang started as Star waved a hello at her.

"And this is my kid sister Ruby." Yang said taking her arm and wrapping it around Ruby's shoulder loosely smiling at the girl.

"Blake. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish this book before going to bed." Blake said.

"Um... sure we'll leave you to that." Yang said as both she and Ruby left but Star didn't leave right away looking at Blake with an odd look.

Blake glanced away from her book for a minute to see that Star hasn't left yet.

"Shouldn't you go with them?" She said to Star.

Star looked at her for a moment before turning her attention toward Blake's bow as she saw it slightly twitch.

"So... your one too huh." Star said as Blake's grip on her book slightly tightened.

"One of what?" Blake asked but probably already knowing the answer.

"A fa..." Before Star could finish Blake leapt from her spot and placed her hand over Star's mouth.

"Don't say another word." She growled as she removed her hand from Star's mouth.

"Sorry." Star apologized.

"I just notice things that's all." She added.

Blake turned away to only groan before turning back to face Star her arms crossed.

"I'm guess you know because you one also... aren't you." Blake asked.

Star nodded in response "Yeah but unlike most I actually have two traits. Ears and a tail of an arctic fox." Star whispered.

"That's pretty rare for one of us to have more than one trait." Blake commented.

"Yeah some faunus considers it an abnormality to have two traits instead of just the one. It's not easy having them either." Star commented.

Blake's glanced when she noticed Star adjusting her shorts as if she's uncomfortable "If I were in your shoes then I would agree." Blake's commented returning her gaze to Star just as she lets out a soft yawn.

"Yeah I guess we better hit the sack. Initiation starts tomorrow for us. Good luck Blake." She said walking back towards where Ruby and Yang were.

"You as well." Blake as she placed a marker in her book and blew out the candle that she was using as they both went to sleep.

**=RWBY=**

Morning came and students were getting everything ready for the initiation today. Star made sure to wake up extra early so she could change and look over Kitsune. She was currently sharpening the grappling hook blade of her weapon.

"Ninety eight, ninety nine, and one hundred." She counted as she put away her sharpening stone then examining the blade.

"Yep looking sharp as ever." She said collapsing her weapon.

"Morning Star." Ruby smiled approaching Star.

"Oh morning Ru... what is that?" She questioned pointed toward what Ruby is holding.

Ruby's weapon is a long scythe type weapon with a long black pole reaching from her foot to a foot above her head. In the middle of the pole is a clip with dust ammunition with a trigger just below the clip. It also has a scope on top of it which means it can be used for long range combat as well. At the end of the pole is a sharp arrowhead and finally at the other end a large crescent blade with white, black, and red accents surrounding it along with a barrel that is embedded into it.

"Oh this is my baby Crescent Rose." Ruby smile hugging her weapon close.

"Okay that's rather large. You sure you..." Before she could finish Ruby collapsed her weapon down into a smaller rectangular shape in which she placed it behind her cloak.

"I stand corrected." Star said immediately.

"Yeah I surprise a lot of people about that." Ruby added.

Star then collapsed her weapon and placed it on her back. "So what do you think this'll whole initiation thing is about?" Star questioned.

"Maybe we might be getting teams." Yang chimed in.

"I hope not." Ruby said regrettably.

"If we do I don't want teammates that'll be mean or stuff like that." Ruby added.

"Well there are a lot of potential teammates." Yang said examining the room of students before spotting one.

"How about her?" Yang said pointing toward a girl.

"Huh?" Ruby questioned looking at where she pointed as Star looked as well.

The girl is seventeen with shoulder length black hair that is tied into a small ponytail with a navy blue streak on the side. She has pale white skin with pale blue eyes. She wears a black double breasted jacket with blue lining, silver cuffs and buttons that is left unbuttoned. Underneath is a purple strapless dress top along with dark blue form fitting jeans.

On the sleeves of the jacket are lined with red dust that sparkle in the sunlight and the same can be said for the jeans. She also wears dark brown hiking boots with black lacing. Also on her jacket is a strap the crosses around her chest to her back that leads to a sheath for some sort of weapon.

Her weapon is that of a combination of both a gun and a sword. It has a black handle grip of the gun that leads up to the dust chambers which consists of eight slots for eight shots of dust. The barrel reaches out about six inches away from the chamber which then underneath the barrel is a long blade that extends two feet in front of her.

"Whoa is that a gunblade?! That is so awesome." Ruby squealed but Yang immediately grabbed hold of her cloak.

"Oh no you don't sis." Yang said.

"I probably wouldn't have her as a teammate. Look at her jacket and jeans." Star pointed out.

"Yeah. What about them?" Yang asked.

"Besides looking like they're made of fine material their also infused with dust. Probably a bit of fire dust to keep her warm though probably uncomfortable sometimes. That is most commonly found in Atlas. Plus given her weapons a custom job she's likely born into some money." Star added as the girl gave her weapon a twirl before sheathing it behind her.

"Okay... maybe not a good choice. I guess..." Yang said a little disappointed.

Just as the girl turned to leave another one quickly joined her.

The other girl is seventeen but a little taller than her with shoulder length silver hair with a white segment going down the front of her face with bright orange eyes. She wears a grey sleeveless crop top with rectangular and diamond shape cut outs across the neckline that shows off the stomach.

She also wears black skinny jeans with a white belt that hangs off her right hip with a two pouches on her left side. She wears black fingerless gloves and shoes. Around her neck is a silver scarf lined with blue trimming. Also at sides of her hips are her weapons which are a pair of white gauntlets with gold trimmings that are spiked at the end with a dust sphere in the middle.

"And what about her do you think?" Ruby asked.

"If I had to guess...probably a bodyguard of some kind." Star guessed.

Meanwhile with the two girls who are actually Weiss and Pepper, Weiss was still nervous even after having done such a big change.

"You okay?" Pepper asked.

"Honestly no." Weiss admitted

"What if he figures out I'm here and comes here himself to get me and bring me back to... that life again?" Weiss asked nervously.

Pepper softly smiled "Hey we'll be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Just got to have a little faith." Pepper said softly.

"Yeah and a lot of luck." Weiss added.

"Yeah that too I guess." Pepper laughed a little which made Weiss laugh as well.

"Now that's what I want to see." Pepper smiled.

"Yeah but you sure you're going to be okay especially with... you know." Weiss said gesturing to Pepper's jeans having to hide her tail.

"I'll be okay." Pepper said.

"I guess it's something I'll have to get used to." She added.

Meanwhile with Jaune who is currently trying to find where he'd put his things at last night.

"Oh man now I know I'd put them somewhere but where?" He said looking at some kind of layout of the place that is until he accidently ran into some causing both of them to fall.

"Ow... okay that hurt." He groaned staring up at the lights until someone blocked them.

"Excuse me are you okay?" A mature voice said. He got up and brushed himself off before looking at who he'd bumped into.

The girl is seventeen and most certainly tall standing at exactly 6'0 despite only being seventeen. She also has red hair that is kept in a waist length ponytail. She has bright green eyes with light green eyeshadow above them. She has a athletic build to her. She wears a brown over bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center along with elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The girl also wears armor with elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She is also equipped with a bronze bracer that seems to connect with her weapons atop the sleeve of her left arm. She finally wears high heeled brown boots with bronze trim along with matching skirt and leg sleeves that reach mid-thigh.

On her back is a bronze shield with mid circles on each end and a red a yellow sword type weapon.

"Um... sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you." Jaune said.

"Oh it wasn't me that you bumped into." She said pointing to the girl on the ground.

The second girl is also seventeen years old and about 5'5 with a slender yet athletic frame. She has bright pink eyes with gold eyeshadow over her right eye along with shoulder length hair tied into a small ponytail. Her attire consists of a white tank top that shows off the girls toned stomach with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a pale pink jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale purple lining, and big cuffs. She also has a skirt with reverting color with white on the hips of the skirt and pale purple on the inside.

Around her neck is a black belt choker that matches that belt around her skirt. She has black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top along and white boots with light pink, dark brown, and hints of gold on them. On her belt are holsters that have her weapons in them.

The girl immediately got to her feet and she was fuming "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!?" She hollered obviously angry.

"Yikes! Sorry I really didn't mean to bump into you I was just looking for my stuff and well..." Jaune said quickly.

"Well if you put that map down once in a while it would help." The girl remarked.

"Iona it was a simple mistake that's all that matters." The taller girl said.

Almost immediately Iona's anger disappeared "Okay sis." She said cheerfully which made the other groan slightly.

Jaune looked at the two for a moment "You two siblings or something?" He asked.

"No we aren't. Not by blood or anything but she insists on calling me her big sister." The taller girl said.

"I'm not hearing a no." Iona sang which only got her to chuckle a little.

"At least you don't have to deal with seven sisters." He said regrettably.

"Seven? That must be rough." The taller women said.

"Yeah. Three of them are by blood the other four were adopted two of which are faunus." He said.

Iona carefully looked at him for a minute "Wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to come from Argos would you?" Iona asked.

"Um... yes. Why?" He asked.

Iona suddenly went wide eyed "Hold on. Is your last name Arc." She asked.

"Yeah. Names Jaune Arc." He introduced.

"Iona Basil and this is Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said politely.

"Yeah but how'd could you tell where I'm from?" He asked.

"Iona has a habit of learning of where everybody came from just by looking at them." Pyrrha said.

"Right." Jaune before remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh right I still need to find my things. I guess I'll see you later." Jaune said as he rushed past them finally remembered where he'd put his stuff.

"See you later Jaune." Iona said but Pyrrha didn't take her eyes off him for a minute in which Iona grinned.

"Alright c'mon you can tell me." Iona said nudging Pyrrha.

"Tell you what?" Pyrrha asked. Iona only crossed her arms under her bust.

"You like him don't you." She smiled which made Pyrrha blush a little.

"N-No why would I like him? I've only just met him!" Pyrrha said.

"And you are just a normal girl with this thing called feelings. You should try it sometime." Iona said until a voice came over the intercom.

_**"May all first years please report to the Beacon Cliffside. Repeat all first years to the Cliffside." **_Glynda voice rang out.

"Well we better get going." Iona said as all the first years exited the ballroom.

**=RWBY= **

Once all the students were at the cliffside they were each placed on metal launch pads.

"What you see behind me is the entrance to the Emerald Forest. This will be the site of your initiation. You each will be graded accordingly based upon your performance by our instructors off site. You will also be monitored however we are not allowed to intervene in anyway." Ozpin began.

_"Great good to know that we might die and they get to watch it." _Star groaned internally.

"Furthermore once you enter the forest your first objective is to find a partner. Since there are different methods of obtaining said partner we've decided to... mix things a little." Ozpin added.

"The first person you lay eyes upon landing will be your partner for your four years here at Beacon." Ozpin said.

Mentally Ruby's mind seemed to have shattered once she heard this "What!?" Ruby protested but Ozpin paid no mind.

"Be warned. This forest in inhabited by grimm so do not be afraid to cut down anything in your path. Once you've got your partner you both are to head to the edge of the forest, their you will find a temple with relics amongst them. You are to return the relic here and then wait for further instructions. Are there any questions?" He said.

"Um... actually sir..." Jaune wanted to protest but was ignored.

"Good. Now take your positions." Ozpin ordered as everybody prepared themselves.

"Excuse me sir but how are we getting into the forest?" Jaune asked as Weiss was launched into the air.

"You be using your own landing strategy." Opzin simply said as another girl was launched followed by a guy.

"So... like you'll be dropping us off or..." Jaune continued but Ozpin stopped him as Blake was launched into the air followed by Pepper then Pyrrha.

"No you will be falling. If you don't land then you will die." Ozpin said as Yang gave a quick glance to Ruby before being launched followed by Ruby.

"Okay but what is a landing..." Before he could finish he was launched into the air.

"STRATEGY!" He hollered as he was throwing into the air.

_"Poor guy." _Star thought as she was next to last to be launched into the air sending her directly into the forest as Opzin took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

**F3: And cut! The initiation begins. Wonder who will be teamed up with whom. Well you'll just have to keep on reading. I know I said this already but please let me know how you guys like this story and how it is going. Leave a review and I do accept some criticism, but trolls and flamers are a different story. For those of you fans of Weiss yes I did change her design and weapon choice which will be explained in a later chapter but I was going for more of a Black Ice kind of feel for her this time around. Don't worry she's not the only one who's getting a character check. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**F3: Alright everyone welcome to chapter 3 and we are going to dive right in. Before I begin I'll take care of the disclaimers. As usual RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth respectively but I only own the OC characters and this plot. I forgot to mention this earlier but this an AU fic. With that done Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-3: Partners.**

* * *

**=RWBY= **

Overhead of the Emerald Forest was quiet and peaceful as a small bird came flying to find a place to rest its wings. However a moment later a white blur came rushing past it making the bird fly away from it.

"Sorry!" Star shouted out a quick apology before getting her staff out switching to its gun mode as she aimed her grappling hook toward a nearby tree. Once she was focused she fired the grappling hook as the blades opened, and the hook grabbed hold of the tree. Then with one push of a button it propelled Star toward the tree landing safely on the ground.

She brushed herself off from the landing making sure everything was intact. "That was too easy." She said to herself.

She heard a yell coming from the east of her as she saw Jaune flying awkwardly twisting around in the air. A moment later she heard a gunshot in the opposite direction as a jet propelled spear soared above her heading directly toward Jaune.

Nothing happened for a moment until she heard a faint shout "Thank you!" Jaune shouted.

Internally Star was relieved that Jaune didn't get turned into a corpse but also wondered who the weapon belonged to.

"Well whoever's weapon that was is going to go get it and more than likely will be partners." Star said to herself.

"As for me I'll need to find me a partner so I better start searching." She said to herself as she began walking into the forest.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Ruby had just landed without much issue and began search for her partner more likely trying to find Yang.

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby called out but getting no answer.

"Okay Ruby don't panic you're going to be fine. I mean I'm sure not all the good ones have been taken. I hope." Ruby said worryingly. However before she could take another step a growl came from in front of her as she quickly folded her weapon out to its scythe mode.

Two beady orange eyes peered at her from the bushes in front of her but soon more followed. About six pairs of eyes were now staring at Ruby as if sizing her up as their next meal.

Ruby gulped nervously as the one in the middle stepped out. Ruby prepared her weapon pulling the hammer back which loaded a dust bullet in the chamber of her gun.

The grimm appeared before her is a Beowolf but this one was larger than any other as even on four legs stood about two heads taller than Ruby. It has black furred skin with bones over it to allow defense. On its head is a bone mask with dark red lines going along the edges of the eyes around the mouth and ends at the nose. It has razor sharp claws on both feet along with fangs in its mouth.

"Oh boy." Ruby said nervously.

_"More than likely this one is an alpha and the others are staying back because it wants me for lunch... I feel so loved." _Ruby thought as the Alpha Beowolf began to circle. Ruby did the same thing as the two stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move.

Then suddenly the Beowolf jumped at her with its claws trying to get a piece of her but Ruby used her semblance just in time to avoid it as she was wrapped in her cloak leaving behind a trail of red roses in her mist.

She managed to get up to a tree and began to fire at the grimm. However her shots only seemed to bounce off the grimms head having no effect. Switching tactic Ruby used her semblance again to charge at the grimm.

The Beowolf saw this and prepared to strike at young girl as it jumped at her again with its claws. Just before the Beowolf could slash at her Ruby managed to split into three not only avoiding the grimm but also able to get behind it as she reformed. She then reeled her weapon back and with a twist of her hips twirled toward the grimm as a top with her weapon slicing anything she could hit.

Unfortunately the Beowolf wasn't fast enough to avoid her and was struck in the back with Ruby's scythe now embedded into its back. It tried to shake her off but she held on and then preceded to fire shots into the back of its head each one landing a direct hit. She fired one more shot and the grimms head jerked suddenly as the grimm fell motionless disappearing in in a puff of black smoke.

"Phew that was a workout. Okay who's..." She said looking at the other Beowolves only to find that none was there.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" She asked herself however what she didn't know was that a Bewolf was in her blind spot and jumped at Ruby. Ruby looked behind her and noticed the grimm but it was already near her with its claws extended. However just before it could get to her a black blur came down on top of the grimm and stabbed it directly on the back of the neck killing it instantly.

Ruby noticed the girl immediately thanks to the black bow she wore "Blake... is that you?" She asked as silver eyes met amber.

Blake was now in her normal attire which consists of a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem which is that of three shadows is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Her weapon is that of a ballistic chain scythe with a black ribbon on the hilt as she sheathed her weapon behind her back.

"Thanks for that." Ruby thanked.

"You need to be more careful of your surroundings. Never know when you could get ambushed." Blake said.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head "Right... I'll remember that." She said nervously.

Blake looked at Ruby for a moment as if in thought until Ruby got her attention.

"Hey you okay their Blake?" She asked as Blake got out of her train of thought.

"Oh right sorry I guess I kinda zoned out there for a minute. C'mon we better get to the temple." Blake said.

"Lead the way partner." Ruby said as she followed behind Blake.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile Star had just finished clearing some smaller grimm without much issue and yet she still couldn't find a partner.

"Ten minutes of me walking alone and still no sign of anyone. Maybe they were thrown deeper into the forest. Just my luck." She groaned but what she didn't know that something was coming at her very fast.

"Get out of the way!" A voice shouted from above which caught Star attention.

"Huh? Now what was that?" She questioned.

"Move move move move! Please!" The voice said but sounds much closer.

"Wait does it mean... ME!" Star realized but as she was about to move away a purple blur slammed directly into her face first kicking up dust.

Star coughed a little thanks to the dust around her as the dust cleared away.

"Okay." She coughed

"That wasn't pleasant." She added then noticed a girl knocked out next to her.

_"Was she the one that rammed into me?" _She thought as she carefully examined the girl.

"Doesn't look like anything broken. Her aura must've taken some of the damage." She said as the girl began to stir then sitting up rubbing her head.

"Man... ugh talk about a head popper. That one stung." The girl said.

"You okay. Nothing broken?" Star asked as bright pink met sapphire.

The girl smiled "Yeah I'm alright. Names Iona Basil." Iona introduced.

_"Straight to the point huh?" _Star thought internally relieved that the girl was okay

"Star Azure. Nice to meet you." She introduced before noticing Iona's eyes were looking elsewhere with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Um... what are you looking at?" She asked nervously.

Iona let out a little squeal "Those ears are so adorable!" She squealed.

"Wait what... ears?" Star before feeling the top of the head and realizing that her ribbon is gone revealing her fox ears. Even though Star's skin is almost pale Iona swore her skin got a lot lighter.

"Oh no. Oh no. It must've come loose when we bumped heads." Star said quickly as she began looking around for her missing ribbon.

Iona then realized what happened and started to help her. She then looked up at the tree they were standing next and spotting a frilled silver ribbon on a branch about ten feet above them.

"Is that it up their?" Iona asked pointing it out to Star. Star look to where she was pointing seeing her ribbon on the branch.

"Yeah that's it but it's too high to reach." Star said

_"Plus using my grapping hook will cause the branch to snap and the ribbon to be blown away by the wind." _She thought.

What Star didn't know was the Iona was already thinking of a way to get to the ribbon without damaging it.

Then an idea came to her "Well it's worth a shot." Iona said simply.

"What's worth a shot?" Star asked.

"You wait here. One ribbon coming up." Iona said as she got down on one knee and slammed her right hand to the ground. Almost instantly her semblance activated in which a pillar stone came underneath her and slowly ascend upward. After about a minute Iona reached the ribbon without issue and gently removed it from the branch it was attached to.

Then with a turn of her right hand counter clockwise with stone pillar began to descend to ground as if nothing had happened.

Iona got up from her position with the ribbon in hand "Here you go. One ribbon." Iona said as Star took it from her hand and ties her hair again hiding her fox ears.

"Um... thanks." Star said nervously waiting for Iona to say something.

_"Here it comes. The ridicule..." _Star thought internally.

"Anytime partner." Iona smiled.

_"The nice gesture... wait WHAT!?" _Star thought and turned to meet Iona's gaze.

"Wait you're not afraid of me?" Star asked which seemed to confuse Iona.

"Should I be?" She asked back.

"Uhh...I'm a faunus. You know a third rate citizen, a beast. Something that deserves to be ridiculed, disrespected, and treated like an animal." Star replied.

Iona didn't say anything at first but what surprised Star the most was that Iona just smiled at her.

"So you're a faunus. You're still a human being right." Iona added.

"Um... yeah." Star added.

"Then there you go. So what if you got ears..." Iona began.

"And a tail." Star quickly added.

"And a tail. To me I don't care rather your Faunus or a human. You're still a person no matter how different you are." Iona replied. Star for her part was completely shocked at the thought that her own partner didn't mind her being a Faunus but only saw her as herself.

"So we are going to find that temple or what?" Iona asked.

"Yeah." Star said then a question came to mind.

"Hold on a minute. If you were just now landing; what took you so long to get into the forest?" Star asked.

Iona laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Funny thing about that." Iona said.

**[Ten Minutes Earlier-Beacon Cliffside]**

_Ozpin and Glynda were monitoring the first years making sure that all the pairing had been as Ozpin watched Ruby and Blake were paired up._

_"It seems most of them have been paired. All except Ms. Azure." Glynda said as she watch Star take down three Beowolves._

_"I agree. Did we make sure all the first years were launched?" Ozpin asked but his question was answered by the pounding of metal. They look behind themselves and saw Iona Basil hadn't take off yet and was currently using her foot to pound away at the launch device._

_"Work! You! Piece! Of! Junk!" She said with each stomp until she'd finally gave up and sat on it cross legged, arms folded underneath her bust and pouting look on her face._

_"It seems that one hasn't been fixed properly." He said glancing over to Glynda._

_"Now how am I going to get into the forest?" Iona questioned._

_"You could always walk." Glynda said._

_"If I have to." Iona sighed in defeat. However before she get up from her seated position she heard a sound coming from the metal device as something clicked._

_"That doesn't sound..." Before she could finish she as immediately launched into the air._

_"GOOD!" She shouted her voice echoing as she was launched._

_The two professors stood there for a moment "Glynda make sure to have a repair man sent out to fix number eleven." Ozpin said._

_"I'll make a note of it." Glynda added._

**[Present Time]**

Star heard what Iona said "So that's why you didn't land immediately like the rest." Star replied.

"Yeah. Kinda embarrassing if you ask me." Iona said.

Star chuckled a little bit "Well better go looking for that temple then." Star added as the two went to search for the temple.

**=RWBY=**

After landing Yang was currently walking around looking for her little sister Ruby but she was quickly starting to grow bored of the silence.

"Hello! Ruby! Anyone! Getting bored here!" Yang called out but getting no answer.

"Take about boring." She said to herself until she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Ruby?" She said heading toward the bushes.

"Ruby you over here." She said peering past the bushes only to receive a roar from an Ursa behind it.

"Nope." Yang said as she jumped away from a claw that tried to slash at her.

The grimm is large about twice Yang's size and it had black fur with bones sticking out its back. It is more bulky around the forearms and hind legs. It has sharp claws and a bone mask with red veins and bright yellow eyes.

"You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl in a red cloak would you?" She asked casually.

The pair of Ursas roared as they went to charge at her. With a flick of her wrists her bracelets activated. Her weapon covered her entire wrist as it wrapped around her lower wrist as a barrel popped out on the side and dust rounds were seen underneath wrapped around her wrists.

As they charged Yang reeled her right hand back into a fist and once the grimm got close she punched the grimm which fired a blast at the grimm sending the grimm back a ways. The other grimm charged at her as Yang rolled away from the attack then quickly delivering an uppercut to it sending it toward its buddy.

"You could've just said no." She said as the first Ursa charged at her and swiped at her. Yang easily dodged it easily.

"C'mon you guys couldn't hit the side of a..." Yang said but something came in her line of sight which was a small strand of hair that fell to the ground.

There are a few things that you don't mess with about Yang. One was her sister Ruby, another was her bike that she has, and the third a big thing was her hair.

Yangs closed her for a moment the anger boiling up inside her.

"You... MONSTERS!" She roared as her lilac colored eyes suddenly became a menacing red color as she brought her fists together which triggered her semblance. Her hair flared to life as she propelled herself at the Ursas as she delivered a series of combo punches at the first Ursa pummeling it until it evaporated into black smoke.

She then turned to the second Ursa who roared at her "What you want some too?!" She shouted readying to pummel the other one.

The Ursa was about to charge that is until a shot rang out behind it as it suddenly became frozen in ice.

"Huh?" Yang said then suddenly someone cut the ice down the middle as the ice shattered and the grimm evaporated.

Yang saw who did it as lilac eyes met pale blue. "I could've taken him." Yang said as her semblance wore off.

"Sure you would." The girl said as she sheathed her gunblade.

"Names Yang." She says to her new partner.

"Weiss Louve." Weiss introduced.

"Well we better get moving. Better get to the temple." Yang added as the two headed toward the direction of the temple unknowing to them that a large black feather floated down behind them.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile Ruby and Blake were going trying to find their way to the temple but not having much luck at the moment.

"I think we're lost." Ruby said.

"Yeah, cause I think we past that same tree ten minutes ago." Blake pointed out looking toward a tree that she'd marked earlier.

Ruby only groaned "We've been going in circles the whole time."

"If only we can get a better look above." Blake said looking above them to the tree line.

Ruby only hummed to herself as she got an idea "I think I know how we can get a better view." Ruby added.

"Okay what is it?" Blake asked as Ruby grabbed a hold of her.

"You might want to hold on to me." Ruby suggested.

"What are you..." Blake began but it was too late as Ruby semblance triggered wrapping both her and Blake in her cloak heading upward to the tree line leaving behind a trail of red petals behind.

When they got to above the tree line Ruby got a good view while Blake was making sure her bow hadn't come undone.

"We can get a better view from up here." Ruby said as the two surveyed their surroundings.

Blake noticed toward the mountains seeing the top of a pillar "I think the temples that way." Blake pointed out.

"That'll take a while to get there. There has to be a faster way." Ruby said and noticed a grimm that was flying about.

The grimm has large black wings and sharp talons. It has black feather along its body and tail feathers. On its head just above the beak its bone mask the red lines going around and across the face with dark red eyes looking about for its next target.

"Hm... that could work." Ruby said pointing to the grimm.

Blake looked at the grimm then back at her partner then back at the grimm.

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next." _She thought hoping whatever Ruby had planned work or they might be visiting an early grave.

* * *

**F3: And cut! That's a wrap on this chapter. Before you readers go screaming that I didn't include the others by this point. If I did this chapter would take longer than expected but don't worry by his time Jaune and Pyrrha have been paired up including Ren and Nora. If you guys like this chapter let me know in the comments. Also don't forget to hit the follow or favorite before you review. With that this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**F3: Alright everyone welcome to chapter 4. As per usual RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters and this plot. Beware that somethings are going to changed so**** you have been warned.**

* * *

**Volume 1-4: Temple Bound.**

* * *

Rina wasn't having much of a good time. Not only she had to go through this initiation but she had to restrain from using her webs. While her outfit is still the same she now wears black fingerless gloves to cover her palms.

She was currently trying to locate a partner for herself but nobody had come up yet.

"This is a big waste of time. I mean I can handle myself without a partner but no Ozpin just had to make us all have a teammate. Yay me." Rina said as she walked through the forest.

However before she could get any further into the forest a low growl was heard but it wasn't a Beowolf or an Ursa. The ground shook underneath her as the the grimm got closer as a large ape like creature appeared before her.

The grimm has black fur as it not only walks on it back limbs and large forearms. It has a toned chest with ribs on the outside of its chest. A large bone mask with only one eye with red veins around the mask.

Rina just looked at the grimm with mild annoyance "Hey look pal I'm really not in the mood for this today. So why don't you do me a favor and go bug someone else." Rina replied.

The grimm ignored her protest as it bounded on its chest before roaring at its prey. Rina reached behind her to unsheath her sword and unholstered her pistol preparing to fight.

"Guess we're doing this now." She said pushing the hammer down on her pistol hearing a click.

The grimm charged at her bringing its giant arm up and brought it down on her. Luckily thanks to her quickness she was able to dodge the punch by jumping above the grimm. While in the air she took her pistol and fired at the grimm unloading fire and lightning at the grimm but all it did was agravaite the grimm.

The grimm changed tactics and used his other arm and swung at Rina who was still in mid air.

"Oh crud." Rina said seeing the other arm coming toward her as she braced for impact sending her toward a thick tree. Luckily her aura took the blunt of it but it still gave her some bruises since she is lacking any armor.

"Okay that one stung." She grunted and saw the grimm charge at her again.

"Oh not this time." She said as she hit a button on her sword. The sword suddenly went limp as segments of the sword shaped into arrowhead like shapes all connected by a single metal cord.

Once the grimm was close enough she rolled underneath it while wrapping her weapon around its leg. With a big tug on the weapon the grimm tripped and fell forward on its chest.

"That what you get for messing with me." Rina smirked. However the grimm got up and with a jerk of the leg that her weapon was wrapped around was strong enough to bring her forward as the grimm then reeled its fist and punched her directly in the face sending her flying through a tree and landing roughly losing her grip of her weapon.

She slowly got up from the sudden impact and realized that she was without her weapon.

"Great this certainly isn't good." She grunted but saw the grimm come charging and without her weapon she was good as dead as she closed her eyes bracing for the impact.

However as the grimm raised its fist something came between both of them as the fist was suddenly stopped.

Rina slightly peeked and noticed a girl had stopped the punch from reaching her. The two stuggled to gain an advantage over the other but the girl holding the grimm still.

"You okay?" The girl asked not taking her eyes off the grimm.

"Yeah. I'm good." Rina asked.

The girl glanced back at her as pale orange eyes met cyan colored eyes.

"Good I'm going to need a little bit of help here." The girl said.

"Okay... um what do I call you?" She asked.

"Introductions later. Grimm now." The girl said.

Rina nodded and noticed that her weapon was still wrapped around the grimms leg. She got up and dove underneath the grimm and grabbed her weapon unraveling it from the its leg. With a big push the girl shoved the grimm off and pressed a button inside her gauntlets which extended a short sword from each one.

"So you got a plan?" Rina asked.

"I'll keep it busy while you aim for its neck. Its weaker their." The girl answered as she proceed to slash at the grimm. Rina used her weapon to get to higher ground as she went to a nearby tree branch waiting to strike at the grimm. However due to the amount of movements she couldn't get a clear lock on the grimms neck.

"Can't you get it to hold still!?" She shouted.

"Trying not to get pummeled thank you." The girl called but the distraction gave the grimm a chance to strike at the girl as it backhanded her toward a nearby tree trunk. Rina had to act quickly or her new partner might end up as a punching bag for this grimm.

She look down below and saw that her pistol wasn't damaged she decided to take the chance to grab it. Luckily with the girls view obscured by the grimm she took off her left glove and shot out a web at her pistol and yanked it toward her. She immediately got rid of the webs that were on it as she check how much ammo she has left.

"Three shots. Better make them count." Rina said. The grimm reeled its fist back readying to pound its prey senseless until Rinas sword wrapped around its fist. With a tug Rina lunged herself at the grimm as she was able to get on its back. The grimm tried to shake her off but she took her pistol and pressed it to its neck.

"Bite on this." She said as she unloaded her remaining three shots as all three blew a hole in the grimms neck. The grimm went stiff as it collapsed on the ground motionless before finally evaporating into black smoke.

Rina wiped sweat off her brow in relief "Phew glad that's over and done." Rina said as she went to her partner.

"Hey you okay?" Rina asked as the girl got up seemingly unharmed.

"Yeah just got a little rattled that's all." She said.

"So do I get a name from you or what?" Rina asked.

"Pepper." She answered.

"Rina Trill. Nice to meet you Pepper." Rina said but then noticed Pepper was looking away with a slight blush.

"You sure your okay?" Rina asked.

Pepper cleared her throat before talking "I'm afraid your exposed." Pepper said.

"Huh?" Rina questioned then she noticed that her top had came off during their fight. She quickly used her arms to cover her chest before looking around for her top.

"It must've came off when I went through those trees." She said before she finally spotted her other half of her outfit. Using one arm to pick it she examined to making sure it wasn't damaged.

"This won't take but a minute." She said using a nearby bush as cover so she could get back into it. A minute later she was back with her top secured in place.

"Alright let's get moving partner." Rina said.

"You have a rather unique wardrobe but why that of all things?" Pepper asked giving the current event.

"Its rather comfy and its made out of one hundred percent silk. Not to compare, but most other fabric's annoy me a bit." Rina added as the two headed toward the direction of the temple.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile with Star and Iona the two of them were walking toward the temple but Star was looking at her partner with a curious look.

"Do I have something on my face?" Iona asked checking herself over.

"No... it just that... you didn't seem to mind that I'm a faunus despite you being well..." Star drifted off before Iona finished.

"A human." Iona added.

"Yeah. Honestly I expected you to hate me because of that, but you didn't. I'm rather curious." Star replied bringing a finger underneath her chin.

Iona simply smiled "I'll tell you once we complete the initiation first okay." Iona added.

"Yeah." Star said before looking above them and noticed the bird like grimm above them flying in an awkward pattern.

"Um... are Never-mores suppose to fly like that?" Star pointed out.

"No... I don't think so. It's almost like someones trying to steer it or something." Iona replied.

There heard a rustle in the bushes getting closer to them. Star brought out Kitsune while Iona prepared her duel pistols as the handles press upward extending two short swords.

The rustling got louder before coming into view which was Pyrrha running a full sprint past the two.

"Uh... Pyrrha what's..." Iona began before Pyrrha shouted back.

"Talk later! Run now!" She shouted back as she ran out of view.

"What's got into her?" Star asked before they heard another rustling sound but it was much louder.

What came out was a scorpion like creature with six large bone like legs with two large pincers and a stinger tail all covered in bone armor on the top half of its body making for an unbreakable defense. This particular grimm is called a Death Stalker and currently Jaune was hanging from its tail with a death grip.

The creature screeched as it saw the two girl standing in front of it. As for Star and Iona the same decision was both in their minds at the time. They both looked at each other, screamed, and ran away from the grimm as fast as they could with Iona picking up her smaller partner and running with her.

"Hey! I can run by my..." Star protested until noticing the grimm behind them was giving chase.

"Nevermind." She said nervously as Iona surprisingly caught up to Pyrrha.

"What happened this time?!" Iona asked while they were running.

"We went inside a cave that we thought was the temple only to find out it was that things home and now its chasing me cause we woke it up!" Pyrrha answered.

"How about less talk and more running?!" Star yelled as the two ran faster trying to escape the grimm.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile Yang and Weiss had managed to get to the temple after handling some more grimm on the way.

"Looks like the place." Yang said. They looked at the which was connected by an old stone bridge big enough to hold many people. Weiss took a look downward at the abyss below them seeing nothing but fog obscuring the bottom.

"We better be careful not to fall. A fall from this height will certainly kill us." Weiss warned.

"We can use that bridge over their. Its wide enough." Yang pointed out as the two headed toward the temple. Once they walked inside of what was left of the temple they noticed pillars with chess pieces on them but noticed that a good portion of them were missing.

"Seems like others have beat us here and claimed their relics." Weiss said.

Yang looked at each piece "Well we only need to take one right. So..." Yang began before selecting a piece.

"How 'bout a pony?" She said picking up the gold knight piece.

Weiss nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard a crowing sound above them and saw a Nevermore flying above.

"A grimm now of all times." Weiss said as she unsheathed her gunblade and Yang readied her weapon.

However something seemed to have jumped off the grimm's back and was heading directly toward them.

"What in the world?" Weiss questioned before a red petal seemed to float in front of her before vanishing. Yang noticed immediately and only sighed then chuckled a little.

"That has to be Rubes." Yang said shaking her head. Weiss was confused at first then noticed a red and black blur heading toward them in combination. Once it was near the ground the blur opened up revealing both Ruby and Blake as they fell directly to the ground in front of the two with dizzy looks on their faces.

"Okay... maybe should've done something else." Ruby said her head spinning.

"Lets... not do that... again." Blake said her head also spinning.

"Was that you two on that Nevermore?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby's idea. She thought it be better to try and steer a Nevermore to the temple." Blake answered.

"Hey it worked didn't it." Ruby protested.

Blake grew slightly frustrated "Still we could've been killed. Next time we should think before doing. Your recklessness could of killed us both." Blake told her.

Ruby rubbed her head "Sorry." She says nervously.

"Talk about an entrance huh Ruby." Yang said behind them.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered as she hugged her sister.

"Glad you could make it sis." Yang said returning the hug.

However the moment didn't last long as an Ursa came charging out of the woods in a wild manner until it feel on its chest sending a girl on top of it tumbling forward.

"Aw... its broken." The girl whined as said girl poked at the Ursa.

The girl is seventeen years old with fair skin along with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. The girls outfit consists of a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger-less gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Another person ran up next to the fallen grimm who is out of breath.

The boy is seventeen with fair skin with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. A magenta colored streak is visible on the left side of his hair along with magenta colored eyes.

His outfit consists of a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

He was currently out of breath from chasing after the grimm riding girl who appears to be his partner.

"Nora... never do that again." He breathed but by the time he said that his partner wasn't in the same spot then he looked toward the temple.

Nora was eyeing the rook piece with excited look as she picked it up placing it on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

"Nora!" Her partner called out.

"Coming Ren!" She called back tilting her head causing to the piece to fall into her left hand.

The group only stared at her as she skipped back to her partner.

"Okay how'd she get from their." Ruby pointed out to where Ren was then behind her.

"To their without us knowing." She asked.

"If her semblance is manipulating reality then we are all screwed." Weiss added causing them to laugh a little.

That is until they saw Pyrrha, and Iona who is still carrying Star run straight out of the woods.

"Oh hey their's the rest of the crew." Yang waved over to them but a moment later the Death-stalker appeared out of the woods uprooting any trees that were in the way with Jaune still hanging on by its tail.

"That doesn't look good." Weiss gulped as the Death-stalker slung its tail back then thrust it forward trying to sting them but in that action caused Jaunes grip to slip and launched him toward the group as he landed hard in front of them.

"That... could've gone... better." Jaune groan his aura taking some of the blow.

The Death-stalker tried again only to miss but it was getting close as it tried to thrust its tail one last time.

"Does this thing ever give up?!" Iona hollered.

"I don't think so!" Pyrrha added.

Just then the grimm suddenly started to slow down as it felt a great pressure trying to push it down.

The two stopped running as Iona finally put Star down carefully. "It stopped chasing us." Star pointed out.

"Its not going to stay like that for long!" Pepper called out.

"Huh?" Star said noticing Pepper and her partner coming out of the woods.

"My semblance won't keep it down long we gotta move." Pepper ordered as they went toward the temple and met up with others.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked helping her partner up.

"Yeah... I think so. The ground broke my fall." Jaune said.

"How you doing Weiss?" Pepper asked.

"Just fine. We didn't have much trouble getting here." Weiss pointed out glancing toward her partner.

The Nevermore began to circle above them as it was still infiratied from the two unwanted passengers.

"Um guys that things coming back." Jaune warned pointing toward the grimm.

"There's no point in fighting them. Let's get the relic and get back to Ozpin." Star added as she headed into the temple to collect a relic.

Ruby grabbed the remaining knight piece while Jaune got the last rook piece. The only piece that was left is the pawns in which both Star and Pepper each grabbed.

"Okay I think now's the time that we leave." Star added as the other three agreed.

As the they regrouped with the others the Deathstalker managed to free itself from Pepper's semblance as it then began heading in their direction. The Nevermore began to swoop down lower before spreading its wings wide then with a single flap of its wings fire a barrage of feathers at them.

"Everybody move!" Weiss shouted as the group separated. Most of them avoided it but unfortunately Ruby's cloak got pinned to the ground which got her stuck.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she tried to go back for her sister. Ruby struggled trying to free her cloak but to no avail.

"C'mon you stupid thing." Ruby grunted trying to pull it free.

The Nevermore saw its prey trapped and flew in for the kill its talons extended.

Yang saw this and tried to get through the other feather that were lodged into the ground but they were stuck good.

Suddenly Blake zoomed past her and over the feather directly toward Ruby. The Nevermore drew closer to Ruby but before it could Blake managed to grab hold of Ruby and then triggered her semblance. The Nevermore slashed at the two cutting them both down.

"RUBY!" Yang bellowed fearing the worse but suddenly the two vanished confusing Yang.

"Huh? What was that?" She asked herself.

"That would be me." Blake answered who suddenly appeared next to her with Ruby in tow.

"Okay... that was terrifying." Ruby shivered.

"Hey are you done over their we got to move before the other one comes. We can make it to the bridge then its a straight shot back to the cliffs." Pepper replied.

"I think we're a little late on that one." Iona said pointing toward the Death-stalker in front of them.

"Great now what?" Rina questioned noticing the Nevermore coming back.

"Hate to say it but I think we'll have to take them out." Star said folding out Kitsune.

"Do we have to? I prefer if we didn't die today." Jaune complained.

"Their's twelve of us in total. If we split up into two groups of six we should be able to take them out. Those who have similar pieces should stay together." Star added.

"Okay so who splitting up?" Yang said as she readied her weapon.

"I'll split up the remaining group. Ruby, you and Blake should pair up with Yang and her partner. The same with Jaune and his partner. Me and Iona will help Jaune's group while the other help Ruby's group. That should give us an edge taking them down." Star explained.

"Sound fair to me." Rina said readying her weapon.

Jaune only sighed "Well I guess it was inevitable. Ready Pyrrha?" Jaune said bring out his sword as he extended his shield.

"Yes." She added as everyone else brought out theirs. Nora's looking similar to that of a grenade launcher and Ren's two pistol machine guns with blades going down.

"Alright then everybody. Lets take them out!" Star shouted as the group split up to take on the two giant grimms so that they could be done with the initiation.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Sorry for leaving you hanging for the fight that's about to come up. The future teams are about to be assembled in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it also make sure to leave a comment in the comment section. Also if you liked it that much please make sure to hit the follow or fav as well. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**F3: Hey everybody welcome back to my story. We left off with the twelve of them about to face to monstrous grimms so let's see how this is going to turn out. Before we begin of course to my disclaimers. RWBY only belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters. With that being said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-5: Mission Clear!**

* * *

The group split up to deal with both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore that were still in the area. Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss were handling the Nevermore while Pepper and Rina assisted them to help take it out.

Blake switch her weapon to its gun mode and threw toward a nearby pillar giving her the momentum to swing on it before launching herself on top of a pillar her weapon coming back to her as she then proceed to fire at the Nevermore from ground level but hardly leaving a dent.

Yang was literally punching in at the air firing her weapon at the grimm missing it by several feet. Pepper assisted her by activating her gauntlets gun mode in which two barrels extended a little bit outward just reaching her fingers. Pressing the trigger in her gauntlets unleashed a constant barrage of dust bullets at the grimm while some did hit some also missed its mark.

Ruby using her scythe compressed mode fire shot after shot at it with Weiss helping her with her gunblade.

"Its no good. It's too far off to hit it. If we're going to do any damage to it we have to get it closer." Pepper said.

"Any suggestions then?" Yang asked firing off another round. Before she could come up with something the Nevermore made a turn back around and began to swoop down at them as it went through the small stone bridge that they were on.

"Move!" Pepper called out as they were falling using the remains of the bridge to make their way back up. Weiss clicked her shoes together letting out a burst of air underneath her as she jumped from stone to stone. Ruby switch to scythe mode and fired underneath her using the recoil to blast her way up.

Rina used her swords whip mode to latch on to the nearest object and with a tug sling shot her way back up. Blake using her semblance shadow made it back up as her shadow launched her into the air with Yang right behind her punching through the stone and using her weapon to get her back up to the ground.

Seeing the Nevermore come back for more Yang took the opportunity to jump toward the grimm as it was opening its beak. Using one arm Yang was able to hold it open while using her other arm to fire into its mouth.

"I! Hope! Your! Hungry!" She shouted emphasizing each word with a punch. The Grimm felt each attack as its flight wavered heading toward the mountain behind her.

Yang jumped from it mouth just before hitting the mountain but she was also above the bottomless abyss below.

Rina seeing this concentrated on Yang before triggering her semblance as her eyes glowed slightly. Yang felt something invisible wrap around and the levitated her back toward them before dropping her carefully on the ground.

Rina shook her head afterwards feeling the after effects. "Nice hit on it." Rina commented.

"Yeah but was that you just now." Yang added.

"Uh huh. I sort of have telekinetic semblance which also goes with telepathy as well." Rina said simply.

"Well none of those are going to help bring this thing down." Pepper added as the grimm was slowly getting back up.

The gears in Ruby's mind were rotating coming up with an idea as she looked at everything available.

"I think I got an idea. But its going to be tricky." Ruby replied.

"Okay what's the plan Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Um... Pepper right? I need you to do what you did to that other one." Ruby said.

"Okay but I won't guarantee that it'll last long." Pepper said.

"I just need to not move for a bit. You um..." Ruby began pointing toward Rina.

"Rina." She quickly said.

"Rina. I'll be needing you to assist Pepper of keeping that thing down encase hers wears off." Ruby said.

"I'll be delighted." Rina smiled as she went to assist her partner.

"Blake I need you to throw your weapon across those pillars to Yang and make a slingshot. Weiss once they're done with that I'm going to need you to launch me directly at it." Ruby explained.

Weiss nodded "I'll be ready." She answered.

Pepper and Rina went to subdue the grimm but it saw them coming and unleashed another volley of feathers at them.

"Cover me!" Rina shouted as she got in front of Pepper running toward a nearby pillar and running up said pillar. Once the grimm was close Pepper snapped her fingers triggering her semblance as the grimm felt a great force pushing down on top of its body.

Rina then used her weapon to wrap around the grimms foot trying to slow it down as much as possible.

"I can't hold this thing long!" Rina shouted back.

Blake for her part tossed her weapon in its gun mode toward Yang who was across the other pillar who grabbed it and tugged it tight with Blake on the other end. Ruby jumped toward the ribbon and used it as a make shift slingshot as it coiled back. Weiss used the back of her weapon to grab hold of the ribbon.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Weiss said confidently. She aimed it directly at the grimm before letting go launching the smaller girl at the grimm.

Ruby used her weapon to increase her speed thanks to the recoil of her weapon. The grimm took notice of the small girl coming toward it but it was too late at the crescent bladed weapon hooked onto the monsters neck and with a hard tug was able to slice of the monsters head causing the monster the fall and evaporate.

Rina retracted her weapon as Ruby manage to land safely on the ground without any problem as Pepper, Yang, Weiss, and Blake came to join them.

"Nice job Ruby." Yang complimented.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby added.

"Wonder how the others are doing?" Weiss questioned.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile as that was happening Jaune and the others were still focusing on taking care of the Deathstalker.

"So um... anyone got any ideas?" Jaune asked nervously.

"We've got to disable it. We have to take care of that stinger before it skewers us." Star added.

"Nora give us some cover." Ren ordered and with a smile Nora got into position and fired at the grimm launching grenade bombs at it as they exploded on contact.

"Pyrrha give me a boost." Iona ordered and without much thought Pyrrha brought her shield above her head as Iona jumped on it in which Pyrrha pushed her into the air sending her above the grimm and using her pistols fired at the grimm.

However it didn't have any effect due to its bone armor in which it counter by swinging its tail at her in which hit her sending back toward Pyrrha.

Ren using his weapon trying to get close but to no avail as the grimm knocked him away.

"Ren!" Nora shouted and now stared at the grimm angrily.

"No one touches my man!" Nora shouted and switched her weapon to a hammer as a long pole came out with the barrel collapsing inward.

Nora using her hammer she slammed it toward the ground launching herself into the air toward the grim before coming down hard on the grimm with her hammer. It recoiled backward as the force from the attack caused its stinger to become loose.

"Now's our chance." Star said as she used her weapon to pole vault toward the grimm. In mid air she managed to cut off the stinger making it fall on top of the grimm piercing its armor.

"Iona hit it!" Star ordered as Iona triggered her semblance slamming a hand on the ground causing the ground underneath the grimm to become unstable.

"Nora. Hit it one more time." Ren said.

"Need a boost?" Pyrrha asked as she readied her shield. Nora jumped on her shield with her hammer giving her a boost sending Nora to the air. Pivoting her hips she front flipped to gain momentum then with a mighty swing she hit the grimm with all her might causing the ground underneath it to break making the grimm fall to the abyss below.

Nora landed next to the group with a smile plastered on her face.

"And that's how it's done." Nora smiled.

"We better get the others and get to the cliffside." Pyrrha added.

"Yeah. The Deathstalker is beaten and we've got the relics. Let's head back." Star replied as the group made their there toward the cliffside.

**=RWBY=**

Once they returned to Beacon as Teams were being announced. A group walked passed them a team by the name of Team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You each have collected the two rook pieces. From here on you'll be known as Team Juniper (JNPR) led by... Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

Jaune was shocked that he was made leader "Um.. me sir." He said as Ozpin nodded.

The newly formed teamed left the stage as Ruby and her group came up.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Louve, and Yang Xio Long. You have acquired the two knight pieces. From here on you'll be known as Team Ruby (RWBY) let by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

Ruby wasn't expecting to become leader but before she could protest Yang came over and give her a hug.

"Yang not this again." Ruby said trying to break free of her sisters grip.

"Alright we better step off so that the other team can be announced." Weiss added as they stepped off the stage.

"Well I guess we're up then." Star said gesturing to the others with her.

"Iona Basil, Pepper Orion, Rina Trill, and Star Azure. You each have acquired the two pawn pieces. From here you'll be known as Team Sapphire (SPIR) led by... Star Azure." Ozpin announced and Star simply smiled at this.

"You will be escorted to your rooms in which your luggage will be their waiting for you. In short welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said as the groups were dismissed to their rooms.

**=RWBY=**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and SPIR each found their rooms in which they were almost right next to each other.

"Well guess were going to be across the hall from you guys and next door to you girls Ruby." Star replied.

"Yeah looks that way." Ruby added.

"Yeah hope you guys have a good night." Star said as the other two groups went inside their rooms.

Stars group went inside their dorm. It was a single space with four beds with a small dresser drawers for their clothing. Star looked that the four beds with a confusing look.

"Its rather small isn't." Iona said.

Pepper simply huffed "I've had worse." She said. Rina simply shrugged her shoulders and selected a bed.

"Um... what are those?" Star said pointed toward the beds.

The others just looked at her with a strange look.

"You never seen what a bed looks like." Pepper added.

Star simply folded her arms "I come from Vacuo. Its mainly a desert their with only a few places that are considered safe havens. I usually sleep in a hammock or on the ground." Star said.

Iona thought of something for a moment before she thought of something "Hey I've just got an idea. Why don't we all sleep on hammocks?" She asked.

"Okay but what are we going to do about the beds then?" Rina questioned.

"We could just toss them out." Iona said.

"Okay but how are we going to do that?" Star asked.

Pepper approached one of the beds and tore off one of the ends of the bed.

"Open the window." Pepper said as Iona opened the single window the room and then with a heave Pepper tossed it out of the window as it landed in the courtyard outside.

"Wow... you are surprisingly strong." Star added.

After about thirty minutes the beds have been disposed of Star brought extra hammocks and hung them on each corner of the room while everyone else put all their belongings away.

Afterwards everyone changed into their night-gear. Pepper was now wearing a grey loose fitting top that goes off her left shoulder with matching pants. Iona had on a white sleeveless top with light purple pajama shorts. Rina was currently wearing a black sports bra with dark green loose short while Star wore the same outfit she wore when they slept in the ballroom ribbon included.

It was currently getting late as everyone settled in for the night. Well everyone but Star who was currently looking over everyone schedules and cross referencing with hers.

"Okay it looks like we have a few classes together mainly Grimm Studies, History, and Combat Training. All though some of us are also separated." Star muttered looking over their schedules.

As she was looking over everything her ears twitched underneath her ribbon hearing small whimper coming from Pepper's hammock.

She glanced over toward her hammock and noticed that she was tossing and turning.

"Mommy, Daddy where are you?" Pepper whimpered in her sleep as she curled inward into a ball as tears were streaming down her face.

Star looked at her teammate with concern "Is she having a nightmare?" She muttered. She got out of her hammock to check on her teammate.

"Um... Pepper are you..." She muttered as she slightly tapped on Pepper's shoulder in which Pepper shot up startled from Star's touch.

Pepper was breathing heavily and sweat came running down her face while tears were still streaming down her face.

She looked at Star with a scared looked before calming down "Oh um... hey Star why are you still up?" Pepper asked.

"Just looking over the schedules before hitting the hay. Are you okay?" She asked a look of concern on her face.

Pepper wiped away the tears from her face "Y-Yeah just a little nightmare that's all. Nothing I can't handle." Pepper reassured.

"Well... okay. If your sure." Star added.

"Yeah I'm sure." Pepper replied as she laid back down turning away from Star.

Star headed back to her hammock and decided to call it a night for the day since tomorrow was their real first day of them attending Beacon Academy.

* * *

**F3: And that is a wrap of this one. Wonder how team SPIR will handle their first day of the school year? If you all like this chapter let me know in the reviews. Also hit that favorite or follow as well please and thank. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**F3: Welcome back everybody to chapter 6 of my story. Before we get started I'll go over the disclaimers. RWBY is property of Rooster and I only own the OC characters. Also be known that this an AU so somethings might be changing. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The First Day (Part 1)**

* * *

Just as quick as the night the sun rose above Beacon Academy as its rays shined through the windows. Star however was already awake by the time and fully dressed in the Beacon uniform.

The uniform itself for the ladies it consisted of a white collared blouse with a red ribbon tied around it along with an open brown colored jacket vest with gold trimmings along with a red plaid skirt. For Star she still kept her loose fitting shorts to keep her tail out of sight.

"Alright everyone time to get up." Star ordered clapping her hands together as they began to stir. Rina was the first to wake up as she rubbed her eyes out.

"Man and I was having such a good dream too." Rina complained.

Iona came next as she stretched her arms out full rested from the other day.

"Honestly using hammocks was the best idea." Iona said happily getting out of the hammock.

Pepper was the last to wake up as she carefully got out of the hammock without much of a greeting.

"Okay your uniforms are right here so everyone get dressed and then we can head toward breakfast in the cafeteria." Star added.

Pepper grabbed her uniform and head toward the nearby bathroom to change along with Iona. Rina simply looked at the uniform in mild disgust.

"This... is what we have to wear." She said carefully examining it.

"Afraid so." Star said.

Rina grunted at this "Fine if it has to be like that." Rina said as she began to remove her top to which Star blushed and looked away towards the door.

"I'll um...be going now. Give you some privacy." Star said as she left the room so Rina could change.

After about five minutes the girls were changed and headed toward the cafeteria. After obtaining their breakfast they sat down as other students were making their way in.

"Okay I've gone over our schedules for this year and I've noticed some of our classes are together including Grimm Studies with Professor Port and History with Professor Oobleck along with Combat Training with Miss Goodwitch. Though some of us will have separate classes such as Plant Science with Miss Peach and Weapons with Mr. Mulberry." Star replied as she took a bite into her toast.

"Wow that must've taken a lot of work to do." Iona added.

"Yeah I stayed up most of the night trying to figure it all out." Star said taking another bite of her toast.

She then noticed Team RWBY and JNPR enter the cafeteria with their breakfast in tow.

Star waved them down "Hey guys over here!" She shouted getting their attention as the two other teams made their way toward them.

"Good morning." Ruby sang as her team sat down with other right behind them.

Weiss took a spot right next to Pepper as she let out a small smile at her.

"So everyone having a good morning?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah we're all well rested and ready to tackle the day." Rina said.

"Though one question. We saw what looked liked pieces to several beds out on the courtyard when we were passing by. Anyone know what happened there?" Jaune asked.

"Um...about that. It was kinda my idea that we throw them out." Iona admitted.

Blake raised a questionable eyebrow "And why would you do that?" She questioned.

"Star here isn't used to beds. So we replaced them with hammocks in our room." Rina answered as Star rubbed her head nervously.

"When you come from Vacuo you kinda have to improvise. We don't have that many luxuries like other places do." Star added.

Ruby thought of something for a moment then getting an idea "Hey since were all here how we get to know each other more." Ruby suggested.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." Ren agreed to the idea

"Getting to know one another is good way to form a connection." He added.

Rina slightly tensed at this a little "Do we have to right now? I mean its past seven thirty. We've only got about half an hour before we have to get to our first classes of the day." Rina suggested.

"Oh c'mon Rina it'll be fun." Star said agreeing with Ruby's idea.

"So who would want to go first?" She asked.

"I'll go first." Iona said "But first a question for all of you. Where do you think I'm from just by looking at me?" Iona asked.

Some of them took a look a her before some of them answered.

"Atlas maybe." Weiss answered.

"Um... you don't look like your from Patch." Ruby said.

"Maybe here in Vale then." Pepper guessed.

Iona only giggled "Wrong, wrong, and wrong." She said.

Blake thought for a moment before it came to her as she stared at Iona wide eyed "Menagerie." Blake answered as Iona nodded in agreement.

"But isn't that place mainly a place full of faunus." Weiss said surprised by the answer.

Iona nodded again "Yeah but surprisingly enough I was born on Menagerie. Me and my family were the only humans that lived their." Iona said.

Star caught what she said in her wording "You said 'lived' as in previous location." Star said.

Iona smile vanished for a moment "Yeah... my parents were attack by grimm when we were out one day. I was surprised I made it back to town. Even then I was put into the system for adoption." Iona replied.

"That's gotta be rough." Yang added.

"Tell me about it. Most of the faunus kids would pick on me and when it was time for adoption I was adopted by a faunus family. Both were tiger faunus. But we couldn't stay in Menagerie very long so we packed up what we could and move to Argus in Mistral." Iona said.

"Wow guess that's a big change for you." Ruby said.

"Yeah but I've learned to truly respect both humans and faunus alike no matter who they are." Iona finished.

"Plus if I didn't move I wouldn't have met big sis." She said gesturing toward Pyrrha.

"She just calls me that." Pyrrha smile a little.

"And I'm never going to stop calling you that." Iona said.

Rina took in what her teammate said as she thought _"No matter who they are huh?" _She thought.

"Well we got time for another who would like to go next?" Star questioned.

Pepper continued to eat her food without trying to fall asleep gently shaking her head to get herself awake. Unfortantly for her Weiss took notice of her action.

"Hey you okay Pepper?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah just didn't get enough sleep last night." She said groggily.

"Was it that nightmare again?" She questioned which caught Star's attention.

"Again? You mean this has happened more than once." Star asked.

"I'd... rather not talk about it." Pepper said.

"You sure cause maybe we can..." Star said but Pepper cut her off.

"I'D RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT IT ALRIGHT!" Pepper roared standing up from her seat causing everyone to flinch at her all but Weiss. Pepper noticed this as she looked away from them.

"It's about time to go to class. I meet you their." Pepper simply stated as she took her tray and left the group without another thought.

"...Okay what was that all about?" Yang questioned.

"Perhaps we've brought up something that is better off being left alone." Pyrrha suggested.

Weiss only shook her head at her action "Believe me that is probably for the best." Weiss suggested.

"Well we better get to class then. It's almost that time. I'm sure we'll talk later." Star said as they all left the cafeteria.

**=RWBY=**

While most of them had the same class the only team that wasn't present was Team JNPR leaving Team RWBY and SPIR along with other students in the room as well.

In front of them is an older gentlemen with short gray hair and a mustache stood in front of them. He also wears a red double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. The was Professor Peter Port.

On the wall behind him are pictures of many different grimm that are roaming Remnant.

"Grimm. Creatures of the darkness and monsters without a soul. These are just some of the many few that you will to defeat once you've graduated this fine academy. It reminds me of my more chipper days as a dashing young huntsmen." He said until he continued to ramble on.

Even though somehow Star had a good nights rest the teacher in front of her was somehow already draining her.

_"This guy is sooo boring, and it's only the first class of the day." _Star thought.

_"Yeah tell me about it." _A voice answered in her head which made her flinch looking around at who just talked to her.

_"Look to your right leader." _The voice said again as Star looked in that direction and noticed Rina on the other side of Iona her eyes glowing slightly.

_"Is this your semblance?" _She questioned.

_"Sort of. More like part of it. My semblance is mind related, and telepathy is part of it." _Rina said.

_"Besides he's actually giving out some good info." _Rina added.

_"Okay... how is that possible?" _Star questioned mentally.

_"Read between the lines. While his story about his youth is boring as all hell he's telling us how he defeated each grimm and where there weaknesses are. Even the others figured that out." _Rina added.

Star only blinked at this and glanced at her teammates in which they were writing down some of the important things mainly taking notes of the habits of the grimm mentioned in his story, weak points on the grimm's body, and different methods of handling it.

_"I guess I better pay attention." _Star thought.

_"Yeah that would help." _Rina added.

"So then which one of you has the skills to take on such a grimm." Port finally said as he look on at the class. At first there seemed to be no one will step up but eventually Weiss stood up from her seat.

"I will sir." She said confidently.

"Ah Miss. Louve. Very well let us see what you are capable of." Port said as Weiss went into a small changing room to prepare herself.

After about three minutes Weiss returned in her full combat gear with her gunblade currently sheathed as she grabbed hold of the handle readying herself.

Aside of the professor was a large crate that was at least twice his size that was currently locked. In the professors hands is what looks like a fancy looking ax with a maroon colored handle but at the end of it had a wide gun like shape to it. The trigger was about half way up the ax.

"Alright Miss Louve. Let the test begin!" He declared as he swung at the lock cutting as the grimm rushed out.

The grimm is a boar like creature with two big tusks. It was slightly smaller than Weiss but with a bone like mask and armor covering most of its body.

Star looked at the grimm to identify it "A Boaratusk. Okay why does he keep grimm here anyway?" She muttered as the grimm charged at its target in front of it.

Weiss unsheathed her sword and gripped it with two hands. She managed to dodge the charge as she spun trying to slash it on its side only for it to have no effect.

"Weren't expecting that were you. Its tougher than it looks Miss Louve." Port added.

The grimm turned around and charged at Weiss again. Weiss this time tried to fight head on as she did an overhead cut bringing her weapon down on its mask trying to stop its momentum. While it did stop it for a moment it was quickly becoming a power struggle between the two as Weiss held her ground and the grimm was trying to push her back.

"C'mon Weiss." Ruby called out cheering her teammate on.

Biting back on wanting to comment Weiss began to think. _"Okay this thing is tough even for it begin young. It's like trying to push against a wall." _Weiss thought then something clicked in her mind.

_"Against... a wall..." _Weiss thought then an idea came to her as she slowly took a step backwards allowing the grimm to push her back.

"What is she doing?" Star questioned as the grimm continued to push Weiss back toward the wall.

"If she keeps doing that she'll get pinned at the wall." Iona said.

Pepper only smirked "So that's your idea." Pepper said watching the event unfold.

Weiss was about near the wall when she placed her right foot on the wall behind her. Weiss smirk a little as her right boot activated. With a hard push Weiss launched herself and the grimm forward forcing the grimm to go belly up revealing its exposed stomach. Before it could get up Weiss reversed her grip on the gunblade and brought it down directly through the grimms stomach killing it instantly.

The professor clapped at this "Well done, well done. It seems we have a future huntress in our midst after all." Port said as Weiss sheathed her gunblade and left to go change back into her uniform.

After that the class bell rang out "Remember class work hard, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." He said as the student began to file out.

"I'm going to go check on Weiss." Ruby said.

"Okay. See you next class." Yang added as Blake followed Yang to the next class.

"Weiss handled that surprisingly well." Star said.

"Maybe she's just really good with that weapon of hers." Iona commented.

_"Doubt it. She may not have shown it, but she was struggling the whole time." _Star thought to herself.

"So who has what class next?" Rina questioned.

"I think I got Plant Science with Miss Peach." Pepper said.

"Me too." Iona said.

"Looks like I'll be heading toward Weapon's and you Star." Rina said.

"Same. You go on ahead I'll catch up." Star said to Rina before heading out into the changing room to make sure Ruby and Weiss wouldn't be late to their next class.

Meanwhile inside said changing room the two were talking to one another.

"That was amazing Weiss the way handled that grimm it was like you were some sort of ninja or something." Star heard Ruby's voice comment loudly from where she was.

"Thanks Ruby, but shouldn't you be getting to your Weapon's class?" Weiss voice rang out not as loud, but clear enough for Star to hear it though her ribbon.

"Oh right I'll let you get back into your uniform." Ruby said as Star was coming toward the slightly open door. She heard Ruby give her teammate a friendly slap on her back and from how things she had sounded Ruby had turned to leave.

"See you..." Before she could get another word out Star heard the sound of Ruby giving a small yelp, and then someone being slammed against of metal, and then a fist making contact with said metal.

"Don't. Touch. My. Back." Weiss growled as her pale blue eyes stared directly into silver. Ruby was now scared out of her wits with sudden change in Weiss's attitude.

Now extremely worried Star opened the door and saw this she walked towards them with a glare on her face and started growling "HEY!" Star shouted at Weiss gaining their attention.

"Let go of Ruby right now Weiss." Star growled at her her hand clenched into a fist.

Weiss at first looked confused, but then seeing her gripping Ruby's cape and looking over she realized what she did immediately letting go of her leader and backed away. Weiss looked both surprised and disgusted at what she did. She immediately grabbed her uniform and ran out of the room before any of them could question her actions.

"Okay. What in the world was that all about?" Star asked.

"I-I don't know. We were talking and then she slammed my into the locker. She had this look in her eyes that felt like staring into a blizzard." Ruby shivered.

"Here." Star said as she helped Ruby up off the ground.

"We better get to our next class." She added trying to keep herself calm after seeing what Weiss did.

"Yeah..." Ruby said, but as they were about to leave the room Ruby spoke again.

"Hey Star." Ruby began as said girl looked over towards her.

"Do you think I did something to upset Weiss?" She questioned as she stared at Star with her big silver eyes.

_"Ruby...don't you ever change. Though need to work on lowering the cuteness." _Star thought as she stared back anger forgotten for a moment.

Star then shrugged to her "I'm not sure there Rubes. Do you think you've upset Weiss?" She said.

"Well... maybe." Ruby said nervously biting her lip.

"Then I'd find some way to make up for it if you did." Star said gesturing Ruby to follow as they both made their way toward their Weapon's class.

_"Though you didn't do anything wrong Ruby. Weiss...you got a lot of nerve." _She thought as she growled.

**=RWBY=**

Once the two arrived in class Star noticed Rina was their was well along with Blake each with their weapons. She also noticed that Jaune and Pyrrha were there as well. Inside the class had not only seats but small forges near the back of the class. The room felt heated due to the heaters and forges airing the room.

"Ah I see you two decided to join us." The teacher in front of them said.

The teacher is a middle age man with a muscular build along with short black hair showing little bits of gray along with dark purple eyes. He wears blue jeans that have a few rips in them along with a red pleaded shirt.

"Sorry about that sir." Star apologized.

"I'll let it slide this time but make sure you two don't make a habit out of it." He warned as the two took their seats.

"Now allow me to formally welcome you all to Weapon Crafting and Upkeep. I am Professor Mulberry and I'll be teaching you how to craft weapons and taking care of them." He began.

"Now I know some of you maybe thinking that you already know how to due to attending other academies such as Signal for example but this will teach you more advanced ways of how creating weapons." Mulberry said.

"If you all look behind you you'll notice the many different equipment used into forging a weapon." He gestured to the back of his class.

"You will learn how to use these pieces of equipment effectively." He added.

"This'll be interesting." Rina commented.

"However before we begin I must warn you all that using these equipment is dangerous so I need all of you to remove any jewelry or any other accessories that you are currently carrying on you and put them away." Mulberry ordered as most began removing jewelry as for Ruby she carefully removed her cape from her shoulders putting it away.

"Now that's done. Let us begin." Mulberry said as he brought a small box.

"I want each of you to come forward and take a card from this box. Each card contains a weapon you'll be making and what kind of metal that you'll need. After you are finished drawing your design head over to the counter and pick up you safety gear." He said as students one by one picked a card from the box.

Star came up almost next to last and drew a random card from the box.

_"Butchers Knife. Bronze." _Star thought looking over the card as she went to get her safety equipment which consisted of a work apron along with safety gloves and clear safety glasses.

"Alright now that we have our proper gear I'll be showing you how to use the equipment." Mulberry said as he walked toward one of the equipment in the back of the class that has a large rotating wheel with some rough looking fabric on it.

"This is your grinder. It's mainly used to help sharpen your blade and grind out any deformations in your blade." He said as he turned it on as the machine came to live.

"However their only limited number of these in here so try and use them sparingly." He reminded.

He then went to explain the rest of the equipment in the classroom. "Alright now since you know how to use each equipment properly your assignment is to create said weapon. The materials will be provided to you. If you need to use the forge after classes make sure you have a person with you at all times. Never forge by yourself." He explained.

"Your weapon will be due within two days." Mulberry added as the bell rang to dismiss the students.

"Class dismissed." He said as the students file out as Star caught up with Rina.

"So what weapon do you have to make?" Star asked as Rina showed hers.

"Hunting knife but I have to use titanium to make it." She groaned.

"Tell me about it. I've got to use bronze to make a butchers knife plus the handle to grip it." Star added.

As they were heading out they noticed that Weiss had just exited her class. Star glared at her with a distasteful look as Weiss walked toward her next class.

Rina took notice of this "Something happen between you two?" She asked.

"When I went to check on Ruby and I saw Weiss slam her into the locker." Star said.

Rina only gave a look of confusion "Okay and..." Rina said.

"But afterwards she ran off before I could ask her why." Star added.

Rina only chuckled "C'mon your worrying too much. You've got History with Pepper. Wouldn't want you to be late right. Plus I've got Plant Science. See you at lunch." Rina said as she made her way toward her next class.

Star only shook her head "Still. After that I don't think I like her." Star muttered as she walked toward History.

* * *

**F3: And that's chapter 6. Okay looks like theirs going to be some tension coming up between Star and Weiss, and I get the feeling this isn't going to be good. If you all liked this chapter make sure to leave review as it would really be appreciated as all feedback is helpful. Also if you wish to follow or add my story to your favorites make sure to hit that as well. With that this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**F3: Welcome back everybody and here is chapter 7. Before I begin as per usual the disclaimers are as follow. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, also I only own the OC characters and the plot. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-7: The First Day (Part 2)**

* * *

After leaving Plant Science Pepper was heading toward History in which she had with her leader Star but when she was walking toward her next class she saw Weiss walk past her without much of a word her head hung low which brought some concern to her.

Pepper went to check up on her "Hey Weiss you okay?" She asked.

"Not now. I've got some thinking to do." Weiss said continuing walking toward class.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her "Did something happen?" She asked again.

Weiss only sighed before giving in "I... might have done something that I shouldn't have." Weiss added.

"Ruby came to compliment me on how well I did during Professors Port's class and well... she gave me a pat on the back." Weiss said.

"Figuratively or literal." Pepper questioned.

"Literal. And I sort of well... reacted." Weiss added as Pepper gestured her to continue on.

"I slammed her into one of the lockers and I...I might have scared her. What's worse is Star saw me pinning Ruby to the locker. She probably thinks I'm a bully to my own leader." Weiss said worryingly.

Pepper winced hearing this as she could see Star was the protective type "You're going to have to make up for that. I'm mean she is your leader." Pepper added.

"Anything you recommend?" Weiss asked.

Pepper sighed and shrugged "Sorry Weiss you'll have to figure that out yourself." Pepper said which only seemed to make Weiss even more worried.

"Yeah but I'd rather not talk about...that." Weiss said. Pepper agreed placing a hand on her scarf.

"Yeah." Pepper agreed.

"But c'mon we're going to be late to our next class. You've got History right?" Pepper then asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yeah I have it with Blake. Guess it'll give me sometime to think about what I can do for Ruby." Weiss said as the two headed toward History.

**=RWBY=**

Star for the most part was still fuming over the fact of what she saw after Port's class in which still has her blood boiling _"How dare she treat Ruby like that! All she did was congratulate her for a job well done, and she repays Ruby by shoving her into a locker and nearly hurting her!" _She thought annoyed a growl rising in her throat.

As she made it to class she noticed Pepper was already their waiting for her along with seeing Weiss and Blake in their as well with Pyrrha sitting next to Blake.

With Weiss sitting next to Pepper along seeing Jaune in the front of the class.

The professor in front of the class is a tall man in his later thirties with messy light green hair. He apparently is wearing non see through glass so that the students couldn't see his eye color. He wears a long sleeved white shirt tucked into a pair of dark green pants. Around his neck is a simple yellow tie with a mix matched brown and black shoes He is also carrying around a thermos.

"Now then I would like to welcome all you first years to Remnant History. This class will help guide you through the course of when a historical event happened and where said event took place. I'm Doctor Oobleck make sure you all remember that." Oobleck said.

"Now then let us begin in discussing Dust. The very thing that we still use today. How'd it came to be and how significant it was." He said.

"Would anyone like to take crack at it?" He asked before calling upon Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos would you care to answer." Oobleck said.

"I'll do my best." Pyrrha said before she began.

"Well some say that gods were the ones to bestow Dust onto man because of the the constant threats from the grimm. With it the people of that time used the Dust to fight back against the grimm. However some think that the nature around them provided the Dust to counter the grimm which in turn the people were able to populate. As for how significant Dust is, even today we still use it in everyday life and not just for weapons." Pyrrha answered.

"An excellent answer Miss Nikos." Oobleck said.

"Now then I'm pretty some of you already know this but while some Dust can be found in cities and town such as here in Vale. Those shops wouldn't have their supply without the Schnee Dust Company supplying them." Oobleck said taking a sip from his thermos as Weiss gripped her pencil hard almost as if trying to snap it in two as Pepper's gaze gently narrowed.

"Though I'm sure some of you have different opinions on them as of late." Oobleck said.

That's when Blake surprisingly spoke up "Well sir they do have shady business partners and questionable labor force." Blake said.

"Hm... you have quite the strong opinion Ms. Blake. What do exactly mean by questionable labor force." He said.

Blake at first didn't want to answer but surprisingly Weiss did "She means that the SDC is using faunus in their labor sir hence why the protests are still going even today." Weiss answered.

"Honestly I'm not surprised that they are using them." A voice spoke up in the class.

The source of the voice belonged to a seventeen year old male with combed burnt orange hair along with blue eyes. He is currently wearing the Beacon Academy uniform which consisted of a black long sleeved suit and pants with a blue undershirt and brown tie. The was Cardin Winchester the leader of Team CRDL.

"Ah Mr. Winchester I see you have an opinon on this do you not." Oobleck said.

"Well if you ask me the faunus should have gotten worse than just been given a whole continent for them to have all to themselves. I mean their just animals that look like humans." He said.

This made Weiss snap her pencil in half at the comment "It's rather obvious that you would say that about the faunus. Its because of people like you that bring a bad name to the faunus all because they look different than others. You have no compassion to them you hypocrite." Weiss snapped at him venom coming from mouth with every word.

Star just simply looked at her with a strange look _"Wow... talk about ripping him a new one." _Star thought.

"An interesting opinion Ms. Louve. Why do you think that faunus and humans are the same?" Oobleck questioned.

"Well if history has anything to say about it that we share the same thing. Both sides are capable of violence. Rather it be humans attacking humans or faunus attacking another faunus. However some like to twist facts saying that faunus are only capable of killing others, whether it be human or faunus alike and we humans are capable of killing other humans as well. The Great War is one such example." Weiss stated.

"Very good Ms. Louve. Mr. Winchester I suggest you take notes from this and pay attention very carefully. For now I like you all to open your text books and open to page seventeen and we shall begin." Oobleck said as he took another sip from his thermos.

However Star seemed more confused about Weiss now _"Okay that was really odd. It sound like she was standing up for the faunus. I wonder if she could... nah she couldn't be otherwise I would've smelled a scent coming off her." _Star thought as the class continued.

However Cardin wasn't exactly happy being shown up by Weiss in which he had a grin on his face the gears in his turning as an idea in his head. She also looked to Pepper who seemed to give her an extra pencil.

_"Weiss I just can't seem to figure you out."_ Star thought as class continued.

**=RWBY=**

As that was happening Rina was currently in Plant Science with Ms. Peach. While she was the only one their she'd noticed that Yang was also their as well as Nora.

The women in front of them is around in her early forties with cotton pink colored hair that reaches down to her shoulders and yellow colored eyes. She wears a white kimono that hangs off her shoulders revealing minor cleavage. Around the kimono is a purple sash just underneath the bust line along with a corset to keep the sash in place. Next to her is what looks like a crossbow along with a quiver full of arrows.

"Good morning class. My name is Thumbelina Peach or just Ms. Peach if you please. Now today in this class you'll be learning the various effects of different plant life. Some may help heal you or help you against your adversaries whenever the situation calls for it." She explained.

"Now in front of me are several various plants that are here in Remnant." She said gesturing to the plants in front of her.

"Along with instructions on how each plant should be used. I want you each to select one plant and create a concoction. Make sure you follow the instructions properly." Ms. Peach said.

Rina came up and selected a yellow colored plant. After all the students selected their plants they began creating their concoction.

"Items are underneath your desk to assist you whenever you need it." Peach reminded.

Rina got out a small bowl along with a pair of clippers and a vial to put the potion in as well.

First Rina clipped off the plants petals into the small bowl and proceed to mash the plant into a liquid before adding in other ingredients into the potion.

Once she allowed the mixture to settle she poured the liquid into the vial and then corked it to secure it.

"Now when you graduate and in any trouble upon a mission you'll need these skills to help you survive in the world. To help you help from any injuries that you might sustain during any mission that you'll be on." Ms Peach said.

"You'll have to remember these ingredients encase whether you are on your own or with a team." Ms Peach said.

"What if someone is better off alone?" Rina asked.

Ms. Peach only let out a small smile "Well...no one is truly better off by themselves. The likely-hood of a person living longer by themselves are low but a better chance with a team." She said.

Rina internally laughed at the thought cause she normally relayed on herself during a mission.

The class continued on as Ms. Peach talked about each different plants and their various effects. This continued for about another thirty minutes until class dismissed.

**=RWBY=**

Class continued on till lunch finally came as all the students came into the cafeteria for lunch hour.

Star sat down with a tray with some chicken on it "Ah my favorite. I'm surprised that they actually have any of this stuff." Star said as she began to munch down on it.

"Someone certainly is hungry." Iona added as she sat down as well.

"So how did class go for everyone?" She asked.

"Great but I think we can all agree Professor Port can be a bit boring at times right." Star added.

"Plant Science was fine if not a being a bit boring." Rina said as she brought out the little potion she made in class.

"Got to make this though. Not sure what it'll do though." She added.

As her team began to eat but the she noticed team RWBY coming over to sit with them, but Star still glared at Weiss still remembering what she did after Port's class.

"Hey guys what's up?" Yang said cheerfully sitting down near Rina.

"Oh you know nothing much." Star grunted a little which didn't seem to go unnoticed by the others.

"Something bugging you?" Blake asked.

"Nothing what so ever." Star answered grumbling.

"How about the rest of you?" She added.

Ruby then spoke up "Well me and Star have to make some sort of weapon for our weapons class and he'll even let us use the forge after class but he has to be present at it since we're still first years." Ruby said.

Weiss slightly groan "Stealth and Security class was certainly something else. All the technology used for even just a bank." Weiss said which brought interest to Rina.

"Oh like what kinds of security we talking here." Rina said with some interest.

"Well like the bank here in Vale has a four layered security vault that is wired with an electronic timer can only be open during certain times of the day. Plus the vault itself is a foot and a half thick so it won't get blown up if someone tries to steal from it." Weiss added.

"Hm... I think I have that class later on." Rina said.

Star still glared at Weiss as she ate grumbling as well "Ow stop it! That hurts!" A female voice called out behind them.

They turned around noticed Cardin was messing with a girls... bunny ears.

The girl looks older around eighteen. She is currently wearing the girls uniform but with black thigh length socks and she has long brown hair with long bunny ears sprouting from them along with brown eyes with a pale white skin complexion.

"See guys I told you they look real." Cardin mocked as he continued to pull on the girls bunny ears as his team laughed at the girl.

Star for her part was about as furious with someone like him picking on another faunus. She was about to get up and handle it herself, but Weiss seemed to have beaten her to it as Weiss calmly approached Cardin and his team.

Cardin saw Weiss approach him "Can I help you with something?" He asked still holding on to the girls ears.

"Let. Her. Go." Weiss said calmly.

"Oh you mean this freak right. I was just checking to see if these were even real or not." Cardin mocked as he yanked causing the girl to let out a yelp. Weiss noticed the ear he was holding that their was a small rip at the bottom of her ear, and it was starting to bleed.

_"If he continues to pull on it the rip will only grow. I'm stopping this now." _Weiss thought as she grabbed his wrist that had the ear in.

"Whoa hey what are you..." Before he could say anything else Weiss began to squeeze hard on his wrist which caused him to let go of the girls ear, but Weiss only continued to squeeze harder.

"Ow ow ow! Hey let go!" Cardin called out trying to free his wrist, but Weiss grip was like iron and she was only increasing the pressure she put on it.

"That's what this girl was saying but you refused to let her go. Give me a reason why I shouldn't break your wrist right here and now." Weiss said as she began to twist it slightly making Cardin wince.

"If I see you bother that girl again you'll be lucky I don't do worse." Weiss said letting go of his wrist before checking on the faunus girl.

"Hey you okay?" She asked as the girl gently nodded.

"Here let me get you to the nurse to get that ear looked at." Weiss said as she took the girl toward the nurses office.

For the rest of the girls they were surprised that Weiss actually stood up to Cardin but mostly Star was surprised that a human helped a faunus.

"Okay now tell me that wasn't cool what Weiss did." Yang added.

"Are you kidding me that was amazing what she did!" Ruby cheered.

"Though she could've done without nearly breaking his wrist." Pepper added not effected at what Weiss did.

A few minutes later Weiss returned along with girl who has a bandage wrap at the base of her right ear.

Weiss sat back down and continued eating but the girls were staring at her which Weiss noticed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Weiss asked.

"No its just surprising that you helped that girl over their." Yang said.

"I just didn't want them to abuse her anymore. Sometimes we humans have little respect for the faunus that even now we treat them like dirt." Weiss said calmly.

Star listened as she made sure her ribbon was still in place. "Well some people just don't care about the faunus." Star replied.

Iona shook her head "It make me sick at how faunus are treated even worse at the SDC." Iona mentioned which caught Weiss and Pepper's attention.

"Really how so?" Blake asked.

"Well this is just coming from me. I've heard that the SDC has questionable business partners they work with and not to mention a even questionable labor force." Iona mentioned.

"Wow... and they can get away with it." Rina said.

"Yeah plus I heard a rumor going around that the heiress to the SDC has gone missing." Iona added making Weiss stop mid bite.

"Was she kidnapped or something?" Ruby questioned.

"She said it was a rumor Ruby. Sometimes rumors aren't true unless their is evidence that says otherwise." Pepper calmly added.

"Yeah... you got a point." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey besides if this heiress has gone missing she wouldn't last ten minutes out their in the real world." Rina began as Weiss gripped her glass a little bit tighter.

"I mean a sheltered girl like her has probably gotten eaten by grimm." Rina added as Weiss squeezed her hand tighter around the glass as cracks started to appear.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she got found by bandits and they killed her themselves or worse they might have..." Rina didn't get to finish as the glass that Weiss was holding shattered in her grip.

The rest of the girls simply looked at Weiss and at what remains of her glass the liquid dripping between her fingers as well as little bits of blood from Weiss hand.

Even Weiss realized what she did as she looked at her now wounded hand.

"Um... guess I don't know my own strength. I'll go get this looked at so it doesn't get infected." Weiss as she left the group.

The group only watched her leave until she was out of ear shot.

"Okay remind me to never get on her bad side." Iona said.

"Though that was a rather odd reaction coming from her. Was it something I said?" Rina asked.

"Ge I don't know maybe making a comment about the missing heiress. That's a little low even for you Rina." Yang added.

Rina only shrugged "Hey just giving my opinion."

**=RWBY=**

Classes came and went as all of Team SPIR, RWBY, and JNPR along with other teams all gathered at Combat Training with Miss Goodwitch as each student was now in their combat gear.

"Now everyone welcome to Combat Training. This class will help you hone you skills in a tournament style contest. Your will compete against one another in single competition. I will randomly draw two of you to face each other." Glynda explained as a hologram projection was displayed above her.

"This will help determine who will be facing who." She said as two dials began to spin. The first one stopped on a picture of Iona.

"Iona Basil of Team SPIR." Glynda declared. The second one stopped on a picture on Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. Both opponents please step forth." Glynda added as the two stepped forward.

"Take your positions please." Glynda ordered as they each took opposite positions of the sparring arena.

A green energy bar came below each of their pictures.

"This will be a tournament style duel. Your auras will be displayed as shown, in order to win the match you must lower your opponents aura into the red or win by knockout." Glynda explained.

"Be sure to keep a sharp eye on your aura so you can prepare yourselves on what do to next. Now then if both competitors are ready." Glynda said as Pyrrha readied her sword and shield as Iona readied her dual pistols.

"You may begin." Glynda ordered as the two began circling each other as everybody else watched.

"So anything we know about Pyrrha?" Star asked curious.

"Not much other than she's a three time champion from Santum and she's highly skilled in combat. Wonder how your partner is going to handle it." Blake added.

At first nothing happened as the two circled each other then suddenly Pyrrha charged at Iona going for a vertical slash but Iona blocked it with her right pistols sword. Iona took the opportunity to take aim at Pyrrha's stomach but seeing it coming Pyrrha quickly shielded her stomach as Iona fired off a few shots before Pyrrha quickly backed off.

This time it was Iona's turn to go on the offensive as she ran at Pyrrha firing off more shots from her pistols. Again Pyrrha managed to block most of them but a few actually got her left shoulder as her aura flashed taking away some of the energy gauge.

Iona jumped up and over Pyrrha as she quickly reloaded her pistols. Pyrrha took the opportunity to attack while she was reloaded as Pyrrha jumped toward her using her shield to bash into her which forced Iona back then attacking with a horizontal slash across the stomach taking a good chunk of Iona's aura bringing to a bright yellow.

Once Iona landed back on the ground she switch to her sword mode then Iona press the trigger on each weapon both igniting different dust elements. Right sword seeming to glow a red hue color while the other a blue hue color. Crossing both blades she slashed both swords firing a fire wave and an ice wave at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha did manage to block it but it made her stumble backwards dropping her guard leaving an opening for Iona to strike as she sped toward her unleashing a three sword combo two vertical slashes and then upward slash taking a big chunk of Pyrrha's aura knocking it down to an orange yellow.

"Wow these two are really going at it as if they know each others moves." Ruby commented enjoying the battle.

"Gotta say their really giving it there all." Yang said also enjoying the spar between the two as they clashed again.

The spar went on for a few more minutes as both of them were nearing the red zone of their aura.

_"Lets finish this with one go." _Iona thought as she charged at Pyrrha. Apparently Pyrrha thought of the same thing as she too charged at her. When they got close to each other they both delivered a vertical slash at each other as they passed one another.

A moment passed as suddenly both their auras flashed then breaking both of them feeling the effects of the fight both dropping to a knee.

"Its seems both competitors auras have dropped into the red which means that in a tournament style competition both fighters would be eliminated at this point." Glynda said.

"Looks like we tied on this time Pyrrha." Iona said.

"Yes but it's seems you might be getting a little sloppy though." Pyrrha added as they both returned to their seats.

"Well done now then for the next two fighters." Glynda said as the dials rotated landing on two other fighters.

"Ruby Rose of Team RWBY and Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL." Glynda said both of them approached the arena.

"C'mon little sis knock him out!" Yang cheered.

"Good luck Ruby." Blake added.

"And be careful." Weiss warned.

As they approach Cardin was now in full armor with dark grey chest armor and around his legs and arms with gold trimmings. He is also carrying around a rather large open mace with a red dust crystal in the middle of it.

"You may begin when ready." Glynda said. Ruby brought out her scythe in scythe mode as she cocked the lever then fired launching herself at Cardin about to attack with vertical cut.

Cardin saw this and ducked the attack then using his mace delivering a vertical attack of his hitting her sides launching her toward a wall taking a good chunk of her aura. Luckily she righted herself landing on the wall before using the momentum to launch another attack but them she triggered her semblance covering herself in her cloak in a flurry of rose petals.

Cardin was about to swing his mace at her but this time Ruby split into three and managed to get behind Cardin appearing out of her semblance and cutting him several times with her scythe taking some of his aura to a bright orange.

Having being annoyed by his opponent Cardin rushed at the younger teen and delivered a solid headbutt which stunned Ruby for a minute.

In the stands Yang was trying so hard not to jump out of her seat and punch him into the ground. Blake had to restrain herself from jumping in the battle while Weiss looked on with worry.

Ruby jumped away from him and fired at him. Cardin's armor took most of the blows he managed to get to Ruby a swing his mace at Ruby aiming for her sides again which connected knocking her back some ways taking her aura to orange.

However the force from Cardin's mace caused her to lose grip of Crescent Rose. She shook off the recoil but she then noticed that her weapon wasn't next to her. She looked toward Cardin as he had a foot on her weapon.

He smirked confidently as he taunted her to come get it. Ruby got into a basic fighting stance with her fist close her body.

"This can't end well. Does she know how to fight hand to hand?" Star asked looking to Yang.

Yang laughed nervously "Well... sort of. She's really not that great at hand to hand."

Ruby charged in recklessly using her semblance to try and get her weapon back.

"Nice try." Cardin said reading where Ruby was heading. The moment Ruby appeared out of her semblance she was immediately met with Cardin's mace to the side of her face sending her flying toward the wall cracking it taking her aura to her limit as it shattered.

"Ruby Rose aura has entered the red the winner is Cardin Winchester." Glynda declared.

Cardin still having her weapon underneath his foot before kicking it toward her "Take that 'garden tool' back to the farm where it belongs kid." Cardin mocked before returning to his seat.

Blake got to Ruby's side helping her to her feet "Ugh... thanks Blake." She thanked as Blake also grabbed Ruby's weapon getting her to her seat as Weiss checked on her leader.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...just frustrated I couldn't beat him." Ruby said frustrated.

Weiss brought Rubys' face to eye level "Hey you did your best and that's all that matters." Weiss said.

Ruby was a little confused especially what happened this morning "Okay first you had me up against a locker and now your complementing me." Ruby said.

"I'm really sorry about this morning I just... don't like others touching my back." Weiss apologized.

"Hey if your sorry then I forgive you." Ruby replied.

Star however still looked at Weiss with a glare _"Ruby may have forgiven her but I still don't like her." _Star thought as the final class let out for the day.

**=RWBY=**

At dinner Team SPIR sat down after getting their dinner which consisted of pork chops with mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of corn on the cob.

"Honestly that Combat Training is going to be one heck of a course to pass." Star replied.

"Well it does help us improve our skills in combat. We're going to need all the training if we're going to make it as huntresses." Pepper said.

"Yeah though I don't think Ruby was looking to good after that last round. Who thought Cardin would be such a tank." Rina replied.

"You know that really isn't helping." Yang's voice replied behind Rina as Team RWBY sat down joined by JNPR.

"Oh um sorry about that." Rina quickly apologized.

Ruby only started eating her food "I just didn't expect him to be good." Ruby said.

"Hey you did great. Cardin is just a little smarter than we all thought that's all." Weiss added trying to cheer her leader up.

"Yeah I guess so." Ruby replied.

"I think you were awesome out their." Nora added.

"Though you could use some more training in close combat." Ren replied.

That only made Ruby grumble "I know but trying to remember all that isn't really my thing." Ruby countered.

"Well how about instead of talking about that we talk about something else like what did you do during that match." Iona replied.

"Whatever that was it was amazing." She added.

"Oh that it was my semblance." Ruby said.

"You splitting in three is your semblance." Pepper said raising a questionable eyebrow.

"That is actually part of Ruby's semblance. She can split herself in three sets of rose petals and then reform into one but its sort of like a split second thing." Yang said as she chowed down on her food.

"How you managed that?" Jaune asked.

"Well when I was back on Patch it was actually when I was training with Yang." Ruby began.

"I think you mean training you how to fight fist to fist." Yang quickly added.

"Then during training Yang threw a punch at me aiming for my face then before it could hit me I was suddenly covered in my cloak and zoomed away from her." Ruby said.

"After that I was trying to figure out more of my semblance." She said.

"You experimented with it." Pyrrha added as Ruby nodded.

"Then I thought what if I could find a way to get behind my opponent without going around them. That's when I came up with the idea of splitting into three." Ruby added.

"Hm... It not only surrounds them on both sides but also above. Not bad of an idea." Pepper commented.

"That quite inventive." Weiss added.

"Yeah plus it also helps me carry others too just as long they aren't too heavy for me." Ruby added.

"Though you sure you're feeling okay Ruby. Cardin kinda hit you pretty hard back their." Blake asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just that my cheek is going to be sore for awhile." Ruby assured as all three teams continued eating.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile else where in Vale City at an abandon warehouse as people were bringing in crates of dusts with SDC logo on them. A man about in his late twenties to early thirties was looking over a map.

He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

This was Roman Torchwich as he look over the map the Vale city.

"We're going to need more men for this job." He said then suddenly his scroll buzzed getting a message. He read over it a then smirked.

"Good. She's in." He stated as he continued to plot his next heist.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Okay this was a rather long chapter probably my longest. If you all liked it please let me know in the comments. Also don't forget to fav or follow as well. This has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**F3: Okay everybody welcome back. For this chapter I'm going to be adding something different to the mix. If you want to find out you'll just have to read this fic. Now before I begin I'll get the disclaimers out of the way. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-8: The Artifacts.**

* * *

Morning came and went as per usual as Star got her team ready to head out to Professor Ports class. He talked about how some grimm aren't as dimwitted as what some may think.

"Now then class would someone tell me what type of Grimm this is." He said as he shown a display of a giant elephant type grimm with large tusks and trunk.

Pyrrha raised her hand to answer "A Goliath sir." She answered.

"Correct Miss. Nikos. Now while some may think these beast are large and slow they are actually one of the more smarter grimm outside of the ordinary ones we've glanced over." Mr. Port said.

_"By glancing over he means talk about for the majority of class. Seriously Port has an unhealthy amount of ego for a human." _Star thought then scratched at her where her ears were hidden under her ribbon.

"However these particular grimm prefer to avoid confrontation with any human beings." Port said.

"But why? They're bodies look durable enough to withstand attacks." Iona replied.

"That may be true Ms. Basil but they know that if they were to attack a huntsman or a huntress that only more of us will appear and assist to take them down which is why that they avoid confrontation with us." Port described.

"Some grimm have been on this planet for many years children and in such a time that they've learned. Learned to avoid trouble from us and that violence will only spawn more violence from our kind." Mr. Port finished as the class bell finally rang.

"Remember their will be a test on these creatures on Thursday so remember to study up." The professor explained as student began to file out.

Star was still having thoughts about what happened in Oobleck's class the other day about what Weiss said to Cardin.

"Hello? Remnant to Star you their?" Rina waved a hand in front of her getting her attention.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Star questioned.

"Yeah I'm saying you got plans for this weekend?" Rina said.

"Well... we could always check out Vale. I really haven't gotten to see a city." Star replied a bit sheepish.

"Okay then it's settled this weekend we're heading to Vale." Iona declared.

"See you girls at lunch hour." Pepper said heading toward her class as did the others.

**=RWBY=**

Star and Rina's weapon forging class went by pretty smoothly for second period as they separated to third period which was History, and to Star's dismay that also meant Weiss was also in that class.

_"I still don't like her after what she did to Ruby last time. Ruby may have forgiven her but I'm keeping a sharp eye on her." _Star thought as she growled slightly.

As the students took their seats as Professor Oobleck began.

"Now then I understand yesterday we covered dust but today I've decided to discuss about something special with all of you. Have any of you ever heard of the Artifacts?" He asked which only gotten confused looks.

"Ah I see you have not. Very then allow me to explain about Artifacts." Oobleck began.

"Artifacts are items that were created in this world by unknown sources. However these items can rather rare and very dangerous in the wrong hands. Now what do some of these Artifacts do? Well some have various abilities depending on how you use them. Also one Artifacts isn't as the same as another. Each one is different in both shape and size." Oobleck began.

"However these Artifacts were lost to time itself waiting to be discovered." Oobleck began but Pepper raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Orion you have a question." He said.

"You said these artifacts have various abilites. What kind of abilities exactly?" Pepper asked.

"Well as far to my knowledge. One artifact in particular has the power to grant the wearier increased aura." Oobleck said but Jaune raised his hand.

"You said wearier. Is it some kind of shield or armor?" Jaune asked.

"Prehaps. It could be from a piece of cloth to actual clothing. But it does leave one to speculate." Oobleck said.

"Even then no one truly knows how many of these artifacts exsists on Remnant. Their could be very few or very many of them out their even if their staring at us directly in the face." Oobleck said silently looking toward Pepper.

"Now then class open your textbooks and read the following on the war for Fort Cassle." Oobleck said as the class went on.

Weiss was struggling a little bit with still a thought of trying to make up for what she did to Ruby yesterday as she read on in the book.

_"Oh just what am I going to do. I know I apologized and everything but I feel like I need to do something else but what." _Weiss thought as class continued on.

**=RWBY=**

After History was completed Star and Pepper were just now heading toward lunch period then Star took a look at her teammate carefully.

"Um... everything okay?" Pepper asked.

"Sorry its just that I seem to noticed that you always wear that scarf. Is it special?" She asked curiously.

Pepper placed a hand on the scarf "It... was my mothers." Pepper answered calmly trying to ignore the tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know." Star said.

"She told me to never take it off and that it'll always protect me. I didn't understand what she meant by that." Pepper said.

Just then a hand touched her shoulder behind her. Acting on instincts she grabbed the person by the upper arm and flipped said person over her shoulder causing said person to land flat on their back.

Turns out said person was Yang "Ow! What was that for?!" Yang replied as Pepper realized who she'd just flipped.

"Oh um sorry about that Yang. My reflexes sort of kicked in." Pepper said sheepishly.

Yang picking herself off the floor "Well they work great." She groaned.

"Okay so what's up?" Star asked.

"Actually Ruby wanted me to ask Pep here a question." Yang said.

Pepper raised an eyebrow "And why couldn't she ask me herself?" She retorted.

"Well no offensive or anything but Ruby thinks that your a little intimidating to her so she asked me to ask you." Yang replied.

"I'm not that intimidating." Pepper countered.

"Well after what we saw at the initiation and well what happened during the combat training. She was wondering if you can help her with hand to hand." Yang said.

"Well... this is a first and I had some training in that field. That is if its okay by you." Pepper said.

"Honestly I wouldn't like someone training my half sister but she was pretty adamant about it." Yang added.

"Wait you two are half sisters?" Pepper replied.

"I kinda saw that one. Normally they would have some of the same traits. I guessing different moms." Star replied.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Yang shrugged.

Pepper thought it over the offer "Well...I see no problem with it, but only if the rest of our teams are present for it." Pepper said.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure the others would like to watch." Yang added.

"After all the classes are done we'll meet up in the courtyard." Star said agreeing to the idea though reluctant, but said nothing.

**=RWBY=**

Classes continued as always leaving the Combat Training last. A few good fight came and went as Jaune was actually hold his own against Cardin but eventually Cardin did win the match but not after losing about half of his aura in the process.

Ren had surprisingly gave Blake a good run for her money even keeping up with Blake's clones. But eventually Blake was able to get the jump on him and take out the rest of his aura eliminating him.

"Well done. Now we have time for one more match." Glynda announced as she selected two others to compete.

"Weiss Louve and Rina Trill please step forward." Glynda ordered as Weiss and Rina stepped up to the arena their aura displayed.

Weiss drew her gun-blade holding it in both hands as Rina unsheathed hers holding it at her side.

"Now then if both fighters are ready you may begin." Glynda said as both of them readied themselves.

"Good luck Weiss." Ruby cheered.

"Kick her butt Rina!" Star shouted.

The two began to circle each other for a minute thinking of where to strike.

_"Okay you can do this Weiss this shouldn't be a problem. I hope." _Weiss thought as she gulped nervously.

Rina however observed Weiss stance _"Hm... from the looks of things she doesn't have that much experience with that weapon of hers. Sure she knows how to hold it but lets see if she knows how to use it." _Rina thought as she smirked.

She charged as Weiss her sword poised to strike. Weiss angled her gunblade enough to block the oncoming attack. Rina slammed her sword against Weiss gunblade which the force from it sent Weiss a few feet away from her.

"Not bad at least you know how to block an attack but lets she you fight with it." Rina taunted.

Weiss didn't take to kindly to what Rina so clicking her shoes together she launched herself at Rina was a blast of wind. Weiss tried a diagonal slash as Rina but Rina was able to dodge it skillfully back flipping away from it.

"Sorry, but are you even trying?" Rina taunted. Instead of Weiss charging in at her she used her right hand and help her gunblade like a gun a fired at Rina firing different types of dust.

Rina dodge the attacks without much issue. _"Yeah it doesn't look like she knows how to use a weapon like that." _Rina thought as she dodged each attack.

Star and the others just looked on at the fight "Wow Rina is doing pretty good their." Iona commented.

"She's toying with Weiss." Pepper simply said.

"Huh? How can you tell?" Star asked.

"Look at the way she moves. The way she dodges each attack. Rina's not taking the fight seriously." Pepper added as they continued to watch the sparring.

Weiss has switched from using her dust bullets to now trying to strike at Rina. However during the fight Weiss was able to get in a hit on Rina when she delivered an uppercut slash with her gunblade taking a good chunk of her aura as she landed on her back.

"Maybe now you'll take me seriously." Weiss said pointing her weapon at Rina.

Rina got herself back up "Okay you want me to take you seriously. Then you asked for it." Rina said as she pressed a button on the hilt which popped the segments of her weapon into a more whip like weapon.

She swung her weapon as it let out a crack when she swung it at the ground.

Weiss for her she simply stood there and looked at Rina's weapon. In her grip her gunblade was shaking because she was shaking out of fear from just looking at Rina's weapon.

Rina saw this and smirked "Whats wrong. Where's all that bravado you had earlier. You look like your shaking like a leaf." She added as she took a step toward Weiss.

Weiss immediately backed away as Rina was getting closer to her. Weiss quickly fired at her unloading her gunblade at Rina but Rina was able to block each one as she flicked her weapon around herself as a shield.

Weiss's weapon clicked as it ran out of ammo but even then Weiss continued to press the trigger subconsciously.

"Your out of ammo. Bad for you, good for me." Rina smirk as she swung her whip as it wrapped around Weiss trapping her in its grip. Weiss for her part was doing all she can to free herself but to no avail.

"She's got Weiss trapped. Nice job girl." Star commented. Pepper for her she was trying her very best to not jump from her seat to stop the fight.

"Now for the final act." Rina said pressing another button which sent electricity through out the blade in which also began shocking Weiss as well taking away a lot of Weiss aura in the progress.

Weiss tried to hold back a scream but it became too much for her to handle as she let out a shout as she body convulsed from the electric shock dropping her weapon.

Rina the let go of the button which disabled the lightning dust going through it. Smoke seemed to come off of Weiss when the electricity stopped as she fell to her knees then fell sideways to the left.

"Weiss Louve has entered the red area of her aura there for Rina Trill is the winner." Glynda delcared as she retracted her weapon coming back together as one sword.

"That was little too easy if you ask me." Rina said as she sauntered back into her seat but Weiss refused to move from her spot as she curled herself into ball shaking.

"Miss Louve please leave the stage." Glynda ordered but Weiss didn't hear her.

Ruby decided to go check on her teammate as so did Pepper as the carefully approached her.

"Hey you okay Weiss?" Ruby asked but Weiss didn't respond immediately.

"C'mon girl. Ruby will take you back to your seat." Pepper said calmly. Weiss carefully got up and wrapped herself around Ruby but still shaking.

"Weiss your shaking. You okay?" Ruby asked but didn't get a response as she remained silent as then the bell rang for end of class.

"Now then class I hope you all improve on your skills. Your dismissed." Glynda said as all the students filed out.

"You did great Rina." Star said commenting her teammate.

"It was nothing. A little too easy though." Rina shrugged as they left the class.

"Yeah but did you have to go overboard in that fight?" Pepper added.

"Hey she asked for it. I simply complied." Rina countered.

Pepper growled a little before pushing past them heading toward the cafeteria.

"What's her problem?" Iona asked.

"You got me." Star answered as the three of them followed Pepper.

**=RWBY=**

After getting their dinner Team SPIR was discussing over their homework.

"So how are classes going for everyone? Good I hope." Star said.

"If by good you mean fine. Plant Science was a mess since we're having to make potions for the class with the plants that we have. Though Jaune almost blew up the whole class as he mixed in the ingredients wrong. Sometimes I wonder about him." Rina said.

"Try having to create a working weapon with bronze metal. Not easy in my opinion." Star added.

"Hey I'm sure things will work out." Iona said. Pepper just continued eating her dinner.

"Hey Pepper you've been oddly quiet ever since after Combat Training. You okay?" Iona asked.

"Yeah... I'm good. Just preparing what I'm going to train Ruby and checking on Weiss making sure she was okay." Pepper replied.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine. Probably repairing her ego after that last period." Rina smirked.

_"I'll be surprised if she doesn't have any nightmares tonight." _Pepper thought.

They saw on the next table they noticed Team RWBY probably discussing their day or more like Ruby was trying to cheer Weiss up.

"C'mon it was just only one sparring match. You were great out their." Ruby commented.

"Ruby you don't have to lie to me you know. I did terrible out their. I barely even scratched Rina. She was toying with me right from the get go." Weiss said.

"Cheer up Weiss you'll be okay. Its not the end of the world because you lost one match. There'll be others." Yang said trying to cheer her teammate up.

"You know this isn't making me feel any better." Weiss added.

"If I knew her weapon did that I would have tried to avoid the match." Weiss said.

"Getting off topic here. What did Pepper say Yang?" Ruby asked.

"She says she can show you a few moves, but are you sure you want to do this little sis?" Yang asked her concerned.

"I want to get better and not always have to rely on Crescent Rose all the time. So I think I'm ready." Ruby announced.

"Just make sure to be careful okay." Blake added a little worried for young huntress.

"I'll be fine." Ruby assured as they finished up their dinner.

**=RWBY=**

After finishing dinner the sun was about to set on the day but their was still some daylight left as Team RWBY and SPIR met up at the courtyard.

Ruby and Pepper stood opposite of each other as their teammates watched from the benches.

"Okay before we start are you certain you want to do this?" Pepper asked.

Ruby only nodded "Yeah I'm certain."

"Good. Now show me your fighting stance." Pepper asked as Ruby got into her stance.

She has her legs parted and with her hands balled into fists close to her body her shoulders slightly raised.

"Okay first off you're way too tense." Pepper replied as she approached Ruby.

"You need to relax the shoulders. If your shoulders are tense and you get hit their your looking at ripped muscles and tendons at best. Second bring your right leg back so your not losing your balance." Pepper instructed as she helped Ruby adjust.

"This will help when you need to pivot your hips into a strike. Also when you pivot make sure to lead with the correct foot when throwing a punch. For example if you want to punch with your right hand you lead with your left foot." Pepper instructed.

"Give it a shot." Pepper said.

"But wouldn't it hurt you?" Ruby replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Pepper said as she readied herself.

"Also make sure to breath when you strike." She reminded.

Ruby prepared to strike as she reeled back her right fist and through a punch at Pepper leading with left foot. Pepper managed to block the punch with her forearm.

"Nice. Now the other one." Pepper instructed as Ruby repeated the same motion with her left hand and lead with her right foot as Pepper blocked the strike again.

"Now your getting it. Make sure to fully extend the arm." Pepper smiled.

_"Okay momma." _ She heard a voice that sounded like her own but younger.

"Huh?" Pepper asked.

"I said I'll be sure to remember that." Ruby said.

"Okay but make sure to practice them. You can't just charge in punching and kicking and expect to win a fight. It's all about having the right technique. Without technique your not going to win a fight." Pepper added.

As the training continued the others looked on "So you really think this'll help Ruby improve." Weiss asked.

"It was her decision so I'll respect it." Yang said as she watched Ruby as Pepper taught her how to block properly as she crossed her arms in a X as Pepper struck.

Star and the rest of her team looked on as well "I didn't know Pepper would be this good at hand to hand. Must of been taught by someone." Iona replied as Ruby blocked another punch with her forearm.

Rina simply snorted "She's decent I'll give her that."

However Star was simply observing her teammate and in the way that Pepper fights as Ruby blocked another blow.

"Great block Ruby. Your a fast learner." Pepper complemented.

Ruby laughed nervously "Yeah... I guess."

"A bit more practice and you'll be prepared if you ever lose your weapon during a fight." Pepper added.

"I really appreciate that your helping me with this." Ruby said.

"Hey its no..." Before Pepper could finish she was engulfed by Ruby in a hug.

_"Thanks mama." _The voice said in the back of her mind. Pepper recognized it as her own when she was younger and memories of that day was coming back to her.

Pepper started to sweat and her breathing began labored and fast.

Ruby heard this and immediately backed away "Um... Pepper you okay?" She asked worryingly as Pepper dropped to her knees her arms wrapping around herself tears trying to escape her eyes closed shut.

The rest of both team saw this but Weiss was the first to react to it. The rest of them followed suit as they tried to approach her but Weiss stopped them.

"Give her some air. Don't crowd her." Weiss said as she approached Pepper.

"Is she okay?" Iona asked worryingly concern in her voice.

"She's having a panic attack. Though it's been awhile since she's had one." Weiss answered.

Star looked at Weiss with a conflicting look "And you know this how?" She asked.

"I've been around her longer and can tell when she's having a panic attack." Weiss answered again as she carefully knelt down to her.

"Hey Pepper. Its me Weiss." She said almost motherly. Pepper carefully opened her eyes as bright orange met pale blue. Almost immediately Pepper buried her head into the base of her neck and cried softly.

Weiss gently stroking the back her head "Shh. It's okay. Calm down." Weiss said as she carefully picked herself and Pepper off the ground.

"I think that's enough for today. Can you girls help me get her to your room?" Weiss asked Star and her team.

"Uh... sure." Star said trying to figure out what just happened with her teammate.

**=RWBY=**

After getting Pepper to her hammock it was then that everyone called it a day right then and there as they all went to their rooms.

As the night wore on Star couldn't sleep still having what happened in the courtyard on her mind as she glanced over to Peppers hammock seeing the poor girl toss and turn in her sleep.

_"She's probably having a nightmare. But what can I do to help her. Can't believe I'm saying this but I'll need to ask Weiss for help on this if she has another panic attack." _Star thought as she turned checking on her other two teammates.

Iona was all curled up sleeping soundly as she watch the rise and fall of her chest. She dared to look at Rina's hammock as Rina decided to not wear her sports bra to bed but still covered up by a blanket as she also slept.

Making sure her teammates were asleep Star decided to finally close her eyes as sleep took her away sleeping soundly.

* * *

**F3: And that is a wrap for chapter 8. Next chapter Team SPIR heads to Vale City for the first time. What will happen? Read it to find out. If you all liked this so far let me know in the comments and don'f forget to hit that fav or follow below. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**F3: Alright everybody welcome back. Let's dive right into this puppy. Before we do though I like to go over the disclaimers with all of you. First of all RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Second I only own the OC charcters and the plot. Third this an AU so there will be some changes. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-9: Weekend in Vale.**

* * *

The weekend finally came as the sun shined at Beacon Academy waking up the students their. Star was the first to awaken as per usual which is a habit she has started to make. She blew her whistle waking everybody up.

"Goody morning everyone." Star announced as her teammate slowly woke up.

"Girl its a weekend today. Do you have to wake us up?" Iona asked.

"Yes. Besides we have plans of going to Vale City today remember." Star reminded them.

Pepper however didn't seemed to get up immediately as she was still half asleep. Star looked over to her with a concern look.

"Rina shouldn't you check on your partner." Star replied.

"Yeah yeah I'm getting up." Rina said as she started to sit up. Star remembered that Rina didn't wear her sports bra to bed as she stopped her.

"Cover up first before getting out of the hammock!" Star said. Rina stopped herself before smirking a little.

"What you like what you see?" She smirked as Star tossed Rina her outfit.

"At least act like your a pre adult and not something else." Star growled blushing a little as she went to check up on Pepper who was still asleep as the girls.

"Pepper. C'mon time to get up." Star said as she gently placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

Almost immediate Pepper's eyes shot wide open and in one swift movement she had one of her gauntlets in gun mode pointing directly at Star.

"Whoa Pepper! It's just me!" Star called out her hands in front of her in a defensive matter.

Pepper realized who was in front of her before lowering her gauntlet and took it off.

"Um... sorry about that. Reflexes." Pepper said groggily.

"You going to be okay?" Iona asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Pepper said as she got out of the hammock slowly. Rina who is finally changed descent.

"Well cause we're going to be heading to Vale today. No classes till Monday." Rina smiled.

Pepper grabbed her things and went to changed into her attire. As this happened a knock came at their door revealing Ruby.

"Oh hey Ruby. Something I can help you with?" Star asked.

"Actually its not for me it's from Weiss. She's wondering how Pepper is this morning after yesterday." Ruby said.

"Well... other than a little groggy she's up and moving at least. Even though she about shot my head off." Star said nervously.

"Huh? How come?" Ruby questioned.

"Well I went to wake her up and next thing I know she was pointing her gauntlets barrel at my head. She has freaky reflexes." Star added.

"Well I for one ain't surprise about that." Weiss voice said next to Ruby along with the rest of the team.

"Oh really." Star groaned.

"Yes really." Weiss added.

Pepper reappeared in her usual attire since it was a weekend so they weren't obligated to wear the school uniform.

"Morning Team RWBY." Pepper replied.

"Morning." Yang greeted.

"So what brings you girls here?" She asked.

"Actually we don't have much homework to do. Ruby was thinking we could hang out today. You know a team get together something like that." Yang suggested.

"Well... we were planning on heading toward Vale today so maybe you girls could join us." Iona added.

"That would be great." Blake said.

"Breakfast first then Vale." Pepper replied as they group left for the cafeteria.

**=RWBY=**

After both teams had their fill of breakfast they headed toward the airship dock that'll take them to Vale City.

"We'll have to travel by bullhead to get their. It shouldn't take too long." Rina added as both teams got on the bullhead as it then took them to Vale City.

After about ten minutes the group arrived at Vale City. Multiple buildings towered over them as they looked around. Mainly Star who was excited from seeing Vale up close.

"Wow this place is amazing." Star said a starry look in her eyes.

"Guess coming from Vacuo you don't see many cities right." Rina replied.

"Nope but I certainly like it." Star added her tail figeting under her clothes.

"Well where do we want to look first?" Ruby asked.

"Um... I never thought of that yet." Star said nervously.

"We can't just wonder around the place aimlessly. Their has to be some place to check out." Blake replied.

Rina suddenly came up with an idea "Well I heard theirs a dust shop here in Vale. I'm sure they'll have some rare dust to get." Rina suggested.

"That sounds perfect. I need to reload of dust anyway plus its a perfect opportunity to explore." Star said as the group of eight headed toward the dust shop while also looking around the city itself.

After about twenty minutes of looking around the group had finally made it toward the dust shop. A two story building with a green roof with a brown sign above saying Crystal Dust and Weaponry.

"So this must be it." Ruby said.

"Well lets check it out." Star added as the group headed inside. Rina however looked outside at the two security cameras hanging just above them.

_"Two outside. Interesting." _Rina thought as she followed the others inside.

When they got inside they saw cases of dust in crystal form varying in different colors along with different weapons hanging on the walls above the dust.

"Oh wow this place is huge!" Ruby squealed as she saw the weapons.

"I'll say." Yang added surprised at how big the store was.

"Can I help you with something?" The owner said which is a female in her late twenties to early thirties.

"Actually I have a question. How did you managed to get so much dust in this place and not only that but weapons as well? That's impressive." Star asked.

The owner simply chuckled "Well actually this place is sort of my own business. My parents helped me getting this building and well I decided why not sell both weaponry and dust at the same time." She said.

"As for where I get the dust from theirs actually a secret dust cove that only I know about outside of Vale. I usually go their at least twice a month to restock supplies." She added.

"Isn't that a little dangerous. You know with the grimm and everything." Blake remarked.

"I hire huntsman as an escort and if I get a good load I usually give them some of the dust as a reward for the help. Though sometimes I feel like I need to hire huntsmen full time." She said.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"You heard about that armored car robbery?" She asked.

"Yeah its been all over the news. Something about someone stealing dust from it." Yang said.

"Not just anyone I believe they dubbed the person The Spider. Cause there has always been spider webs left after the deeds been done." She said which made Rina flinch a little bit.

"But I like to see The Spider get in here." She smiled confidently.

"If The Spider could steal from an armored truck what makes you think it couldn't steal from this joint." Pepper said with a questioning look.

"The floor is pressure sensitive and if anyone other than me touches it the doors in this building will go into lockdown with the police on the way." She said confidently.

"That does sound like a good system." Rina commented.

"Thank you I put a lot of effort into it." The owner added.

"Well okay then but I do want to buy some dust. Mainly those small crystal ones over their." Star said gesturing to them as Rina was carefully looking in the room.

_"So she has keys on her at all times. That may complicate a few things but I'll make it work." _Rina thought as she added it to a list on her scroll.

_"Three cameras inside. Two outside." _She thought adding it to the list as Star and the owner brought the dust to the register.

"How much will all of this be?" Star asked as she went for her pouch with lien in it.

"Well given that these are fine cut. That'll be three hundred and five lien." She told her the order in which Star wilted a little.

"Dang I've only got one hundred and ninety of it." She said. Rina rolled her eyes and brought out single platinum lien card and flinged it at the owner. The owner managed to catch it in time seeing the coloring of the lien card.

"Where did you get one of these?" She asked ijn shock.

"I do a lot of odd jobs around town and such. I believe that is worth five hundred on its own. Oh and keep the change. I'm buying." Rina simply stated.

"Um... of course." The owner said as she rung up the order and carefully bagged each dust.

"Thank you all for shopping here." She said as the group left.

**=RWBY=**

After the dust shop the group decided to go toward a small snack place to get a bite to eat and once again Rina bought for all eight of them apparently having more lien then everyone else.

"Okay I've got to ask. How many odd jobs do you do because you even managed to get everyone here lunch and not even seemed effected by it." Weiss said suspiciously.

"Like I said I've done a number of odd jobs around the city that would even make huntsmen and huntresses jealous." Rina stated taking a bite of her burger.

"Though to buy everyone lunch. Even that's got to cut into your wallet." Star replied but Rina simply shook her head.

"Nah. I've got plenty more lien in a bank. So I'll live." Rina assured as she was messing with her scroll.

"I'll be right back. Got hit the ladies room." Pepper said as she left the group for the moment.

_"Alright now would be a good time to ask Weiss. I can't believe I just thought of that." _Star thought still remembering back on the first day.

"Um... hey Weiss." Star began.

"Hm." Weiss replied.

"What happened with Pepper the other day; how'd you managed to calm her down?" Star asked.

Weiss stopped eating for a moment before she answered "All I did was just talk to her." Weiss stated.

"But it looked like you did so much more than just that." Yang said agreeing with Star.

Weiss simply sighed "Pepper... is a complicated person. Sure she may seem to put on this tough girl act but I know that deep down she is fragile as a sheet of thin ice. At least mentally she is." Weiss began.

"You see she has... what would be a sense of PTSD. But it mainly focuses on memories. All it takes is a memory or something that reminds her of a memory her PTSD will trigger which in turn triggers a panic attack." Weiss said.

"So... what happened yesterday... was my fault." Ruby said now thinking about it.

Weiss shook her head "No. It wasn't your fault Ruby. Pepper has been dealing with this for years when she was little. Trust me... I should know." Weiss added somberly.

"So what do we do if she were to have another one?" Star asked.

"Only thing you can do." Weiss began.

"Give her support and shoulder to cry on." Weiss stated.

Pepper eventually returned as she sat back down next to Weiss.

"So where are we going after this?" Pepper said.

"Well I know its a weekend but I've got some homework to finish up for Oobleck about the Great War." Blake said.

"I think you mean we. We're in the same class." Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah eventually we do have to get everything done. Not to mention that I still have a dagger to create for weapons crafting. That is going to be a chore." Ruby whined.

"I think I have that class as well. I can give you some help with that if that's okay." Iona suggest as Ruby nodded.

"I think I could use some help with one of my classes homework." Yang said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I can help a little and I'm sure if Weiss helps we can get it done a lot faster." Pepper suggested.

"What about you Rina, got any studying to do?" Yang asked.

"I think I'm going to stay out a little bit more you know catch in the sites." Rina said.

"Okay but make sure not to stay out too late. You don't want to miss the flight." Star warned.

"Yes mother." Rina teased. After finishing their lunches seven of the eight girls returned toward Beacon while Rina stayed out to look around more and to plan.

**=RWBY=**

Hours went by as the moon shined upon Vale City with no one out as everybody slept. Well almost everyone as a blur jumped across a building onto another building with ease. The blur stopped and looked toward its target with was the Crystal Dust and Weaponry shop.

The blur was now wearing a simple skin tight body suit to blend into the night sky without being detected. The body suit was fitted for a female but the face was block by a face mask and goggles.

_**"Okay you know what your doing?" **_A voice said in the figures ear.

"Hey relax pops I've been over this a hundred times. I'll use the air vent to get inside and avoid the floor piece of cake." The figure said the voice being muffled but was sounded like a girls voice.

_**"Yeah yeah but try and not to get caught."**_ The voice said.

"C'mon pops. When have I ever been caught." The female said.

_**"Alright just be careful." **_He said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry I will. For now radio silence till I let you know that its done." The female stated as she heard a buzz in her ear meaning the radio went silent.

She carefully approached the building at the side where there aren't any cameras and opened the vents as she crawled inside. After about ten mintues of crawling her way into the vents she was able to find a point of entry.

The owner was about to lock up for the night as she turned off the lights. However she heard a noise as the ventaliation shaft was suddenly flung open as she brought out a flashlight and looked at it as it swung back and forth.

"I thought I'd closed that thing." The owner said scratching her head in confusion.

However before she could move she heard something click behind that sounded like a gun.

"I've got lightning dust loaded into this gun that'll render you stunned for the next three hours. Don't make me have to use it." The female said behind her.

The owner gulped nervously. "I'm guessing you must be The Spider then." She said carefully.

"In person." Spider said.

"But how are you not touching the floor?" The owner asked.

"Lady I'm a spider faunus which means I can climb on walls. Now I believe we have some busniess to attend to." Spider said calmly.

"If you after my dust then please just take it. I've got two young boys at home." The owner said tears threatening to escape.

The Spider simply tried to shush her "I'm not going to kill you. Not my style to kill people." She said calmly which made the owner feel a little at ease.

"Now here's what's going to happen. I want you to go over to your desk and grab your key to the dust safes here. And don't try and press that security button I know you have one. I want you to unlock them and only give me fifty percent of the dust in this building." The Spider ordered.

"Why only fifty? Why not take it all?" The owner questioned.

"Hey I may be a theif but even I got some standards. Like not letting a business go banketrupt. Plus you got kids which is something else I consider." She said.

"You know for a theif you sure are a honorable one." The owner said.

"I try. Now move it." She ordered.

After about twenty minutes of gathering fifty percent of the dust in the building The Spider looked over her load before nodding in confirmation.

"Well done. No one got shot and no one got killed. That's an A for effort." The Spider said enthustically.

"Guess I'll be seeing you." The Spider said as she left through the same way she came.

The owner was able to finally relax a little as she took a seat behind her desk glad to be done with the ordeal.

About five minute later though there was a sound coming from the same place The Spider came through.

"Not again. I gave you what you wanted now why don't you just..." However the owner couldn't get another word out as a shout rang out shooting directly between the eyes killing her instantly as her limp body fell to the ground motionless.

A hissing sound came from above as it mades its way toward the desk making sure not to touch the ground as the blur grabbed the lien and the remaining dust that was in the building and made its way back out the vents.

"Sorry Sssspider theirs a new crook in town." A female voice hissed as it made its disappeared in the alley way behind the buildings bright green eye illuminating the darkness.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Okay now things are starting to get interesting. Who is this new thief and how does it know the Spider? You'll have to find out more next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and if you did make sure to leave a comment and also don't forget to fav or follow as well. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**F3: Hello everybody and welcom back. Hope you all enjoyed the last one cause we're going to be jumping into this one full swing. Before we begin the disclaimers are first. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters and this plot Remember this is an AU so there will be some changes. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-10: Enter the Snake.**

* * *

The next moring came as the sun rose above shining its divine rays onto the world below it which awoke it's citizens. Rina in particular woke up from the suns rays as she stretched her arms hearing earning a small pop from doing so. However when she looked around from her hammock she'd noticed her teammates were currently absent from the room.

"Huh? They must've woke up early. I mean it is still a weekend so they must've let me sleep a bit." Rina said to herself as she climbed out of the hammock and got changed into her normal outfit then proceed to find her teammates.

"If I have to guess their probably still in the cafeteria." Rina said as she headed toward that way.

After about ten minutes of gentle walking she finally arrived in the cafeteria where everybody was present including members of RWBY and JNPR.

"Good morning everyone." Rina greeted.

"Well you finally decided to wake up. You were dead to the world you know." Iona said taking bite of her pancakes before slapping her spoon on Nora's hand who was trying to take her pancakes.

"Ow. Meanie." Nora said childishly rubbing her hand.

"Then next time don't try that again." Iona added.

"How long was I out?" Rina asked.

"It's ten o'clock. Even Star tried to wake you up but you didn't budge." Pepper said.

"Yeah you were zonked." Star said biting into a piece of bacon.

"So what were you all talking about I wonder?" Rina asked as she sat down.

"Actually Jaune found something when he was looking through his scroll." Pyrrha said as Jaune placed his scroll in front of everyone.

"Its actually a video of a new report from this morning. You all may want to hear it." Jaune said as the teams gathered around as Jaune played the video.

_"In other news once again Vale City becomes a victium of a dust robbery happened yesterday as the Crystal Dust and Weapon shop was robbed last night by none other than The Spider."_ The video played.

"So that's nothing new." Weiss began.

"Keep watching." Ren said.

_"There was only one fatality as the owner of this fine store was found dead early this morning as the husband was..." _The video continued playing but Rina completely toned out the rest of it.

_"Dead... no she was alive when I left the place." _Rina thought as millions of thoughts ran through her at that moment.

_"The husband stated that the establishment will continue to serve their customers as they hope to reopen soon." _The video stopped as Jaune paused it.

"Can you believe it. The Spider turning to violence now. Things could get worse for Vale City we're talking a killer on the loose here." Nora pointed out.

"Honestly I'm shocked at this." Star said surprised at the recent event.

"Yeah, and worse the whole place was robbed of both lien and dust too." Ren added.

"Is their anything we can do." Yang spoke.

"I don't know. This is police business. We're still in training." Blake added.

"What about the owner? She was so nice to us when we got their. Their has to be something we can do." Iona suggested.

Star thought a moment before she turned to Rina. "What do you think Rina?" She asked, but she didn't get a response.

"Um... Rina? Remnant to Rina you in their?" She asked but still didn't get any response.

Rina then turned around and began walking out of the cafeteria "I... I need some air." Rina said quickly as she then ran out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the group looked on as she ran out.

"Um is she going to be okay?" Jaune asked.

Star looked on where her teammate just left pondering a thought.

**=RWBY=**

Rina practically ran right out of Beacon as she sprinted toward the airdocks.

"If I can get to Vale maybe I can figure out what's going on and figure out who's setting me up." Rina muttered to herself.

"Going somewhere Miss Trill." A mans voice heard right near her as she basically froze in place as she turned around to find the source of the voice.

"Professor Ozpin." She replied as he approached her.

"May I ask why are you in such a rush?" Ozpin asked.

"Um... their's... something I need to handle in Vale sir. Quite urgently." Rina stated quickly.

Ozpin hummed to himself before speaking "This wouldn't happen to be what appeared on the news now would it." He said.

"So... I assume you heard about that huh." She replied.

"Yes I make sure to remained informed about most things that way I could prepare for any scenerio." Ozpin said.

"I see. Sometimes its could to be prepared for somethings." Rina added.

"Such as a heist for example." Ozpin said which only made Rina slightly flinch.

"Um... why would you say that sir?" She asked.

"Well it takes much work to make sure a heist goes smoothly without any issue. Have to make sure to scope out your target and how it operates. Then and only then that you can come up with a plan that doesn't involved killing anyone." Ozpin said before he took a sip from his mug.

"Wouldn't you agree Miss. Trill?" He asked.

"Um... I guess so. I mean you have to be careful so you don't set anything off." Rina said nervously.

"Correct. Also whatever plans you have in Vale that is urgent might I suggest you bring your teammates along. That way you won't have to do things on your own all the time." Ozpin suggested as he began to walk away from Rina.

Rina couldn't help but wonder why Ozpin stopped her _"You think he may suspect... no way he couldn't know... could he?" _Rina pondered as she decided to head back to the cafeteria to gather her teammates.

**=RWBY=**

"So other than that anyone else got any plans for today?" Star questioned.

"I think some of us still have homework to finish up. Right Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. The Great War for Ooblecks class in a killer one." He groaned.

"Hey maybe Blake and I can help you with it." Weiss suggested.

"Do a team study session with everyone here." Blake added.

"That...actually doesn't sound too bad lets..." Star began until Rina came in.

"Oh hey Rina." Ruby said seeing girl coming in.

"Sorry if I baled on you all. I didn't know what came over me." Rina said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey it's okay. We were planning a big study session together as a team with them here." Star said.

"Actually I might have something better. Why don't we solve this murder?" She stated which she got multiple looks.

"You want us to do what!?" Pepper replied.

"Look I know this is beyond us but c'mon the police are as realiable as a chicken with its head cut off." Rina said getting her point across.

"If they were good they would've caught Roman Torchwich by now." She then added on groaning a little having to say his name.

"She... does have a point." Ruby said.

"He did get away after Miss. Goodwitch came to help me." She added remembering that night.

"See. Let's at least give it a try." Rina said before turning to her leader.

"What do you say leader?" She asked Star.

Star thought a moment before she answered "Well... it is rather weird that The Spider would be murdering people now. It just doesn't make any sense." Star pondered before making a decsion.

"Okay then at least we can investigate, but let's try and be inconspicuous." Star replied as Rina smiled.

"You girls need some help." Blake offered.

"It's best if we go in a small group. Going in bigger group will make people nervous. I think we'l handle it." Star said.

"Okay just don't anything stupid." Weiss said.

"We'll try not to." Pepper said as Team SPIR headed out toward Vale.

**=RWBY=**

After the airship ride to Vale the group headed toward the shop where the police were already their.

"Wow they're already here." Iona said.

"Yeah and looks like there going through everything." Pepper added.

"Well maybe we can help out a little." Star replied as the group approached the shop.

"Whoa hold on kids. The place is off limits." An officer stopped them.

"Actually we're huntresses in training. We go to Beacon Academy. We we're wondering if maybe we can help out around here." Star offered.

"Sorry, but even if huntresses in training your still kids." The officer told them. At that time Rina triggered her semblance for a moment as her eyes glowed reading the man's mind.

"Considering your not getting any leads." Rina replied which seemed to surpised the officer.

"How'd you know..." The officer started but Rina cut her off.

"That you actually need some outside help. My semblance is psychokinesis. Meaning I can use all sorts of telekinetic power including mind reading and telepathy. Your mouth says for us to leave but your thinking your wanting some help. Right?" Rina replied.

The officer was taken aback from Rina's semblance and thought it over before responding.

"I could lose my badge for this but I could use your girls help on this. Just try and not touch anything and if you find anything of interest you let me know right away." The officer said.

"Thanks officer." Iona replied. Rina deactivated her semblanc but felt the recoil from using it as she held her head trying to shake it off as she dropped to a knee.

"Hey you okay Rina?" Pepper questioned with some concern.

"Sorry just whenever I use my semblanc it sort of effects my mind a little bit. Really depends on how long I use it for." Rina replied as she stood back up.

"But c'mon we got some investigating to do." Rina said as they headed inside.

Once they got inside they saw the amount of damage that was caused with the glass cases containing the dust were all broken as glass littered the floor. White tape marked the floor where the victiums body was moved luckly most of the weaponry was still intact.

"Whoa talk about damage. Its looks like whoever was in here really went to town on the place." Iona commented.

"Yeah." Rina muttered.

"Let's look around see if we can find some clues. Shout out if you find anything." Star replied as the girls went to look around.

Pepper looked underneath the air vents where it was the supposed entrance.

"Hm... someone had to be someone slim in order to fit in through the vents. But how would they be able to avoid hitting the floor." Pepper muttered.

She continued to look around the vents until she felt something underneath her shoe. She removed her shoe from the floor and underneath it reveal a small gold bullet casing.

"A bullet casing? Now how'd you get over here?" She asked herself looking at the casing.

Meanwhile Rina was looking toward the register at the front where the white tape was labeling where the owner was shot at. There wasn't much at the front part of the register so she decided to check the back. She first noticed that the register was force open as the bottom of it where the lien was stored was bent slightly.

"Probably a crowbar. Took at least two thousand lien." She muttered before she noticed something near the left of the machine. The object was see through and flakey with a rough structure as it might have belonged to something.

"This looks very familuar." Rina muttered then realizing what it is.

"... Snake skin." She muttered before getting the girls attention.

"Hey! Over here!" Rina called out getting the others to come to her.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Star asked.

Rina nodded "Yeah I did. Look." Rina pointed toward the snake skin piece.

"And what exactly is that?" Iona questioned.

"It looks like snake skin. But wouldn't their be more than just a piece." Pepper commented.

"Yeah their would but why only just one piece?" Star questioned.

Rina looked at the piece of snake skin before coming up with a solution.

"I think I know who this belongs to." Rina said getting the girls attention.

"Who do you think this belongs to?" Iona asked.

"C'mon girls put it together this could only belong to. I believe a faunus caused this more importantly a snake faunus." Rina replied.

"A snake faunus. I guess that explains the snake skin. Snake faunus shed their skin like other snakes." Iona added.

"Okay but do we know who this snake faunus is?" Pepper asked.

Rina took a moment before speaking "Actually... I do know who it is." Rina said with a bitter look.

"You do huh?" Pepper replied her arms crossed.

"Yeah. She... was an old friend of mine but she did something that caused us to split apart. We never spoke in eight years because of what she did." She said.

"Okay then lets go find her." Iona said.

Rina went wide eyed at the thought "Are you crazy?! She's not an easy person to find. You don't find her she finds you." Rina added.

"Okay for now we she tell the officers on what we found and to be on the look out for a snake faunus and to let us know that way we can handle it." Star suggested as the group agreed and left the shop.

Rina clenched her fist all well knowing exactly who she's looking for.

_"Sorry girls but this is something I've got to do on my own." _Rina thought as she glanced back at the white tape where the body of the owner was at before leaving the store following the girls.

The officer came up to them before they could leave.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Their's a bullet casing under where the vent is. Along with a piece of snake skin. We believe a snake faunus did this." Pepper replied.

"A snake faunus huh. Well that does narrow things down a bit. Though it would be better if I had a name." The officer said.

"Euryale Oboro." Rina simply said as everyone looked toward her.

"That's the person your looking for." She added.

"Um... do you have a description." He said as she pulled out a photo from her back pocket and gave it to the officer.

"This should help you find her." Rina added.

"Thank you. I'll have my men looking for this women in no time." He said.

"Good luck. Your going to need it." Rina added as the group left the shop behind as they began to make their way back to Beacon.

**=RWBY=**

Once they got off the airship it was a queit walk back to the dorms as none of them said a word till Iona broke the ice.

"Um... hey Rina how'd you know this Euryale girl?" She asked.

"We... we're good friends a long time ago. Where ever she went I followed her when we were little. Then one day when I was ten years old she did something I didn't think she could do." Rina began.

"She killed someone didn't she?" Star said.

"After that me and her seperated and never spoken since." Rina finished.

"Well now the police know who their looking for and maybe they'll be able to arrest her and put an end to it before any more people get killed." Star added.

Rina simply stared at the ground _"Yeah... maybe."_ She thought as the girls headed back toward the dorms.

"Well other than that anyone got any plans. I mean we still got some daylight left." Star said.

"I was going to see if Ruby needed some more help with hand to hand. Maybe teach her a little more." Pepper added.

"I think Pyrrha is helping Jaune with some training. I think I'll go help him out on that." Iona said.

"I'll go to and help." Star said then glanced towards Rina.

"And what about you Rina? Wanna come?" Star asked.

"No thanks Star. I think I'm going to take me a nap. Walking around Vale as got me tired so I'm heading back to the dorm." Rina said.

"Alright just don't sleep all day." Star replied as Rina headed back toward the dorms.

In the dorms once Rina knows no one else was around to listen she began making a call to Roman.

_**"Well it was about time I heard something from you. What happened?" **_He said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sorry if I had you worry pops, but something went down after I left the shop last night." Rina said.

_**"Oh and what happened?" **_He asked curious about what happened.

"There was a murder, and no before you say anything it wasn't me that did it." Rina said quickly.

_**"Okay if it wasn't you then..." **_Roman began but Rina caught him.

"Does the name Euryale Oboro ring a bell to you?" Rina said which seemed to have caught him off guard.

_**"What!? But wasn't she in solitary the last time we've seen her." **_Roman said completely shocked.

"Yeah and I think I know where she is." Rina said.

_**"...So... what you gonna do?" **_He asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna nick this problem in the bud before it gets worse." She said confidently.

_**"Without your team?"**_ He questioned.

"Hey they'll only slow me down. Besides I can take care of this during the night plus I know exactly where she's going to hit." She added.

_**"And how would you know that? I'm guessing you found something at that dust shop." **_Roman added.

"Call it a hunch but what was that one dust shop you were trying to rob before 'little red' stopped you." Rina asked.

_**"I think it was called Dust till Dawn." **_He answered.

"Bingo. She'd always wanted to try and rob from that place and if that happens tonight she'll most likely kill the owner of that shop." Rina replied.

_**"Want me to send Neo out with you? You know she'll be wanting to get her hands on her." **_He replied.

"Only have her keep close but not to close the she would notice. I want to handle this one okay. Oh and pops." Rina began.

_**"Yeah?" **_He said back.

"I'm not guarenteeing this to go smoothly so if I have to..." She said.

_**"Alright just be careful out their and don't get killed. Last thing I need is to see you on the news." **_Roman warned.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. Talk to you in the morning when everything is done." Rina said as she hung up.

She then went into her drawer to grab extra ammo for her pistol and dust shards for her weapon. She opened her pistols cartridge and emptied it then inserted blue and yellow dust bullets into the six slots that it held.

Then with a flick of her wrist she closed the cartridge with ease as she mentally prepared herself for what's to come tonight.

"Get ready Euryale Oboro cause tonight The Spider spins her web and is coming for you." Rina growled preparing for the battle that's to come.

* * *

**F3: And cut. Things are about to get dicey for our friend Rina. If you want to find out what happens then you'll have to keep reading and find out. Also if you readers like this fic make sure to leave a comment and don't forget to also hit that fav or follow too. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**F3: Alright everybody welcome back. So far things are about to get interesting with Rina so yeah this chapter is going to be mainly Rina focused but there will be other character focus in the future. First off RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and I only own the OC characters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-11: The Spider and The Snake.**

* * *

Night had finally fallen over Beacon Academy as all of the teams were all asleep sleeping soundly without a care in the world. However all but one was still awake as Rina woke up and carefully got out of her hammock without trying to alert her teammates.

She quickly but silently got changed into the same attire she wore when she robbed the previous shop. A black skin tight suit that shows off her curves and hourglass figure. She also wore a visor to cover her eyes so she wouldn't be identified. She checked over her weapons one more time before she headed over toward the window.

With being gentle she carefully opened the window just enough for her to slip through. Thanks to her being a spider faunus she was able to cling to the wall outside as she gently closed the window without waking her team.

She let out a sigh of relief glad that no one hadn't gotten woken up as she back flipped off the wall. Almost on instinct she pushed out her right palm out in front of her and fired a string of webbing from it which held to a nearby post as she swung from it launching herself into the air.

She repeated this several times before reaching the docks where the airships were getting ready to take off.

She fired webbing from her left palm as the ship was taking off and was able to slip right inside without much issue.

"Now I just have to wait." Rina muttered as she waited inside the airship. Luckily no one was in it at the time.

**=RWBY=**

After the fifteen minute ride she quickly slipped out before patrol would come around as she climb up a nearby building.

"Okay looks like I'm in the clear. Time to see if Neo is around." She muttered as she triggered her semblance.

_"Neo you there?" _She said projecting her thoughts.

_"Yeah I'm here." _Neo's voice said back.

_"It's good to hear from you. Sort of in way." _Rina smiled.

_"Yeah but are you sure you don't want me to come help you? I owe that bitch for taking away my voice!" _Neo barked back angrily.

_"I know you want a piece of her too but this is something I need to take care of. I want you to hideout near the Dust Till Dawn shop but make sure you're not spotted by her okay?" _Rina ordered.

_"Fine, but safe a piece for me okay." _Neo said.

Rina simply giggled _"Okay I'll leave something for you." _Rina added as she disabled her semblance.

Luckily the recoil from using it wasn't bad so she was able to move on as she jumped from building to building hoping to get to the shop before anything else escalated.

**=RWBY=**

After about fifteen minutes of going from rooftop to rooftop she was able to find the place she was looking for. It was a simply square shaped shop with two glass windows though one of them looks like it had been recently repaired with a big sign on the front saying Dust Till Dawn on it.

"Looks like this is the place." Rina said as she spotted Neo nearby in an alley way across from the dust shop as she triggered semblance again.

_"Is she in their?" _She asked.

_"Yeah she's in their alright. If you need me just shout for me okay." _Neo's voice said to her.

Rina jumped from the building she was on to the front of the shop and she could already hear trouble was brewing.

"Please you already have my lien and dust. What more could you want?" Rina could hear the sounds of an old man inside.

"Ssssorry old timer but thisss is where we part ways... permenantly." The voice hissed as a sound of a pistol clicked.

Immediately Rina kicked in the door getting the two attentions.

"You know this place really needs better security I mean for it to be robbed twice now. I consider electronic security system old man." Rina said getting the one in front of hers attention.

The girl was about twenty years old with a slender frame and very dark black skin but with patches of brown on her body along with pearl white markings on her face from her eye lids to the mouth with white hair with gold accents going down her hair. She has bright green eyes.

She wears a gold and light brown strapless sports bra that shows off some cleavage along with dark brown jeans with the right leg completely gone only to her lower thigh. On her hands is a pair of black gloves but have purple colored dust.

The women smirked at Rina "Well well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"I'm going to ask you to leave the shop before things get nasty for you." Rina said her mask muffling her voice.

"Aw come on girl don't need to hide yourself." The women said to her.

Before she could do anything else Rina brought out her sword and immediately switched to its whip mode as she wrapped it around the women and launched her out of the shop and into the streets.

"Ow. Getting a little rough aren't we." She said getting up as she brushed herself off.

"You've chose the wrong place to come back to Euryale Oboro." Rina replied.

Euryale only laughed a little "Oh if it wasn't for me you both wouldn't be standing here." She said.

"You betrayed us!" Rina shouted back.

"Heh. Oh Rina you're so naive. Roman... your so called father was doing nothing but simple robberies and it was starting to get old and stale so I decided to spice things up a little. You can't blame me for that." Euryale replied.

"You spicing things up cost Neo her voice and I don't think she hasn't forgotten about that." Rina growled.

"Oh that's right I forgot how you two are close but I think I've had enough of the chit chat." Euryale said as she brought out her weapons from behind her which were a pair of katars.

"For once I agree." Rina growled as brought her sword whip back together into a sword and charged at her. Their weapons clashed as Euryale crossed her weapons to block the oncoming attack.

Rina swung her sword again only for Euryale to dodge as she jumped toward a nearby building.

"Come and get me if you can." Euryale hissed as Rina followed behind her.

Every time they crossed a building their weapons would clash none of them giving an inch on each other until they reach a big enough building with a wide enough roof.

"You know why don't you take off that stupid mask so I can sssee who I'm going to kill." Euryale hissed.

Without a moment's thought removed her mask showing her face to her.

"Ah there's the face I want to see." Euryale said.

"Yeah and it'll be the last you ever see again!" Rina shouted charging in at her weapon flared ready to take her opponent down.

Their weapons clashed again "Oh come on Rina don't you remember the old daysss." Euryale said.

"Not a care in the world just the three of us against the world. Nothing could ever stop us." She added.

Rina remembered but she also remembered what happened that caused Euryale to betray them.

_**[Flashback]**_

_A nine year old Rina was looking about town. She wore a charcoal sleeveless top with tan shorts and finger-less gloves to hide her faunus trait. Beside her is another girl about eight to nine years old with short brown and pale pink hair wearing a small short sleeved shirt with jean pants._

_On Rina's left side is a twelve year old girl Euryale with wearing a simple purple top she shows off her stomach and skinny jeans that hugged her curves._

_"Can someone tell why we are here anyway?" Euryale said._

_"Well me and Neo have been scoping out a place that we can hit but it's going to take all of us." Rina said._

_"Oh and what place is this?" Euryale asked._

_"Oh you'll see." Neo smiled giggling as they approached the target place._

_It was a large building with a three large windows on each side. _

_"A dust shop." Euryale said._

_"Yeah but this shop has gets a huge load of dust every morning before opening. I think if we can sneak in through the back we'll get the dust before anyone ever notices." Rina smiled._

_"Yeah we'll get what we want and we can sell them for some major lien." Neo said._

_But Euryale wasn't all excited "So were going to steal from a dust shop and then sell the stuff we get. Why don't we just keep the dust instead?" She added._

_"Hey with the amount of dust we can gather we'll be able to get out of this dump and start a new life for us." Rina said in which it Euryale groan._

_"Alright, but you all better be right about this." Euryale said as they prepared for tonight._

_**[Flashback End]**_

**=RWBY=**

"Ah those were good timesss for us right Rina." Euryale said trying to push Rina back but that only caused Rina to push back harder.

"Yeah and what happened after that huh!? You had different plans." Rina shouted as she remembered what happened next.

_**[Flashback]**_

_The dust shop was now burning on the inside due to an unexpected explosion caused by an mix of fire and lightning dust with the windows that were blasted open._

_Rina tried to find her way out of the building but the smoke was too thick but she first had to find Neo but instead she saw Euryale standing near the window with the bag full of dust._

_"Euryale! We have to get out of here! Help me find Neo!" Rina called out but her friend didn't move an inch all she did was had this wicked grin on her face._

_"Sorry little Rina but I don't think I'm going to help you." She said._

_"What... why? I thought we friends. Family." Rina said which only made Euryale huff._

_"Here's a taste of reality. Sometimes things just don't go the way you want it. I was using you two this entire time and you two were too dumb to notice it. We were never friends." Euryale hissed sharply which only seemed to hurt Rina._

_"But... I thought..." Rina said trying to hold back the tears but they began to flow down her face._

_"Now if you'll excuse me I've got some dust to sell thank you." Euryale said as she expertly jumped through the window without getting scratched._

_Meanwhile Rina was trying to locate Neo and luckily enough she was able to find her but she was knocked out and some of the wood was still burning as it burned her throat._

_Rina quickly got the wood off her trying not to burn herself in the process as she shook Neo trying to wake her as the fire was growing on the inside._

_She coughed try to remain upright and awake but her vision was starting to blur from all the smoke. _

_"HELP! ANYBODY HELP!" She shouted with all her might hoping to get the attention of someone. By some string of luck someone kicked the door down and saw the two girls. However Rina couldn't make out the person since her vision was blurred and eventually she blacked out._

_When she awoke again she was in a hospital bed in Vale City alongside Neo in another bed._

_She herself had several bandages around her hands from touching the fire. She tried to flex them into a fist only to get pain from them._

_"How yah doing kid?" A person asked. She looked around toward the front door and noticed a man standing there with bright orange hair and a white coat._

_"I... I think I'm fine, but what about Neo?" She asked._

_"Ah so that's the other ones name. Probably short for something." He said before he continued._

_"I spoke with that doc and well... while you only suffered from minor burns... the fire damaged her larynx pretty bad... even if she recovers from her burns... she'll never be able to talk again." He said which was a serious blow to her not ever having to hear her friend slash sister speak again._

_"So... what's going to happen to us? Are we going to be put into the system for adoption?" Rina asked._

_"Actually I've already took care of that. You'll be coming home with me." He said calmly._

_It made Rina a little uneasy about what he just said "But I don't even know your name." She said._

_The man smiled at Rina "I'm Roman Torchwich. Pleasure to meet you." He said as the two continued talking._

_**[Flashback End]**_

**=RWBY=**

"You took away my sisters voice but in a way I have to thank you also." Rina said as she jumped back from Euryale.

"Cause if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Roman Torchwich. He gave me and Neo a home and treated us like we we're his own, but you don't care much for family do you." Rina said.

"Spoken like a true thief." Euryale hissed as she charged in at Rina again. Rina prepared herself for the oncoming attack but suddenly Euryale stretched her arm out with katar in hand which caught Rina off guard and was able to slash at her back without much problem which forced Rina forward in which Euryale was there as she struck her with a hard knee to the gut.

The force did knock the wind out of Rina as she was flung backwards from the attack as she landed on another building and landed hard on her right shoulder.

Euryale quickly caught up to her landing not far from her "You like that. My semblance is flexibility. I can manipulate any part of my body and make it stretch or even wrap around others." She taunted.

Rina got up and flexed her right shoulder making sure it could still move as her aura was already working to heal it.

"Good to know." Rina simply stated as she decided to go on the offensive and ran directly at her opponent readying for another round. In a flurry the two exchanged blows while some attacks landing their mark and some missing none of them showed that they were ready to quit.

The two continued to strike other but then Euryale used her semblance again to try and land another back attack. This time to not be fooled Rina jumped over her kicked her on the back of the head sending Euryale stumbling forward.

She didn't seem to like that very much so when turned around quick and responded in kind with her katars as she tossed them directly at Rina. Rina easily avoided the attacks but it left her wide open to a right hook to her face which sent her flying toward yet another building.

This time she landed okay without much trouble but she took a glance at her scroll that she was running out of aura too quickly. She had to finish the fight quick or she'd be taking real pain if she runs out of aura.

Euryale landed in front of her as she began to walk over to her "And here I thought you'd be a challenge for me. Honestly I'm disappointed in you Rina." She said as she kicked Rina in the gut causing Rina to roll away from her.

"You've grown weak Rina. You and your code of being an honest thief have made you soft. Now I see in front of me is nothing but a shell of your former self." Euryale said as she proceeds to stab her katar into Rinas' right leg just under her thigh.

Rina shouted out in pain as her aura finally broke as she felt Euryale's katar stab through her flesh. Euryale then pulled her weapon out as blood started to pool out of Rina's leg.

"I could kill you if I wanted but you're not worth my time anymore." Euryale turned around and began to walk away.

However Rina using what last bit of strength she has got on to one knee, brought out her pistol and with all she had left tackled Euryale to the ground and quickly pressed her pistol directly at Euryale skin.

She looked surprised but then looked at Rina with a calmer look as she chuckled at her "You're not going to kill me Rina you don't have the guts to do that." She said.

"No I'm not going to kill but I know something that you don't." Rina said as she smiled.

"Reptiles while they do like hot weather... they hate the cold." Rina said knowingly which made Euryale go all wide eyed and before she could react Rina cocked the gun and pulled the trigger which fired an ice dust bullet at her.

The effect was almost immediate as Rina got off of Euryale as ice started to form around her keeping her in place while also freezing her. Euryale was already shivering from the effect as ice formed across her chest and down her waist to her legs preventing her from moving.

She struggled trying to break free but the ice was too thick for her to break.

"Y-You... a-are g-g-going to p-pay for this." Euryale said shivering from the ice she was trapped under.

Rina cocked her weapon again loading in a lightning dust and fired at her shocking her which made her pass out.

"Oh... shut up." Rina huffed as she finally lay on her back. She heard a pair of footsteps that sounded like coming from heels. Just then Neo was staring down at her with a minor upsetting look.

"Yeah I know I forgot to save you a shot at her but right now you think you can get a med kit cause me leg is still bleeding over here." Rina replied motioning to her leg that was still oozing with blood.

Neo simply rolled her eyes as she actually had one on hand.

"You had one just in case this happened didn't you." Rina said and Neo smiled knowingly as she started to patch her up.

After about ten good minutes Neo was able to patch up Rinas right leg and was able to stop some of the bleeding.

"Thanks Neo. I owe you one." Rina said but Neo held up two fingers.

"Two? What do you mean two!?" Rina replied as Neo then pointed toward the knocked out Euryale.

"Oh... right." Rina said as she tried to get up but still felt the pain from where the stab was as Neo helped her up using herself as a crutch.

"Thanks but I just need help getting to the airships that's all. By then my aura should recover." Rina said as Neo smirked a little.

Rina smiled at her as if she understood "Okay if you can get us their. Then hit it." Rina said and just then they both shattered like glass thanks to Neo's semblance.

**=RWBY=**

After saying her goodbyes to Neo she was able to get onto the ship without getting spotted as the airship took her back toward Beacon as it was prepared to drop off extra cargo for the school.

After about a ten minute flight the pain in her right leg was reduced to a throbbing pain as her aura was now working on healing it. Even though the pain had decreased she left the bandage on just to make sure it would heal properly.

Once she landed back at Beacon she'd carefully headed toward the dorms of her teams room making sure not to get spotted by any teachers that were out and about patrolling the grounds.

Luckily she made her way toward her teams room without much issue as she carefully opened the door as she peaked inside. Iona was sprawled in her hammock without out much care. Pepper was surprisingly sleeping soundly as she switch positions on her hammock. Her leader Star was sleeping soundly on her sides as she heard gentle snoring from her.

Rina went inside and carefully closed the door not wanting to wake her teammates as she proceeds to get changed back into her night gear and got into her hammock.

She'd noticed the time on the wall the read two-thirty five a.m. but she only shrugged.

_"I'll get at least five and a half hours of sleep but it was worth it."_ She thought as she let sleep take her away as she closed her eyes and slept knowing that Euryale Oboro got what she'd deserved.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Well at least we got some of Rina's backstory but I don't think we're done with her yet. Okay everyone tell what you think about this chapter in the comments. Please guys let me know I mean comments is fuel for the authors right. Also if you guys liked it don't forget to either hit fav or follow as well. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**F3: Hello everyone welcome back to chapter twelve of Sapphire Stars. Now before you dive into this story the disclaimers are first. RWBY in property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters. Okay with that said Lets Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-12: Oh Louve is Me (Part 1)**

* * *

The next morning went as the same as usual with everyone getting up for another week of school.

"Okay Team SPIR up and at it. It's a new week and you know what that means." Star added who was already changed into her uniform.

"Yeah... another week of torture from Professor Port." Iona said groggy as she got up from her hammock. Pepper was the second to arise from her hammock and while Rina was getting up she was doing it slowly.

This brought to Pepper's attention. "Everything okay their Rina?" Pepper asked her partner.

"Yeah just... give me a minute." Rina said she got out her hammock making sure to land on her left leg and bringing her right leg down gently.

"Okay we got a full day ahead of us so we better get to it. Everyone get changed and we'll head down to breakfast." Star said.

Rina moved to get her uniform but she suddenly started feeling pain from her right leg as she nearly doubled over.

"Whoa there girl. You sure you're okay?" Pepper asked as she was able to stop her partner from fall over.

"Yeah... I think so." She said try not to scream in pain.

_"I thought my aura should've healed my wound by now. I guess it only closes the wound but not fully healing it. Dang and Neo put so much work into patching me up too." _She thought.

Pepper got a full look at her partner and notice some small bags starting to form under her eyes.

"You sure. Cause it looks like you haven't had a good nights sleep. You sure you're going to be able to make through the day?" Pepper asked concerned.

It annoyed Rina that having to rely on others to help her, and she found it rather frustrating "You don't need to be concerned for me. A bit of a pick me up and I'll be right as rain." Rina said she took her uniform and went to go get change in the bathroom.

It only made Pepper more concern seeing her partner walk with a limp on her right leg.

"Hey she'll be fine. Let's get changed and head down to breakfast." Star replied as the members got changed and went to the cafeteria.

**=RWBY=**

After getting their breakfast they sat together alongside team JNPR who'd recently joined them.

"So any leads on who killed the owner of that store yet?" Ren asked.

Star shook her head "No but if this doesn't stop who knows where the Spider will strike next."

"Hey I'm sure you'll find something or another." Jaune said in which Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Yes. The answer will appear in time. You can't rush it." She added.

"Well then its a good thing that we're here to provide answers." Ruby's voice said behind them as they sat down next to them in which Yang tossed a newspaper in front of them.

"Huh?" Star replied as she took the newspaper in hand as she looked at the front page and read it.

"A snake faunus by the name of Euryale Oboro was arrested last night for the murder of the owner of the Crystal and Weapon shop. An unknown tip came in describing Euryale as the killer and the one who robbed the shop. The family said that they are very grateful to whoever called in the tip and wish to one day thank them in person knowing that justice had finally been brought for their family." Star finished.

"Wow that was surprisingly quick. To think a snake faunus did that to the owner. Well I guess that wraps up that mystery." Iona said taking a sip of her drink.

However Nora notice something on the back page of the newspaper "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company still missing. Rumors fly that it may be a kidnapping?" Nora read.

Star flipped over the page seeing a picture of the missing heiress. The picture shows her with her long white hair in an off center ponytail with bright pale blue eyes wearing a small grayish silver tiara hairpin.

"The heiress of the SDC Weiss Schnee was been missing now for nearly two weeks. Rumors of a kidnapping might be involved. However the CEO Jacques Schnee has no comments expect for the return of his missing daughter and will pay a reward of fifty thousand lien for anyone that can return Weiss Schnee alive and well." Star read which slightly made Weiss flinch.

"Hey the heiress has the same name as you Weiss." Yang said.

"Um... yeah... I guess." Weiss added trying to keep her composure.

"I wonder what happened to make her go missing. Did she run away?" Ruby asked about to take a bite into a glazed donuts. However Yang noticed that a bit of purple jelly was in it and she immediately stopped Ruby by grabbing her wrist before she could take a bite.

"Whoa there sister. That has grape jelly in it." Yang said in which Ruby wide eyed before inspecting the fluffy object. She did noticed the purple jelly in it and immediately placed it down.

"Thanks for that sis. That wouldn't have been pretty." Ruby said.

"Um... why its just a donut." Weiss replied slightly confused.

"Ruby has an allergy to grapes. Trust me last time she had one it nearly killed her. After that we had to throw out any grapes in the house including grape jelly." Yang replied.

"But what about strawberry's?" Prryha asked.

"That she's okay with." Yang answered.

"That's good to know. We don't want Ruby to have an allergic reaction." Pepper added as she finished her drink.

They spent a few more minutes of talking before having to go to their first class of the day. However what they didn't that Cardin also had the same newspaper that they were reading and is already putting the pieces together about someone, and grinned.

**=RWBY=**

Classes went by as usual until Star got to Doctor Oobleck's class as he was discussing the advantages of the faunus.

"Now then class who can tell me what main feature of a faunus that they have in their disposal?" Oobleck asked as he looked upon the class before choosing someone at random.

"Mr. Arc." He said as she slammed his hand right in front of Jaune which caught him off guard.

"What is the main advantage of a faunus?" He asked again.

"Um..." Jaune said trying to think but at the corner of the classroom Pyrrha was trying to help him by pointing toward her eyes. Jaune was able to understand part of it as he spoke.

"Something... to do with their eyes." Jaune said hestiantly.

"Yes that's partially correct but what is so special about their eye?" Oobleck asked again.

"Um..." Jaune started but he tried to think of the answer but couldn't.

"If I may sir." Weiss replied.

"Yes Miss Louve." Oobleck said looking directly at her.

"I believe the answer that Jaune is looking for is night vision." Weiss answered.

"Correct Miss. Louve, and you as well Mr. Arc for effort." Oobleck said.

"Now how'd the faunus use this feature they have to their advantage." Oobleck questioned.

Blake was the one to answer "They can sneak up on their enemy without being detected by others. Such as the general that was captured at Fort Castle which was a major turning point for the faunus in the Great War." Blake answered casually.

"Excellent Miss. Belladonna." Oobleck said.

"Yeah so what. They capture one of the generals and yet they didn't win the war now did they?" Cardin remarked in response.

Star gripped her pencil a little tighter at that remark _"I really want to freeze this guy so that his teammate would have to chizzle him out." _Star thought as she growled slightly.

"I suppose you have a comment on this Mr. Winchester." He said.

"Well even though they captured one of the high ranking generals it still ended in the faunus losing the war but the humans felt pity on them and gave them the continent we know of that's called Menagerie." Cardin remarked.

Weiss snorted a laugh which caught his attention.

"What's so funny Weiss." Cardin replied.

"Oh it's just funny that you would say that. I bet you were going to say that it would've been impossible for a high ranking 'general' to be capture by a bunch of 'animals'. Right." Weiss remarked with a knowing smirk which got some of the class talking.

That only seemed to have angered Cardin as he was about to get up from his seat Oobleck stopped him.

"Please sit back down Mr. Winchester class hasn't ended yet." Oobleck said as class continued.

By the end of class the students were exiting the room. Weiss was about to leave but was stopped by Cardin.

"If you don't mind I would like to get past." She said as politely as she could.

Surprisingly Cardin let her pass "Whatever you say..." Cardin began as Weiss went by him.

"Schnee." He whispered just enough so Weiss could hear as she froze in her tracks as she was about to head out the door of the classroom.

He smirked knowing he'd hit the nail on the head as he went past Weiss who was still frozen in place.

_"How did he..." _Weiss thought trying to process what he had said.

"If you don't want your secret getting out you do what I ask. Got it." He whispered as he took Weiss silence as the answer he wanted and proceeded to head out of the door. Weiss stood their for few seconds as she then headed toward her next class in a hurried pace going right past Pepper and Star not even looking at them.

"Hey Weiss I was hoping if..." Pepper began but Weiss didn't answer her as she just kept on walking to her next class.

"Okay... that was rude." Star replied folding her arms.

However to Pepper she found it odd that her friend would just ignore her like that but she'd didn't want to dwell on it too long as she had another class to head to.

**=RWBY=**

It was now Combat Training as already Nora and a member from Cardin's team were brawling it out... or more like it was sending Cardin's teammate to slaughter as Nora fired another round of grenades at her opponent which connected sending her opponent in the air before crashing on the ground knocking him out.

Miss Goodwitch checked on him before making a decision "While Mr. Rush does have aura left he is currently unable to continue their Nora Valkyrie wins by knockout." Glynda declared.

"Ah yeah don't mess with me!" Nora declared as she headed back to her seat while her opponent was picked up by his teammates.

"Now then who would like to..." Before Glynda could say anything Weiss stepped into the combat arena her weapon drawn.

"Miss Louve are you volunteering?" She asked as Weiss nodded.

"Very well who would like to be her opponent." Glynda asked looking for anyone else.

"Actually I have an opponent in mind." Weiss declared.

"Oh and who would that be." Glynda added.

Weiss was about to decide but remembering the events before the class began.

_**[Flashback]**_

_It was twenty minutes until Combat Training, and Weiss was preparing for the class as she readied her gear that is until her scroll buzzed as a text came through. It was from Cardin._

_"Hey I noticed that Rina girl has been walking with a limp on her right leg. I believe she's weaker on that side. See if you can do some damage to it or you can refuse and your secret will be known. Your choice Schnee." The text said as Weiss clutched it in her hand threatening to break it._

_However she knew if she didn't that would mean Cardin would let her secret get out about really being a Schnee. She put her scroll away as she finished prepping her gear._

_"I guess I've got no choice." Weiss said to herself as she exited the changing rooms._

_**[Present]**_

Weiss pointed to a specific opponent "Rina Trill. I challenge you." Weiss declared.

At first Rina was shocked that Weiss would chose her considering after the last time the two went head to head.

"You really want to fight me again?" Rina asked confidently but Weiss said nothing in response as she stood their waiting for her to approach.

Rina smirked a little "Fine. I won't go easy on you."

However as Rina approached she was still walking with that limp on her right leg in which she winced a little every time she'd walk.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fight Ms. Trill?" asked Goodwitch.

"I'll be okay. This shouldn't take too long." Rina said confidently as she drew her sword.

However Weiss was ready for the battle to begin as she gripped her gunblade with both hands, relaxed her shoulders, and put her left foot behind her. Weiss took a deep breath and let out slowly as she focused on her opponent.

A shiver went down Rina's spine as Weiss gaze fell on her.

_"Okay either its cold in here or Weiss is about to get serious." _Rina thought.

"If both fighters are ready. You may begin." Glynda said and in a flash Weiss charged at Rina her blade at the ready.

Rina quickly defended the attack but noticed where Weiss was swinging at.

_"Is she aiming for my right leg? I better be careful here." _Rina thought as she tried to get some distance away from Weiss. However that proved to be impossible as Weiss continued to push through Rina's defenses as she delivered a diagonal slash which took some of her aura.

Rina jumped back a little but landed with her right leg which screamed in pain as she staggered trying to gain her footing. Weiss took the opportunity to strike again but aimed directly at the wounded leg landing a sliding slash at Rina.

While Rina's aura did take some of the blow her leg was already weakened making her fall to one knee.

In the stands Star was half tempted to stop the match as she saw Rina slowly trying to get to a vertical base.

_"If this keeps up Rina's not going to last much longer." _Star thought.

Rina got up to a vertical base and then launched herself at Weiss as she swung her sword at her. However Weiss saw it coming as she ducked the attack and delivered another slash at her right leg.

The momentum Rina had was gone as her right leg gave out as she crashed to the ground hard.

"This match is over." Weiss simply stated but what she didn't know was that the edge of her gunblade dripped blood from its tip.

"Like heck is over." Rina said as she tried to get to her feet but failed as she fell back down.

"I suggest you yield. You are unable to move without your right leg. I've taken away your mobility. Miss Goodwitch I suggest you call the match before something else happens." Weiss stated.

"Very well..." Glynda said but before she could say anything else Rina stopped her.

"Don't... stop this... match." Rina grunted as she somehow got to her feet even with her leg screaming in pain.

Pepper looked with worry "Come on Weiss just walk away. Quit being stubborn Rina." She muttered.

Weiss wanted to walk away and just let it be that but then she took a glance toward Cardin who was smirking at her as he gestured her to finish it.

"Fine... but you were warned." Weiss said as she readied her gunblade as she pulled the trigger on her gunblade. The blade sudden became engulfed in a green hue as she pressed the trigger as a gust of wind blasting her forward at Rina at tremendous speed.

Rina hardly had time to react as Weiss slashed at her right leg again. This time Rina screamed in pain as her leg finally buckled under her weight as she fell to her side clutching her leg as the wound reopened.

Weiss then approached Rina her weapon pointed directly at her.

"Well... do you yield or are you going to be stubborn and make it worse for you." Weiss replied as she pulled the hammer on her gunblade.

Rina stared at Weiss as she weighed her options and given her situation she made her choice.

"I... I yield." Rina said regrettably as Weiss lowered her weapon and then stepped away.

"Weiss Louve wins by surrender." Glynda declared.

"May we have someone take Miss. Trill to the nurses office." She added as Pepper came to get her partner as she scoped her up.

Pepper felt something watery as she noticed Rina's right leg was bleeding.

_"How'd she injure her leg like this. It was fine yesterday." _Pepper thought but she didn't dwell on it as she had to get her partner to the nurse.

Star for the most part was enraged it took her all she had as she tried not to remove Weiss head from her shoulders.

Meanwhile Weiss returned to her seat without much of a word to her teammates as they looked at her with some concern as Weiss looked away from them and more importantly Cardin as he smiled with satisfaction in his eyes.

**=RWBY=**

Classes were finished and everyone was at dinner but Star was still angry after what happened today.

"She didn't have to nearly chop her damn leg off! She could've just let Glynda call the match but no she had to add insult to injury literally." Star said as she chomped down on her dinner.

"I spoke to the nurse. While Rina's aura did heal the wound she has a torn tendon that'll take some time to heal." Pepper said.

"How long is some time?" Iona asked.

"A week at best." Pepper added.

"And all because of Weiss that she won't be able to walk for a week." Star growled.

"Yeah but I'm still wondering one thing." Pepper said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Iona asked.

"How did Rina get that injury in the first place?" Pepper replied.

"I mean she was fine yesterday but this morning she had that limp. Don't you think that's a little strange." She added.

"Well... it is a little strange I guess. But I think I'm more angry at Weiss than anything." Star added as she looked toward where team RWBY was minus Weiss.

"Speaking of her where'd she went to." Iona added.

Pepper wondered that too _"Its not like Weiss to skip a meal." _Pepper thought as she glanced around the room and noticed that Cardin was missing too.

_"Even Cardin's missing... something not right about this." _Pepper thought as she ate her dinner.

Meanwhile with Weiss she had to met up with Cardin before dinner started which wasn't by her choice.

She spotted Cardin waiting for her as she approached him.

"What do you want now Cardin? It's bad enough that you wanted me to hurt Rina but now I think her leader wants my head." Weiss growled.

It didn't seem to bother him all that much as he only smirked "Oh c'mon you won the match did you not. That got to make you feel some satisfaction that you beat her after she beat you on the first day." He said.

"I feel disgusted having to do that." Weiss growled.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that. Don't forget I still have something about you that no one knows." Cardin reminded.

Weiss slightly growled at that as she rolled her fingers into a fist but she couldn't do much.

"I'm guessing you want me to do something else then." Weiss said restraining herself.

"Well... I couldn't help over hear but that little red has an allergic reaction to grapes. I want you to bring a small 'desert' to her if you know what I mean." Cardin said.

Weiss wide eyed as she remembered what Yang said this morning.

_"Trust me last one she had nearly killed her." _She remembered Yang saying.

"Are you out of your mind!? If you heard Yang then you know what she said that the last one nearly killed her." Weiss replied as she was about to walk away.

"Don't tell your going to back out are you. I'm pretty sure Professor Ozpin would like to know your using a fake name to sneak your way into Beacon." Cardin added which made her stop in her tracks.

Cardin smirked at this "I'll provide it you just deliver it. Got it." Cardin ordered as Weiss gently nodded.

"Good. Oh and that assignment that Oobleck has for me I need you to take care of that too okay buddy." Cardin simply said as he patted her on the shoulder then walked past her into the cafeteria.

Weiss just stood their her hands in a fist shaking with anger then using her right arm she swung it toward a nearby wall with a solid thud as her fist impacted the wall. She wanted to scream out of pain but it would do very little good knowing that if she didn't do as Cardin said she would be revealed as a Schnee and Ozpin will have her expelled from the school due to the forge documents which might lead to Pepper getting expelled as well.

She removed her fist from the wall as she looked at her fist. She managed to bust open two of her knuckles of the first and middle fingers. She slowly unfolded her fist carefully as she placed it on her head trying to think.

"What am I going to do?" Weiss whispered as she headed back toward the cafeteria.

However unknown to her a certain rabbit faunus had witnessed the whole thing between Weiss and Cardin.

* * *

**F3: And that's all for this chapter. Okay readers if you like how this is going so far please leave a comment. Also if you can please make sure to hit that favorite or follows as well I would be very thankful if you did. With that said this is Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**F3: Alright everybody welcome to the next chapter. The last time we left off was Weiss having to do something else for Cardin that involved her team leader Ruby. Before we dive in to this let me get the disclaimers out of the way. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and only I own the OC characters. With that done Lets Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-13: Oh Louve is Me (Part 2)**

* * *

Morning came as usual for everyone as all the student were in the cafeteria having their morning bread.

For Team SPIR however it was rather quiet for them especially sense Rina was still recovering after yesterdays spar with Weiss.

"Is it bad that I'm beginning to miss Rina's half witted comments? I mean right now she would've said something that would get us laughing." Iona said as she ate.

"Yeah... but who's fault is that. Oh right, that no good spoiled rotten brat Weiss. I swear sometimes she acts worse than the Schnee family." Star remarked still furious after yesterdays match.

Pepper snorted at the comment which got Star's attention "Something you want to add Pepper." Star replied.

"No. It just goes to show how very little you actually know about Weiss in the first place." Pepper countered.

"I think I know a few things about her. She's disrespectful to her leader. She acts like she knows everything, and she's nothing more than a two bit little bi..." Star began but Iona quickly stopped her partner from finishing.

"Whoa their girl. Don't need to blow a fuse okay." Iona said trying to calm her.

Star took a deep breath and then let it out slowly trying to calm herself.

"Sorry its just people like that just tend to annoy me sometimes. Thinking their better than everyone else." Star said as she ate her breakfast looking at the direction of Team RWBY more importantly at Weiss who trying to stay awake.

"Hey Weiss you okay partner?" Yang asked gently shaking Weiss awake.

"Huh?" Weiss replied as she rubbed her eyes out of sleep.

"Sorry did you say something Yang?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ruby want's us to meet up during lunch period to have a little exercise before the sparring class today. Want to join?" Yang asked.

"Sure. I guess it'll do us some good." Weiss said as she yawned.

"You going to be okay. You look like someone sucker punched you a couple times." Yang said noticing how groggy Weiss is.

"I'll make it but thanks for the concern." Weiss added as she ate her breakfast.

After about twenty minutes passed breakfast was concluded as everyone exited the cafeteria. However Weiss was about to join her teammates when she noticed Cardin walking her direction with a grin on his face.

"Hey Weiss you coming." Blake called out.

"Um... you girls go on ahead. I'll catch up." Weiss said as her teammates moved on ahead.

However Star was walking in the same direction as them since her teammates walked ahead of her.

"I swear if I have to listen to another long speech about Mr. Ports youthful days I'm going to pull my..." Star began then noticed Weiss talking with Cardin about something and Weiss wasn't happy to see him.

Secretly without getting spotted by them she carefully listen in to what they were saying.

"So I got what you need." Cardin said passing her a small pouch. She looked inside and she nearly toppled over.

"This much. Are you kidding me. This is more likely to kill her ten times over." Weiss growled.

"If you're so concerned then just use a small portion of it. At least it'll make for good entertainment." Cardin said.

"You are a real piece of work you know that." She added.

"Oh like you aren't faker." Cardin said.

_"Faker? What is he talking about?"_ Star thought as she listened.

Weiss didn't say anything as she looked away from him. "I want you to do it during lunch hour. Slip it into her drink for all I care. As long as you do as I say that little secret won't get out. Simple exchange right. You do what I want, I keep my mouth shut." Cardin said as he walked away leaving Weiss by herself looking down at the ground.

Star noticed that Weiss was shaking as if she couldn't do anything. Weiss collapsed onto the wall as if being hit by something. As then Star could get a good look at her eyes as she studied them.

_"She's... sad, and also angry but not at Cardin but at herself. Whatever Cardin may have on her must be effecting her quite badly" _Star thought then she remembered what Pepper said to her earlier.

_"It goes to show how very little you actually know about Weiss in the first place." _Peppers voice rang in her mind.

Weiss then picked herself off the wall and pocketed the pouch as she walked toward her class.

"Okay I hate to say it but Pepper does have a point. I only been looking at the negatives that Weiss has. And it's obvious that Weiss has a secret that Cardin somehow knows. For now I don't have enough to pin Cardin. If I say anything to him he'll shoot it down and blame it on Weiss. And Weiss is too scared to even fight back against him." Star said to herself.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I better keep a close eye on Weiss Louve." Star said as she headed to Ports class to catch up to her teammates. Little did she know that someone else was watching them too.

**=RWBY=**

Classes came and went as Star watched the black haired girls actions throughout the day as they were heading toward Doctor Ooblecks class as he likes to be called.

"Hey Star." Pepper called out getting her attention.

"Oh hey Pepper." Star said but still keeping an eye on Weiss.

"You okay. You seemed a little distracted lately." She added.

"Is it that obvious." Star added.

"Yeah. Something on your mind?" Pepper asked.

"Well... it's likely something is going on with Weiss. Along with something to do with Cardin." Star replied.

"Okay that can't be right. Weiss wouldn't even bother Cardin." Pepper said.

"I guess it has to do with whatever he has on her." Star said which got Pepper's attention.

"What do you mean he has something on her?" She asked a bit of concern in her tone.

"He said something about calling her a faker. I'm not sure what that means. Then he handed her a pouch filled with something. He also said something about having some entertainment." Star finished which only seemed to make Pepper worry.

"Any idea what that means?" She asked.

"Not sure which is why I'm trying to figure it out." Star finished.

"Well she's in our next class. I'll see if I can talk to her." Pepper said.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if she wants to talk about it especially if Cardin's nearby. Considering he's in Oobleck's class as well." Star said.

"Worth a try at least." Pepper said as the two headed toward class.

They got to class as Oobleck began talking about dust combinations and their effects.

Meanwhile Pepper was trying to talk with Weiss but wasn't getting nowhere as Weiss ignored her as she slightly glanced over to Cardin who was chatting with one of his teammates.

The class bell rang as the students began to file out till Oobleck called out.

"Before you all leave I wish for the leaders to remain behind for just few minutes if you may." Oobleck called out.

With that said Star, Jaune, Cardin, and other leaders from other teams stayed behind.

"Catch up later." Pepper said as she walked out of class with the others.

"Now that your here I wish to discuss something with the leaders. As you know being a leader isn't an easy position to be in and being in that position means that you are responsible for your team. Therefore you'll be given an additional class starting tomorrow. Which in turn you'll have an assignment for that same class." Oobleck explained.

"This will be a leadership course that you'll be taking at least twice per week and you'll be informed about what your assignment will be upon arrival. I've already informed most of the other leaders about this so they too won't miss out. That'll be all. Class dismissed." Oobleck said as the leaders exited the room.

**=RWBY=**

Lunch period came around for them as they gathered their lunches.

"So were you able to talk to Weiss?" Star asked.

Pepper shook her head "No. I tried to talk to her but she just ignore me like she's afraid to talk to me." She added.

Iona only looked at them with a confusing look "Okay did I miss something? Want to let me in on it." Iona asked.

"Something is going on with Weiss that's got her scared and its something to do with Cardin." Star answered.

Iona then thought a moment "I wonder if it has to do with those grapes he was gathering." Iona replied.

"Huh? What do you mean grapes?" Star asked.

"This morning I saw Cardin out in the courtyard gathering up some grapes before breakfast. He was smiling like a grinning cat." Iona added.

Something in Stars mind click as she remembered what Cardin handed Weiss this morning.

_"Then that pouch must've contained those grapes but why?" _Star thought.

However she noticed that Team RWBY wasn't present in the cafeteria.

"Um where's Ruby and her team?" Star asked.

"Oh Blake told me they were having a small exercise before sparring class later on." Iona replied.

"Did she tell you where they're going to be at?" Pepper asked.

"They were going to be in the courtyard near the dorms." Iona added.

Star looked around and even noticed that Cardin was missing as well.

_"Okay Cardin is missing just when Ruby's team is doing their exercise. We better check this out." _Star thought.

"How about we head toward that courtyard. Something tells me something is going down." She said as her and her other two teammates left the cafeteria and made their way toward he courtyard.

**=RWBY=**

When they got their Ruby and her team were already exercising for the sparring class. They watched the team practice for a good ten minutes before they took a break.

"Okay everyone take five." Ruby said as they took a few minutes to catch their breaths.

However Yang looked like she was still ready to go "Oh c'mon that was hardly a warm up." Yang said as she stretched her arms.

"Well none of us are you Yang. How are you not sore?" Blake asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm just used to it you know." Yang added with a smile.

"My dad trained me back in Patch before I went to Signal myself for a while. Trust me my dad is a tough one when it comes to training." She added.

Weiss brought them each bottles of water to cool off one at a time as she brought one each to Yang and Blake.

"Thanks Weiss." Yang said as she chugged the drink down. Blake took hers and silently thanked her.

However Ruby went to grab the one near her but Weiss managed to stop her.

"That one's mine Ruby. Yours is that one." Weiss said as she took the one Ruby was about to take as she took a swig of it feeling the grape juice on her tongue as Ruby grabbed the other one.

_"Cardin won't even know if I gave her it or not. I managed to switch them before hand." _Weiss thought as she drank the supposed drink that was meant for Ruby.

After having a bit of a drink Ruby was ready to continue "Okay team let's..." Before Ruby could continue she felt something constricting her throat.

Yang saw this and looked at her sister with a worried look "Hey Ruby you okay?" She asked.

Suddenly Ruby grabbed her throat with one hand as she collapsed to her knees.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she ran to her sisters side.

Weiss placed her drink down and joined Yang at her side "What's going on?" She asked with worry in the voice.

"Its an allergic reaction. But how though?" Yang said still checking on Ruby.

"Can't... breathe..." Ruby wheezed. Blake glanced over to Ruby's water bottle and investigate it as she opened it. When she opened it she saw the water but it had a purple liquid mixed into it. Blake smelled the liquid.

"Grape. Theirs grapes in this." Blake concluded.

Weiss looked at her in shocked _"What!? But the one I have was meant for her but how did..."_ Weiss thought then she noticed Cardin was their standing near a pillar.

_"Why that son of a... he made two of these just in case I didn't follow through with it." _Weiss thought.

"Blake get her to the nurses and quick. I gave them her medication just in case this happens." Yang ordered as Blake scooped up her partner and ran as fast as she could.

Star along with the rest came into view to check on them. "What happened?" Pepper asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Yang said trying to keep herself calm as her eyes flickered between lilac and dark red.

"I might have an answer for that." Cardin's voice sounded out as he came into view a smug look on his face.

"Now's not a great time Cardin. Why don't you do us a favor and bug off! Yang shouted.

"Whoa their. I'm just trying to help." Cardin said smoothly.

"Your trying to help. That's a big laugh." Iona said crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon give me a chance. I might be able to help you figure out who really have your sister to have the allergic reaction." Cardin said.

"Oh and who would that be?" Yang asked trying to keep her anger in check.

"Let me tell you this. Who was it that brought you the waters in the first place? And who else knows about Ruby's allergy?" Cardin asked Yang.

"Oh really. Are you trying to say that Weiss did it." Yang countered back.

"Why not hear it from the horses mouth herself." He replied back.

"Yeah right like Weiss would do something like that. Tell him Weiss." Yang said as she gestured to Weiss.

At first Weiss did want to say that he had set this up but that would also mean he would expose her secret.

_"He set me up to take the fall in case this happened. He must've known I wouldn't go through with what he was planning. Ugh! Damnit!" _Weiss thought as she didn't say a word which brought some concern to Yang's face.

"Weiss. You didn't do this... right." Yang said but didn't get a response from her partner as Weiss looked away in disgust.

"I guess silence can be an answer after all." Cardin said as he smirked at them.

"Quiet Cardin!" Pepper shouted at him.

"Theirs no way that Weiss could've done this! It's not like her to do something to her leader." She said trying to defend Weiss.

"That right what you just said. Her _leader._ Maybe she was just jealous that little pipsqueak became leader and not her so she was just waiting for a weakness to appear and exploit it. Hence her allergic reaction to grapes." Cardin reminded.

Yang slowly looked toward Weiss her eyes now completely red with rage.

"Weiss. Is that true?" Yang asked. Weiss didn't move from her spot nor look at her partner.

Cardin for his case was starting to enjoy what madness he had created and enjoying every minute of it.

"What is going on over here?" The voice of Miss. Goodwitch said as the teacher came into view as she approached the grouped.

"I've noticed Miss. Belladonna carrying her leader toward the infirmary. Did something happen?" She asked.

"Ah so glad your here Miss. Goodwitch ma'am. Weiss over here has placed something inside Ruby's water that gave her an allergic reaction to it." He said giving a small bow.

Glynda looked toward Weiss "Is that true Miss. Louve?" Glynda asked.

"It has to be true cause she's not answering. Trying to hide her guilt." Cardin pointed out in which Pepper quickly defended her.

"It was not her. She wouldn't have a reason to do this." Pepper countered as now Weiss was starting to shiver as memories were starting to come back to her about her times back in Atlas.

**[Flashback]**

_Her father Jacques Schnee was currently in the middle of a meeting with the board of directors about increasing the labor forces but instead of using their own people they'd use faunus instead._

_"Sir I mean no disrespect but don't you think that people will react to us using... those creatures in our labors. I mean it's just well..." One of the them said._

_"I understand your concern but need I remind you that as head of the this business sometimes corners are needed to cut so that way we can benefit in the long run. If they complain then let them complain its not like they..." Before Jacque could finish the suddenly swung open revealing a seven year old Weiss Schnee along with their butler._

_"Forgive the interruptions sir but I'm afraid young Weiss has gotten away from me." The butler quickly stated._

_"Daddy!" Weiss said happily as she ran to her fathers legs wrapping her tiny arms around them._

_"Can you come play?" She asked as she smiled. However instead of receiving something nice Jacque glared at his daughter in which she immediately retreated from his legs._

_"How many times have I told you that I don't want to be disturbed." He said intimidating the young girl._

_"Klain take her away. I'll deal with her later." He ordered. _

_"Yes sir." Klain said as he carefully picked up the young girl and walked out of the meeting room._

_After sometime has passed since the meeting Weiss was now held by two guards her back facing toward another with her father next to him._

_The guy next to him was holding a particular weapon in his hands. A leather whip that looks like it could do some real damage._

_"Raise her shirt to her neck." He ordered as the guards raised the back of her shirt keeping the front covered._

_"Five lashes should teach you not to interrupt me during my meetings." Jacque ordered._

_"But daddy..." Weiss started but he immediately stopped her._

_"Ten then and make it quick I have a lunch this afternoon." Jacque ordered as he walked way. Before Weiss could call out to him she felt the first of what seemed like many whip lashes. _

_After nine more lashes her voice was horse from screaming due to her not having her aura yet as the lashes seemed to have drawn blood from each hit. The two that were holding her took her to her room and tossed her on her bed but all that Weiss did was went into a nearby corner and cried her eyes out._

**[Flashback End]**

Weiss was still shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself before falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry." Weiss muttered looking away from Yang's eyes.

"Huh?" Star replied with concern as she noticed Weiss change in behavior.

"I'm sorry." Weiss repeated as she continued to repeat it over and over.

_"Dang it. This must've triggered a memory for her. A bad one at that." _Pepper thought.

"Aw would you look at that. She's admitting it." Cardin replied.

"Um Pepper what's going on with her?" Iona asked.

Pepper didn't answer right away instead she looked directly at Yang her eyes still burning red.

"Yang I need you to calm down okay." Pepper ordered.

"Yeah and why should I!?" Yang growled.

"For one your temper isn't helping the situation here." Star added.

"And second its making Weiss nervous as all hell." Pepper replied.

However Miss Goodwitch has seen enough "Well then if Weiss did do this to Miss. Rose then I'm afraid she'll have to come with me." Glynda replied.

That made Cardin grin a little _"Hook, line, and sinker." _He thought thinking he had won.

"Um... excuse me... can I say something?" Another chimed in on the group.

The group noticed the same girl with bunny ears poke her head out from behind the pillar.

"Hey wait a minute. Your that same one that Weiss helped in the cafeteria on the first day." Iona replied.

"Is their something you need Miss. Scarlatina?" Miss Goodwitch asked.

"Um... well no but..." She said nervously.

"Then get lost will you we're kind of in the middle of something." Cardin said.

The rabbit faunus seemed to glare at him "Actually this has something to do with you Cardin." She said knowingly as she took out her scroll.

"So what's that?" He asked.

"Miss Goodwitch it wasn't Weiss that made Ruby have her allergic reaction. It was him." She said pointing toward Cardin.

"And I have proof." She stated which made Cardin go wide eyed.

"Very well Miss Scarlatina show me." Glynda said as she presented her scroll to Goodwitch as she noticed several video recordings were taken including the one where he was giving Weiss the pouch full of grapes to incriminate her. She also saw the video of Cardin switching out one of the bottles with another one the same one that Ruby drank.

Cardin began to sweating bullets from his face as he tried to sneak away from them but was stopped by a something grabbing on to his leg. He looked down and saw an earthy hand was keeping him from going anywhere thanks to Iona.

By then Yang had calmed down realizing her mistake as her eyes returned to their normal lilac color.

"Thank you Miss Scarlatina. It seems you've cleared up a few things here." Glynda said as she then looked toward Cardin who still trying to get away.

"As for you Winchester. I believe Professor Ozpin would like to know about this." Glynda said as she glared at him as Iona stomped on the ground which seemed to have let him go in which Glynda waved her crop at him and levitated him behind her.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Also lunch will be over soon so don't be late to your next class. I've also explained to the teachers that your leader has been excused for today but she'll have homework to do as well. So might I suggest you take notes for her." Glynda suggested as she now walked off with a floating Cardin right behind her.

"Hey... Weiss... you okay." Yang replied as Weiss got off the ground still not looking at Yang.

"Look whatever I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you their or even believed Cardin for what he said. I jumped to conclusions when I should've been defending you. I'm sorry." Yang replied.

This time Pepper backed away from Weiss as she wanted Weiss to make the decision to forgive her or not. Weiss without even thinking wrapped her arms around Yang as she silently cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you what was going on but I was too scared to say anything." Weiss said through her tears as Yang returned the gesture.

"Hey we're here for each other right. Like one big family. If you ever have a problem with anything just come to me, Blake, or Ruby okay." Yang said gently.

"The same goes for you too girls. We lookout for one another." Yang said looking towards Star and the others as they nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I better get back to my team then. They're probably worried where I went." The rabbit faunus said.

"Hold on. We didn't get your name." Star replied.

The rabbit faunus smiled "Velvet Scarlatina. Second year. Member of Team CFVY." Velvet said.

Pepper approached her "Hey I just want to say thanks for helping Weiss their." Pepper thanked.

"I was just returning the favor. She helped me out so its only fair that I help her in return. I never leave a debt unsettled." Velvet said.

"I'm Star Azure. Thats Pepper Orion, and she's Iona Basil. Our fourth member is still in the infirmary her names Rina Trill." Star introduced.

Before they could talk more the bell rang for classes to resume.

"Yikes I better get going. See you all later." Velvet said as she waved at them as she headed toward her next class.

"We better get going to. We don't want to be late." Star replied.

"We'll visit Ruby and Rina after everything is done today." Yang added as they began to head toward their next classes.

However questions still ran through Stars mind that still plagued her.

What did Cardin have on Weiss that made her do that in first place? And most importantly what did Cardin mean by Weiss using a fake name?

* * *

**F3: And cut! Okay that one was a bit of dozy one to finish. First off you all like how this is going so far please let me know in the comments and also don't forget to hit that favorites or follows below. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**F3: Hello everybody welcome back. Before we get started into things I'll go over the disclaimers. As per usual RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also only I own the OC characters. I would also like to give a shout out to my editor/sibling decode9 for helping me edit my other chapters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-14: Memories.**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the events with Cardin and Weiss. Cardin himself was given a full months worth of detention due to that stunt. Weiss had spent an entire week trying to make it up to both Yang and Ruby for what had happen even though they said that she didn't need to.

It was currently night time at Beacon as most of Team SPIR was sleeping but surprisingly enough the leader of the team was having trouble trying to sleep as Star tossed and turned in her sleep.

However it wasn't a nightmare but it was a memory that was she had unintentionally buried from years ago.

_**[Flashback]**_

_In an orphanage that was long forgotten lived a six year old Star who was playing with two others while a third watched over the younger children. Little Star wore a white short sleeved shirt along with pale blue shorts that allowed her tail to stick out. Around her neck is a silver locket with a gold chain around it._

_The other two were obscured kind of like shadows their features were blurry, but one was distinctly male the other female._

_They were currently playing with Star as they were running around playing tag._

_"Tag your it..." The younger Star said but for some reason she couldn't seemed to recall a name of the boy._

_"Hey no fair!" The boy shout as he gave chase after Star and the other girl as the third one seemed to watch them._

_The third figure belonged to to slightly older female that was watching them them, and the only distinct feature that could be made out was her bright eyes that were a mix of orange and yellow she could barely make out._

_The third girl simply giggled at them that is until young Star let out a yelp as the boy had unintentionally grabbed her tail. Because of her size her tail reached to the ground, and it was easy to step on it by accident which the boy had just done._

_"Ow! That hurt meanie!" Star yelled at the boy as she held her tail in her hands as rubbed it._

_"Ehehe. Sorry Star didn't mean to step on your tail." The boy apologized._

_"You need to be more careful." The first girl said._

_"It's bad enough that the other orphans pull at my ears." Star whimpered looking down._

_The boy then seemed to recall something "Actually I have something for that." The boy said as he pulled something out of his back pocket and presented it to Star. _

_"Ta dah! Happy birthday Star!" He cheered as he held out a silver frilled ribbon._

_"A... ribbon? What's it for?" She asked curiously._

_He chuckled a little "Its for this silly." He said as he began tying it into her hair that helped covered her ears._

_She felt the top of her head and noticed that her ears were gone but they were still their as she felt them under the ribbon._

_"Now they won't pull on your ears." He said. She smiled at that and gave the boy a big hug her tail wagging._

_"Thank you!" She cheered._

_However the second girl looked at the clock and noticed the time "Okay everyone its nap time for you all." She said which she receive collective awes._

_"You know the rules." The girl stated._

_Unfortunately__ they agreed as they went to their collective beds. _

_"Can you sleep with me?" Star asked saying part of a name that sounded like it began with a C or an S as her bright blue eyes staring into the older girl's eyes._

_The girl smiled at this "Alright, but just for today okay?" She said which made little Star cheer._

_As the group went to their collective beds the memory started to fade into black. The last Star recalled was pulling herself closer to the older girl who often was covered in soot and ashes from sleeping near the fireplace as she kept watch on them._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Star woke up from what she thought was a dream as she looked around the room. Iona was sleeping soundly as was Pepper for once and Rina who was feeling better after the incident in sparring class three weeks ago was too sleeping better as she snuggled closer into her blanket.

Star for her she tried to recall what she had witnessed before getting up from her hammock and walking over to a small dresser drawer she'd placed near hers. She carefully opened it and pulled out a silver locket with a matching chain to it. There was no picture in the locket, however on the back of the locket were four symbols engraved into it. Three of which were faded away that she could barely tell what they were.

The first as well as more recognizable symbol to her was her own emblem of nine curved tails. The second while worn away looked like a stone of some kind possibly. The third symbol was most worn away the only thing she could make out were some small wings. The final symbol which was the most worn away was now a simple heart symbol.

Star clutched the locket close looking near tears as no names or faces were coming to her "...Why? Why can't I remember them?" Star whispered to herself feeling close to tears.

Star wipes away the tears and grips the locket "Those three though... who are they? Were we...friends?" Star asked herself in a whisper as she placed the locket back into the drawer and returned to her hammock to return to sleep.

**=RWBY=**

Luckily enough it was the weekend and their was hardly any activity happening in Beacon as the group was at breakfast as the team did their own thing. Iona was currently chatting up with Pyrrha apparently about something that Pyrrha's worried about as she stole a glance at Jaune.

Rina and Nora seemed to have hit it off pretty since Rina was actually making Nora laugh so hard she feel right out of her seat with Ren smiled at the two. Yang and Ruby seemed to playing some sort of card game as Yang placed her hand down in front of her with a smile.

"Looks like I win again Ruby. Full house." Yang said revealing two Jacks and three tens.

"Oh really." Ruby said as she revealed her hand with four Kings and an Ace.

"I believe four of a kind beats a full house." Ruby said knowingly as she took the stack of cookies in the middle.

"Okay... mom definitely shouldn't have taught you to play five card draw." Yang said regrettably.

Meanwhile Pepper was helping Jaune and Weiss on some of their homework.

Star just simply sighed with a bored look on her face "Something up?" Blake's voice got her out of her daze.

She was startled a little bit by Blakes sudden appearance "Okay how do you keep on doing that?" Star asked.

"I'm just light footed." Blake simply said as she placed a drink in front of her.

"Your probably more of a tea person." Blake said as she placed it in front of Star.

Star took a sip from the hot tea in as she felt the liquid going down her throat.

"Thanks. I needed that." Star said as Blake sat next to her.

"No problem." Blake began.

"But really something on your mind?" She asked.

Star stopped for a moment "Well... your going to think its weird." Star started.

"Try me." Blake ushered.

"I think last night I had a dream but the thing is I don't think it was a dream... but a memory." Star said.

Blake looked at her for a moment "A... memory? Your going to have to be more specific on that." Blake replied.

"I was in an orphanage along with three others but the thing is I only remember knowing one of them. I believe her name started with a C or an S." Star replied.

"Okay but don't you remember how you got to the orphanage or anything like that." Blake said.

"I don't. I would remember all that but for some reason I remember the orphanage that I was raised at and then... nothing. Not even how I got to Vacuo." Star replied.

"Even my last name Azure. It's a name a gave myself before I entered Oscuro Academy in Coquina when I was thirteen. I can't remember anything prior to when I was six years old." She added.

Blake hummed to herself "I see that does sound troubling. Not remembering anything like that but you should take the bad with the good." Blake said.

"And what's the good?" Star asked.

"You have a part of the name to go by. Maybe you can find this C or S person and maybe get the answers you want." Blake added.

"Maybe but what are the odds of me actually finding this person?" Star asked taking another sip of the tea.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Blake assured her as she put a hand on the smaller ones shoulder which seemed to get her to smile.

It seemed that Star had her own mission in mind now. To find person and maybe get some answers.

Meanwhile Iona was still talking with Pyrrha.

"C'mon girl you still haven't talked to him. They already posted something about a dance in the coming months so why haven't you asked him." Iona replied.

"It's easy for you to say you haven't gotten a date for the dance either you know." Pyrrha jested.

"Which is why I on only play for the girls sis. But still c'mon he's a nice guy. Sure a little on the scrawny side but nice." Iona said.

"Well its just that I've never dated before you know and you only had one date and look how that one turned out." Pyrrha added.

Iona bonked Pyrrha on the head after she said that "I thought we agreed never to bring _him_ up again." Iona growled.

"Right sorry. Still a sore topic for you." Pyrrha said.

"He's the reason why I only play for the other side of the fence. But doesn't mean I know a good guy when I see one." Iona replied.

"Yes but every time I try to talk to him outside of class about how I feel its like my throat just dried up into a dessert and I end up walking away like an idiot." Pyrrha added as she putting her head on the table.

Iona patted her on the back "Hey I know you'll ask him. Just don't wait too long okay or you'll never know when another girl might come and snatch him up." Iona said.

"But what if I say or do something stupid?" Pyrrha asked a hint of worry in her throat.

Iona only smiled at her "Then you just let it happen. You don't need to be perfect to impress someone you know." Iona told her.

"Yeah I guess." Pyrrha said back as she saw Jaune left the table where Weiss and Pepper were at.

Meanwhile Weiss and Pepper were going over their work but Weiss felt distracted about something.

"Hey Weiss you paying attention?" Pepper asked.

"Hm... oh yeah sorry just been thinking about something." Weiss replied.

"About what?" Pepper questioned.

"Well... I know that it's been a few weeks since Cardin but I still feel like I need Star to trust me. I mean she's probably still mad at me for hurting your partner and Ruby." Weiss said.

Pepper sighed "I guess your not wrong. But how are you going to get Star to trust you anyway?" She asked.

"That is a problem in itself." Weiss groaned as she tried to think of a way for Star to trust her.

**=RWBY=**

Star decided to get started right away in trying to make understanding of her memory that she'd witnesses last night as she went to the library for some peace and quiet as she went to one of the computers in the library.

"Okay I've got to figure this out. Whoever they were in that memory I think I knew them especially that one person. I have to know who they were." Star said as she began her search.

Twenty minutes into her search and she wasn't getting anywhere especially recalling any names. She nearly burned her brain out trying to recall anything significant.

"Ugh! This is harder than it looks." Star said as she stared at the screen as it read 'no sources could be found.'

"Having some difficulty?" A voice said behind her which made Star jump.

"I swear Blake if you start making a habit out of..." Star began as she turned around and noticed Weiss behind her.

"Oh it's you Weiss. Something I can help you with?" Star grunted as she turned to face the computer again.

"Um... actually I was wondering if we could spend of time together. Get to know each other." Weiss started which made Star stop.

"You want us to spend time together? The Ice Queen wants to get off her little throne and join the commoners. That's a surprise." Star mocked.

"I was just suggesting instead of you staring at a screen hurting your brain." Weiss countered.

"Oh and what about your teammates." Star added.

"Yang and Ruby have decided to do other things and Blake wanted to catch up on her reading." Weiss said.

"I was thinking we could go out to Vale and you spend time together. Just us two." She added.

Unfortunately Weiss did have a good point she was getting nowhere with finding the correct name. She needed a break, even if it means going with Ice Queen to Vale to get her mind off things.

"Fine just give a minute to grab my weapon and we'll go." Star said.

"Why would you need it anyway?" Weiss questioned.

"Cause you never know when you'll run into some unwanted attention." Star said as she walked past Weiss.

After getting everything the two headed off to Vale City. When they arrived they started out looking around.

Weiss stretched her arms out to get them loose "Finally glad to be out of Beacon for a bit wouldn't you say." Weiss said.

"I guess it's alright." Star replied not really caring.

Weiss noticed this as she tried to come up with something to break the ice between them.

"So um... Star I was wondering if I may ask... what were you looking for in the library?" Weiss asked.

Star groaned "That's kind of my own business." She said quickly.

"Oh c'mon you can tell me." Weiss persisted.

"Like I said its nothing you need to know!" Star shouted at her.

Weiss flinched a little "Sorry I was just..." Weiss began till Star stopped her.

"Look Weiss if this is going to turn out to be some waste of time then I can easily head back to Beacon and not even care. So unless theirs a purpose to all this I'm leaving." Star replied.

"Is it so bad to ask that I just want to spend sometime with you. How hard is that?" Weiss asked.

"When its someone like you who comes from money and acts like she's all high and mighty then yeah it's a little hard to open up to someone like you." Star stated.

"You hardly know me and yet you judge me just because of where I'm from. That's being hypocritical." Weiss countered folding her arms.

"Well here's a news flash princess. I really don't care what you say because my opinion on you hasn't changed." Star snarled.

"I still think your a stuck up little princess that's been given everything she's ever want and never having to earn it. Heck I probably bet you got into Beacon by some form of money." Star says getting in her face.

Weiss fist were shaking as she stood their and took the verbal lash from Star, but she held her tongue from returning the favor.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Weiss muttered looking away at Star.

"Well since we're here I might as well see about getting some new dust for Kitsune here. Your welcome to follow if you like." Star replied as she walked away from Weiss.

However Weiss didn't even follow as she instead headed toward the small coffee shop nearby as she sat down in a nearby chair outside.

"She doesn't even know what I've been through." Weiss muttered.

"Having some trouble their miss?" A voice spoke near her.

"Huh?" Weiss asked as she looked around to the voice belonged to.

"I'm over here." The voice said again.

Weiss saw the source of the voice. The girl is about eighteen years old with fair pale skin along with dark brown shirts with wavy locks on one side of her face that is dyed with caramel color along with dark brown eyes.

She wears a long cocoa colored shirt with a dark brown waist cinches. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it she wears another cocoa colored belt of cartridges with a gold cross-hairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black shirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high heeled leather boots with buckles.

Atop her head she wore a dark brown beret while slung on her shoulder is a black shoulder bag with gold studs held by a bandoleer strap.

She was currently sipping some coffee with her left leg crossed over her right.

"No their isn't a problem." Weiss replied.

However the girl got up from her seat and went over to Weiss's table sitting down across from her.

"Oh c'mon I can tell that their's something bothering you. What's up?" She replied taking another sip.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you told me who you are." Weiss said.

"Names Coco Adel. Leader of Team CFVY." Coco introduced.

"Weiss Louve but as I said theirs nothing bothering me." Weiss retorted back.

"Not from what I saw." Coco countered which made Weiss wince.

"You saw that." Weiss said as Coco nodded.

"Looked like she gave you quite the tongue lashing their. Trust issues right?" Coco replied.

Weiss didn't answer at first but she gently nodded "She sees me as some princess from Atlas but I'm far from that. Better yet even less than that." Weiss said softly.

"Something personal I guess." Coco said as Weiss nodded.

"I think I know your problem. Your trying to hard to gain her trust. Sometimes you have to earn it from her." Coco replied.

"Yeah but how?" Weiss asked.

"She hates me even after the whole Cardin thing." She added.

"Yeah I heard about that from Velvet. I guess you'll just have to figure that out yourself." Coco replied as she look at her watch.

"Well I better get going. Also a word of advice don't try so hard to gain her trust okay. Take small steps." Coco said as she left Weiss with her thoughts.

_"Take small steps... not much to work with but its a start." _Weiss thought as left to find Star where ever she went.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile Star had calmed down after her chat with Weiss as she was looking around the Dust till Dawn shop.

"No. That won't do." Star said as she looked over the dust in front of her.

"None of these are going to work for Kitsune. It not like I can find a mine and dig some up." Star added muttering to herself.

The door opened as the bell rang signaling someone had entered the store.

"Ah there you are Star." Weiss replied which made Star groan.

"What do you want princess?" Star retorted.

Weiss took in a breath before she spoke "Um... I might have an idea where we could get the dust you need." Weiss added.

Star raised an eyebrow "Oh and where per-say this place would be?" Star asked.

"I believe theirs an old mine on the outskirts of Vale City. We can get their, get the dust you need, and get back to Beacon before days end." Weiss replied as she knew it may be the same mine the one shop owner use to go to.

"That'll be leaving the safety of the city you know." Star added folding her arms under her bust.

"I know but its worth trying... right." Weiss added.

Star weighed her options as she thought _"Dust prices have dropped some, but it's still not cheap. Heck I'd probably use most of my lien just for dust alone." _She started to think and sighs.

_"Okay then. Even if it's suggested by Weiss an old mine would give me a better chance to find what I need." _She then added in her thoughts before turning to Weiss.

"Alright I guess it's worth a shot but we'll have to be careful never know what could be out their and all that." Star replied as Weiss nodded in agreement.

The two headed out of the dust shop, but as they left Star bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Star quickly said as the two left before the other person could say anything.

However the person that they bumped into looked back as the two were walking away and was staring directly at the silver frilled ribbon on her head.

"That ribbon looks... familiar." The person said as light grey eyes stared at it as the two continued to their destination.

* * *

**F3: And cut! That's number 14 in the books. If you guys like how this is going so far please leave a comment in the comment section. Also don't forget to also fav or follow this story as well. Wonder what's going to happen when the two get to the mines? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. With that this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**F3: Hello and welcome back to Sapphire Stars. When we left off Weiss and Star were about to head off toward an abandon mine outside of Vale City until accidentally bumping into someone. Could this someone be part of Star's past? Before we dive into this I'll get the disclaimers over with. First RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also I only own the OC characters at this point. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-15: Reconnect.**

* * *

As Weiss and Star headed toward the end of the city as they checked over there equipment to make everything was in working order.

"Okay that's everything." Star said as she retracted her staff. Weiss was checking over her gunblade making sure it would work properly for her.

"I'm ready too." Weiss said.

"Alright Weiss I'm going to warn you the moment we step out of the city there going to be grimm lurking about. Probably only Beowolves but still don't let you guard down for a second." Star reminded.

"Got it." Weiss said in agreement as the two ventured toward the outside of Vale City.

_"Hopefully we can make it back before the days over otherwise I could be in some serious trouble." _Star thought as they left the safety of Vale City into the woods ahead.

Luck seemed to be on their side for them as while they had to handle a few grimm here and their they weren't too difficult to handle. Weiss slash through another Beowolf with ease as she sliced its head clean off its shoulders as Star brought the sharpened claw down on another killing it instantly.

Star looked around to see if their were anymore of them before putting her weapon behind her back as she put it into standby position.

"Guess that's all of them for now. Yeah but we better get moving or more of them would show up. No doubt our little stunt might have attracted more of them." Weiss said.

"Yeah. How much further is this mine anyway?" Star asked.

"Its another twenty minute walk from here. We should be able to get their in time." Weiss said as the two push onward. However what Weiss failed to noticed that during their little fight with the Beowolfs that one of them managed to knick her in a certain spot on her back as a small stream of blood trickled down her back.

After fighting through some more grimm and walking for another twenty minutes they spotted the abandon mine up ahead.

"See I told you we would find it." Weiss said. However Star notice something up ahead that was near the mines entrance.

"Yeah and it looks like we have some company." Star growled.

"Huh? What do you..." Weiss said before getting a better look.

She noticed men in white and black uniforms with masks covering their eyes along with a symbol of a red wolfs head with three slash marks running through it.

"The White Fang? What are they doing here in an abandon mine?" Weiss questioned.

"Probably the same thing we were planning on doing. Their mining for dust as well, but that isn't usually what they do... unless." Star took a quick glance around and notice in a nearby tree the same ice cream lady she met in Coquina before she came to Beacon.

"Well well well... looks like she's here." Star replied.

"She? She who?" Weiss asked.

"That girl over their in the tree she and them invaded Coquina in Vacuo sometime ago before I came along and put it on hold." Star replied.

"So what do we do now?" Weiss asked.

"These kinds of mines have backdoor entrances. That should keep us away from the White Fang for the meantime. Lets circle around and head in that way." Star replied as they carefully sneaked around to the back entrances of the mine.

However unknown to them the same person they ran into was hot on their tail and carefully watching them more particularly Star. He also noticed a small trickle of blood below him as the trail lead toward the other girl Star was with.

**=RWBY=**

After about ten minutes of sneaking toward the back they managed to find the back way into the mines as they entered. Once they got in they were met with quite a sight.

The room in the mines had a deep purple hue to it as the dust in the walls seem to glow causing the dust to sparkle. There was a mixture of all types of dust in the mine when they got in as Star and Weiss stared at it the an awestruck look.

"Wow this place is amazing." Star replied.

"I know right. I told you this place still has some dust that hasn't been mined yet." Weiss smiled.

"Guess your right. Let's start digging. The quicker we get this done the quicker we're away from the White Fang." Star said as they both began to dig.

About ten minutes into it Weiss was digging on another side near the entrance when she noticed something on the ground. A pair of large print on the ground that it looked like it had big feet and sharp claws that dug into the ground.

"Um... hey Star you might want to take a look at this." Weiss said calling her over.

"Yeah what is it?" Star asked as she came over to see what Weiss was looking at as she noticed the large print in the ground.

Using her tracking skills that she'd picked up from her school she carefully traced the indent in the ground before taking a little bit of the dirt and licking it.

Star spat in out before she replied "Looks to be brand new but has been here a bit. Thirty... no probably an hour old at the least." Star replied.

"How can you tell?" Weiss asked.

"When you have to track down a grimm you have to know where its been before you know where its going. From this print it looks like it has been here not too long ago." Star finished.

"An Ursa maybe?" Weiss replied.

"No. Ursas claw marks would be more spread out. These are more closer than they should be." Star replied which made her worry a bit.

Just then they heard a roar echo outside the mine as they also heard gun shooting from it.

"Crap! C'mon lets go!" Star ordered as she ran outside with Weiss hot on her heels.

They got to front of the mines and noticed a grim that Weiss has haven't seen.

It was large and it had wings on its back with bony like armor around its torso and back. Its head is that of a lions with a black furred mane with a bone like mask. Its paws had razor sharp claws that seemed to curve at the end for extra damage.

It has a long tail with bone like armor as well.

"You've got to be kidding me! A Manticore grimm." Star growled.

"I'm guessing you've fought something like this in Vacuo right?" Weiss said as she readied her gunblade.

"Yeah something like that." Star replied as she prepared her staff. She noticed the White Fang were getting taken out left and right by the grimm but the ice cream lady with her umbrella tried to fight it off as best as she could but barely even scratching it.

"C'mon let's give them some help." Star replied.

"What!? Why should we help them they're just a bunch of murders and thieves." Weiss added.

"Yeah but their also just people too! Doesn't mean they deserve something like this." Star countered back as she charged in at the grimm.

Weiss groaned as she went to help.

The grimm had managed to pin the girl down with its paw trapping her arm underneath it her umbrella discarded. The grimm opened its jaw about to make the girl below it its next meal.

However before it could it felt something hit the side of its skull sending it tumbling away from the girl.

"I thought I told you to not get into anymore trouble you know." Star said knowingly.

The girl only smirked at her as she got herself off the ground and retrieve her weapon.

The grimm got up from being knocked over and it wasn't happy that it was denied its meals as it roared at them. Weiss held her weapon at the ready.

"So any ideas of how we defeat this thing?" Weiss asked.

"Be careful of its long claws and its got wings that it uses to fly so that'll be another issue to deal with." Star replied.

"If we can keep it grounded we should be able to handle it." She added.

The girl nudged her a little bit "You want to help?" Star questioned.

The girl nodded in response. Star smiled at that "Alright but don't push yourself." Star replied.

"Okay lets go!" Star ordered as they charged at the grimm.

Weiss tried firing some shots from her gunblade but the grimm surprisingly used its wings to block the attack deflecting each one.

Star pole-volt over the grimm onto its back to try and slash at it with her staff. However the grimm felt her presence on it and started to shake her off as she held on.

"Whoa down boy! Down!" Star shouted trying to get a grip on the grimm.

The umbrella girl unsheathed the hidden blade at the end and started slashing at any weak spots on it but it only made the grimm angry as it spun around trying to wack them with its tail.

Weiss managed to avoid it but only just barely while the umbrella girl avoided it without issue.

Weiss breathed heavily trying to collect herself which made her wonder why.

_"How am I breathing this hard? I should still be okay after taking out the beowolves. It couldn't have been digging in the mines we've barely even started on that. So what is it?" _Weiss wondered as she watched Star trying to force the grimm to tip over.

However the umbrella took notice of something behind Weiss's back that a medium sized blood stain formed in the middle of her back and a small blood stain trail leading down the back as she saw blood drip from the edge of the jacket onto the grass below her.

She wondered with worry but before she could do anything Weiss jumped into the fray as she attacked one of the grimms wings cutting off some feathers.

"Alright now... it won't fly... away." Weiss breathed.

Star landed near her "Nice going. Now we can finish this..." Star began but then she noticed that the umbrella girl was pointing at mainly at Weiss's back.

Star glanced slightly at Weiss's back as she saw what the girl was pointing at.

"Weiss you're bleeding!" Star replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I'm saying that you're hurt." Star countered.

_"Funny I didn't feel anything like I've been hit. Probably one of the grimm managed to knick me or something and now all this fighting is making me lose more blood faster. Hence why I feel so winded." _Weiss thought.

"I'll be fine." Weiss added.

"No you're not. That stain is only going to get bigger the more you fight. I'm sure me and her can finish it off." Star said.

However Weiss wasn't going to allow that "Look as long as I can still stand and hold my weapon I can still fight. I'm not going to be some damsel in distress from some stupid fairy tale. I'm going to keep fighting and that's that! Got it!" Weiss proclaimed.

Star was stunned by how Weiss wanted to continue going even with the injury that she had which only seemed to rethink her opinion about her.

_"And here I thought she was some little princess waiting for a white knight to save her. She has some guts I'll give her that much." _Star thought as she readied her weapon.

"Alright just don't make it any worse than it is okay." Star warned.

"Fine." Weiss said as she held her weapon at the ready.

The grimm roared at them as it finally was able to right itself from being toppled over.

"Here it comes again." Star replied as the others readied themselves. Weiss able to hold her weapon but her legs were shaking underneath her threatening to buckle from the blood she'd lost already.

However before the grimm could charge at them a shot rang out as something kicked the grimm on the side of its skull sending it a few feet away from them toppling it over once again.

They stole a look at who just kicked the grimm.

The person a guy around seventeen years old with a pale skin complexion with grey eyes and slick grey hair in the back and wild in the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-toned partial zip up jacket that cover the upper body. He wears dark gray pants and navy blue shoes. He wears a single notched belt along with to protect the arms are a set of rerebracers and vambracers.

"Hey if I were you I'd finish it off before it gets back up!" He shouted at them in which Star took the opportunity to attack its unprotected belly with her staff stabbed it killing the grimm as it stopped moving and went limp as it started to evaporate.

Star removed her staff from the grimm as she turned to face the guy that helped them.

"Hey thanks for the help their um..." Star began.

"Oh right names Mercury. Nice to meet you." He introduced.

Star however pondered for a moment _"Why does that name sound familiar? Have we met?" _Star thought trying to look through her memories.

"Well as much as I would like to stay I've got to get back to some friends of mine. They'll be wondering what happened to me. Later." Mercury said as he left them.

After she watch him leave she still couldn't help but wonder about him.

Then she remembered about her injured companion as she went to check on Weiss as the black hair girls legs gave out from under on as she was now on her knees.

"I better take a look at that wound." Star replied.

"I'll be fine. Just need to wait for my aura to heal it." Weiss countered.

"Your wound should've been healed already but it looks like it hasn't. Now let me take a look at it." Star persisted.

"I said I'll be fine." Weiss snarled.

Even the umbrella girl had a look that she didn't believe Weiss.

"Even she's not convinced that your not okay. Just let me take a look at how bad the wound is. There was a medical kit I saw among the White Fang that we can use. So stop being stubborn for once okay?" Star replied her tone firm, and a bit annoyed.

"Look it isn't a big deal to worry about." Weiss as she tried to stand using her gunblade for leverage but her legs buckled underneath her.

Star barely managed to catch her with the other girl's aid "See you can barely stand now off with the jacket so I can get a look at the wound." Star persisted.

Weiss weighed her options which she didn't have very much to go with. She sighed in defeat as she carefully removed her jacket revealing a white dress top wraps around the neck but with no back showing her back to them.

Star for her part was completely speechless of what she saw on Weiss back. Their were scars all along her back some that were either deep or shallow. A very noticeable scar was from her right shoulder to the middle of her back that is a quarter wide. Even the other girl was shocked at what she saw.

Star noticed the wound in the middle of Weiss back that it had seemed to have reopened seeing the blood run down her back.

"Um... I would like to put my jacket back on as soon as possible please." Weiss replied getting Star out of her daze.

"Oh right sorry." Star said quickly as she took the first aid the girl had brought over.

Star examined the wound carefully judging on what do to _"From the looks of things I'll have to disinfect it first before wrapping it." _Star thought as she took the rubbing alcohol from the kit along with a medical pad.

"Okay I'm going to disinfect it first before wrapping it up okay. So this might sting a little." Star warned.

"Just get it over with okay." Weiss told her bracing herself for the sting.

"Okay but I warned you." Star countered as she placed the medical pad on top of the rubbing alcohol. Then once enough was applied to the pad Star began to disinfect the area of the wound.

As she stared to disinfect it Star noticed that Weiss hardly flinched at the touch and sat their in total silence.

Once she was done disinfecting the area she began bandage the area where the wound was.

"Their that should do it." Star said finishing her work as Weiss put her jacket back on.

"Thanks." Weiss thanked.

Star then turned to the other girl "Hey I don't think I got you name." Star replied.

The girl only smirked as she took out her scroll and began typing a message before pressing to send it.

Suddenly Star's scroll buzzed as she receive a message as she went to check it that only read one word.

"Neo." Star read then she remembered the small card that was left in Vacuo

"Oh so your Neo. Hold on how did you get my scroll number?!" Star asked surprised.

Neo simply giggled at that and waved a finger at her before typing another message.

Stars scroll once again buzzed "Its a secret ;)" The message read.

"Well... thanks for the help anyway. We'd all probably be dead if it wasn't for you, and Mercury." Star thanked.

Neo blushed a little at the praise she gotten before giving a simple bow to the two then shattering like glass before them.

"You sure it was wise to let her go? I mean she is working for the White Fang you know." Weiss added.

"For some reason I highly doubt that. I'm just giving her the benefit of the doubt." Star added.

Weiss simply rubbed her head "Look how about we get back to Beacon. You got what you need for your staff so I think we should get going before we attract anymore trouble." Weiss replied.

"Yeah... guess you're right." Star said still thinking about the scars she saw on Weiss back.

"Um... hey Weiss how'd you..." Before Star could get another word out Weiss immediately cut her off.

"Don't. Just don't ask." Weiss said sternly as she began making her way back toward Beacon with Star following right behind her.

**=RWBY=**

The two remained silent when they got back to Beacon Weiss not saying a word while Star still had her thoughts about Weiss.

_"Those scars on her back looked like they were several years old and there is no way it could be caused by a whip type weapon almost similar to Rina's weapon but now I wonder what did Weiss go through to get those all over her back. Maybe Pepper might know something since she is her friend after all." _Star thought as she went to find her teammate.

Luckily she didn't have to look far as she saw her teaching Ruby more on hand to hand as Ruby tried to land a round house kick on Pepper but only for it to be blocked.

"Make sure your legs are fully extended Ruby or you won't get much power from them. Plus it'll leave you open for a counter." Pepper said as she grabbed the leg Ruby swung with and proceeded to heave Ruby over her shoulder before tossing her away as Ruby landed on her back.

Star winced as Ruby made impact with the hard cement.

Pepper gently walked over to Ruby and knelt down to her "Got it memorized." She said as she offered a hand up.

"Got it." Ruby groaned as she took the hand as Pepper helped her up.

"You're certainly improving, but remember this in only for whenever you lose your weapon in a fight okay?" Pepper reminded.

"Yeah thanks. I better get going cause I'm pretty sure Blake worries more than Yang does when I do this." Ruby said.

"I'm not surprised she's your partner after all. Later." Pepper said as Ruby left for the dorms.

Star walks towards her "Helping Ruby with training again Pepper?" Star asked smirking making her presences known which made Pepper sort of jump a little.

"Dang girl your quiet when you want to sneak up on people." Pepper commented.

Star giggles "Sorry force of habit sometimes." she told her as rubbed the back of her head nervously then she remembered why she was here.

"Pepper...theirs something I need to ask you. Its about Weiss." Star says her tone a bit more serious than normal.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at this "Depending on what you want to know?" Pepper questioned.

"Well you see. We ran into trouble outside of Vale City when we went to get dust from an old mine that was abandoned. Their was some grimm that was dealt with and White Fang goons but..." Star rambled a little bit.

"Will you get on with it!" Pepper replied.

Star winced "Okay okay. What I'm trying to say is. Weiss got injured during one of our fights with the grimm and well my question is. How'd she get all those scars on her back like that?" Star asked which seemed to make Pepper freeze in place.

"You... saw her scars?" Pepper asked gently.

"Yeah they were all over her back. When I went to disinfect the wound she didn't even flinch from the touch its almost as she..." Star started but Pepper beat her to it.

"Can't feel her back anymore." Pepper finished.

"Um... yeah. How'd you know?" Star asked.

Pepper pondered a moment on what to say next then sighed.

"Listen Star I would suggest you don't bother the subject anymore." Pepper replied.

"Huh? Why's that?" Star questioned.

"It's... too personal for Weiss to deal with. Trust me on that." Pepper added as she walked away from Star heading back toward the dorms leaving Star even more curious on what her teammate had meant.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile Mercury had returned to another part Vale City that is well hidden from public view toward a small apartment building big enough for three people.

He turned the knob to head inside "Hey I'm..." He called out only to be met with a frying pan to face.

"You freaking idiot where in the name of Remnant were you!" A females voice shouted out.

The female is about seventeen years old with medium brown skin and dark red eyes with light mint green hair with straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side of the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps.

Her attire consists of an intricate white top and an olive colored crop top with the emblem of a cut gem. She also wears white shorts decorated with silver coin plated belts with four silver chains draping around her back from two of the coins and a green loincloth.

She wears a three rings arm band on her left arm. She wears brown chaps that end of her calves and an overlong belt, twice wrapped around her waist.

"Good to see you too Emerald." Mercury said rubbing his nose.

"You were suppose to be back here almost an hour ago. We were worried if one of _her _people had caught her." Emerald shouted.

"Relax. I saw a group that need help with a grimm so I went to help them out." He said casually.

"Will you two keep it down. Trying to read." Another females voice said.

A fair skinned girl with ashen black hair that goes down her back with bright amber eyes.

She wears a dark red off the shoulders v neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red.

She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

"Sometimes I wonder why you two bicker?" She questioned.

"Sorry Cinder. Old habits die hard right?" He added as Cinder just shook her head at the two.

"Anything back from the that Torchwich guy?" Emerald asked.

Cinder nods "He said that he'll help us keep a low profile if we help him with a shipment of Dust coming in a few days from now." She told the two.

"Great that gives us some to relax till that actually happens." Mercury said as he laid on the bed provided in the apartment.

"He said he'll have a special someone helping us with this. The Spider I believe he called her." Cinder added.

"Well then I guess we just have to wait it out." Emerald said before noticing what book Cinder was reading.

"Hey wasn't that... her favorite book." Emerald said sorrowfully as Cinder nodded.

Mercury sighed looking to the ceiling "Give it a rest you two she's dead. No one but us survived that fire at the orphanage." Mercury stated as all three of them briefly recalled that terrible day.

They had lost a friend that day, and ended up being found by a _her_. For now though they didn't need to worry about her.

Cinder closed the book before marking her place in it as she sets it off to the side.

"Very well. All we can do now is wait." Cinder said as the three could only do is wait for the time to come.

* * *

**F3: And cut! That one was a long one to type out. Got some bits on Weiss which was something else and got introduced to Cinder and company. What do you all think how its going so far? Let me know in the comments below. Also if you like it that much leave a fav or follow before hand please. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**F3: Hello everybody and welcome back. Before we dive into this chapter I'll go over the disclaimers first. First of course RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Second I only own the OC characters of this fic. Also I would like to thank my editor decode9. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-16: Hurt.**

* * *

The weekend past and it was back to the grind stone for all the students but Star still wondered about Weiss and how she'd obtain those scars in the first place but placed it on the back of her mind as she trying to pay attention in her class.

"Now then class while a to trap a grimm but sometimes it is impossible to catch a grimm off guard leading to having to fight said grimm but their are also ways of trapping grimm without having to battle it." Oobleck said as he zoomed around the room.

"Now then can someone tell me what would be appropriate method would be used to capture a Nevermore grimm?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Ms. Star how would you trap this type of grim?" He called out.

Star thought a moment before she answered "Well if it were me having to trap it I would first consider immobilizing it with gravity dust to keep it from going anywhere, then just to make sure it doesn't fly away I would cut off its primary feathers." Star said.

"An interesting theory Ms. Star." Star replied.

"Using these tactics will not only have you live longer but an opportunity to observe grim behavior in a different manner. Not every grimm is mindless. They can plan and act accordingly. Never underestimate a grimm rather they are large or small. Do take caution when battling these grimm." Oobleck reminded as the class continued.

Classes continued until it came to combat training in which Goodwitch approached.

"Now normally today you all would compete in singles combat but however things will be different. You we be competing in double match ups today." Glynda said as the students started murmurs around the classroom.

"Now here's how this is will go. I will call out a pair from different teams but the same rules will still apply. Your auras will be displayed above. This exercise is to help with your team coordination." Glynda reminded.

Glynda quickly decided upon the two pairs "Blake Belladonna and Ruby Rose vs. Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. Please step forward." Glynda ordered as the two pairs approached.

Ruby had her weapon at the ready as she twirled her scythe behind her back. Blake readied her katana and bladed sheath. Nora with a giddy look readied her grenade launcher while Pyrrha prepared her sword and shield as all there auras were displayed.

"Now then as I said before this will help with your teamwork. Are both sides ready?" Glynda asked getting a nod from both ends.

"Then you may begin." Glynda ordered and almost immediately Ruby aimed her scythe and fired at both them while Blake rushed forward at Nora seeing her as a more bigger threat then Pyrrha for the time being.

Nora seeing this dodged the oncoming attacks from Blake trying to distance herself from her but to no avail as Blake charged at her again but this time only to be intercepted by Pyrrha as she swung with her sword.

Ruby seeing her partner in trouble used her semblance to get in front of Nora and slashed at her cutting away some of her aura in the process. However Nora countered respectively with as she aim her grenade launcher at Ruby and fired two capsules from it exploding on impact which took a good chunk from Rubys aura but also from Pyrrha who near her.

"Careful where you aim." Pyrrha reminded.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Nora replied back.

Ruby got up from the sudden hit as Blake came to check on her.

"You okay?" She asked as her leader nodded in response.

"Let's try something else." Ruby said.

"What do you have in mind?" Blake asked.

"Let's try and keep Pyrrha away from Nora then once we've eliminated her then we can take care of Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Alright but you got something that'll keep her busy." Blake replied.

Ruby removed the clip from her scythe and replaced it with a different on but it had a marking on it.

She pulled the lever to load the dust bullet "Just give me shot and this'll do the trick." Ruby said.

"Got it." Blake assured.

Then Blake turned her attention back toward Nora as she charged in at her. Pyrrha tried to stop her with a slash but at the last second Blake triggered her semblance with a clone engulfed in fire which then exploded which stunned her temporary.

Luckily it was just enough for Ruby to get a shot in as she fired at Pyrrha however instead of it causing damage it encased Pyrrha in a gravity field as she floated in the air.

"Alright that should keep her busy." Ruby said.

Meanwhile in the stands the remaining members of Team RWBY and Team SPIR were watching the match unfold.

"Alright they neutralized Pyrrha and now they can focus on Nora then they can take Pyrrha out." Star replied.

"Yeah but that gravity dust will only give them a half minute at best before it runs out. If they can take care of Nora then Pyrrha won't have that extra support." Rina added.

"Come Ruby, Blake. You two got this!" Yang cheered.

"Keep it up!" Weiss cheered.

Meanwhile Blake and Ruby had managed to double team enough to get her aura into the red.

"Nora Valkyrie's aura has entered the red therefore she is eliminated." Glynda stated.

Unfortunately the gravity dust had worn off by the time they beaten Nora.

"Now its two on one Pyrrha." Blake said confidently. However Pyrrha didn't seemed fazed about that as she switched her sword to a lance mode.

"She's getting serious now. They better be careful." Iona warned.

Seeing the two readied themselves as Pyrrha prepared herself to take them both on.

Both Ruby and Blake nodded as they charged in at Pyrrha but she was ready for them as Blake tried to slash at Pyrrha but was blocked by her shield but then Ruby tried attacking her but only received a spear slash from her knocking off more of Rubys aura.

Pyrrha then shoved Blake off her then proceed to stab Blake a few time knocking off more of Blake's aura sending her back a ways.

Ruby tried again but time using her semblance to charge her way at Pyrrha but when she was about to slash at her with her scythe Pyrrha managed to land a headbutt on Ruby and was going to in for a stab.

To Blake though things slowed down, and suddenly she wasn't where she was. She was somewhere else, and saw another faunus thrusting his blade through the stomach of a younger cat faunus.

"Killa!" Blake shouted snapping and scared as she managed to shove Ruby out of the way taking the blow from Pyrrha depleting the last of Blake's aura.

"Blake Belladonna has been eliminated." Glynda declared.

Meanwhile in the stands the others heard what Blake called her leader.

"Um anyone want to comment about what Blake just called my sister?" Yang asked.

"Yeah... that was weird." Weiss commented.

However Iona didn't want to reply to it due to she knew what Blake was talking about.

While the match in Pyrrha winning the match with just twenty percent left of aura even Ruby wondered who her partner was talking about.

**=RWBY=**

It was now dinner hour and it became rather awkward for Team RWBY since Blake didn't talk all that much during dinner even if her teammates wanted to know why she called her partner by a different name.

"Girl's could you please just drop it okay? Its nothing you girls need to know." Blake replied trying to avoid the subject.

"Seriously Blake what happened in their, and just who is this Killa person?" Yang questioned.

"No one you need to worry about." Blake said her anger starting to boil.

Weiss though huffed "I mean who is she? An old girlfriend or just a friend that you knew." Weiss asked.

Blake slammed her drink down and stood up "Its none of your damn business!" She shouted tearing up getting everyone's attention but she didn't care.

Her teammates flinched at her sudden shout and they could tell that Blake was fuming cause she was breathing heavily.

"Blake calm down okay theirs no need to shout." Yang said calmly trying to calm her friend.

"When your prying into something you know nothing about there is! So why don't you do me a favor and leave things alone!" Blake shouted a few tears escaping as she briskly walked away from them before she said anything else.

Weiss winced as Yang sat down "Okay she didn't need to shout." Weiss said.

"You think she's going to be okay? I mean she looked pretty pissed." Yang said with concern while Ruby had a look of worry hopeful that her partner was okay.

Team SPIR looked on trying to figure out what was going on.

"That was strange. First combat training, and now this incident. That, and what Blake called Ruby in class is not normal." Star says as she tried to think of an explanation, but only had a few possible ideas.

Pepper nods "Yeah, and come to think of it Blake's been pretty protective of Ruby since the grape scare. Even more than Yang." Pepper says.

Rina shrugged "Maybe Ruby reminds her of someone she knows or use to know?" She suggested.

"What do you think Iona?" Star said asking her partner.

"Well... you girls wouldn't be wrong." Iona said surprisingly.

"So you mean Ruby does remind of her someone she knows." Star replied.

Iona nodded "Yeah considering...that day." she says with a sigh.

"That day?" Rina questioned confused of what she said.

"Yeah the day her sister was killed." Iona replied which shocked the others.

"Wait her sister! I didn't know she even had one." Pepper replied completely taken aback at what Iona said.

"Yeah her name was Killa Belladonna. She was only about thirteen when she was killed during a protest in Vacuo." Iona added which gotten Star's attention.

"Wait a minute. Vacuo." Star muttered as she recalled an incident a few years ago that had happened.

"You know something about this Star?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah their was a protest group in Vacuo some time ago made up of faunus and humans. It attracted some attention because of the people that gathered, and their simple goal of improving working conditions of the SDC owned mines in Vacuo." Star told them all.

"Sounds like a pretty good goal. I mean if the rumors are true." Pepper said a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Were you ever involved in any of the protests?" Pepper then asked Star.

Star shakes her head looking down "No, but I recall many of their faces. I...I think I saw someone that looked a lot like Blake, but...the White Fang attacked the protest group that day. She was one of their victims." Star added on as she shivers having seen the event herself.

"It's hard to imagine what she's going through." Pepper added with worry in her voice.

**=RWBY=**

It was now night time as Team RWBY was currently asleep well most of them were as Blake tossed and turned in her bed as the memory of _that _day began to play in her head.

_**[Flashback Vacuo]**_

_On the outskirts of Vacuo a group of people known as the White Fang were preparing their weapons for something big that needed to be done. One of them is a man that is about seventeen years old that has spiked red hair with streaks of brown. However his eyes are covered behind a mask. A noticeable trait are the pair of bull horns on his head that are slanted back. _

_He wears an asymmetrical black, long sleeved, double breast height collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. He wears a jacket suit that has crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem where a rose emblem presides. _

_His blazer is half buttoned exposing a red shirt underneath with black line running parallel to his collar._

_He wears long black dress pants with black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red sigils of omega. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. On his left hip is his weapon which consists of a sword and rifle combination that doubles as a scabbard. _

_"Alright lets get ready to move out. We're moving out in five minutes." The man ordered._

_"Yes sir!" They said._

_The man looked around and noticed someone was missing._

_"Okay where is Blake?" He asked._

_"I think she's still mediating sir." One of them said._

_He only sighed "That girl sometimes I wonder about her." He added as he went to find Blake._

_Meanwhile with a younger Blake that is about fifteen years old she was currently mediating on a stone when her ears twitched hearing footsteps coming toward her._

_"What is it now Adam?" She asked looking behind her._

_"Were just about ready to head out. You coming hun." Adam said._

_Blake only sat their a moment "Are you sure what we're doing is okay? I mean what makes you think they'll listen to us." Blake said._

_Adam only smirked "Don't worry I have a plan that'll make them listen to us." _

_Blake sighed "Alright." She said as she got off the stone._

_"Then we better get going then." Blake said as she prepped her weapon behind her back._

_Once the White Fang was ready they headed out toward the town of Coquina where they've gotten word of a protest that was occurring._

_When they got to Coquina they noticed a small group of protesters all of them mainly faunus varying from different kinds with some humans mixed in as well._

_"Their they are. Look at them thinking there little protests will get them anywhere. Its nothing but a lost cause for them." Adam said as he gestured the others to move in different directions as they prepped their guns._

_Blake saw this and wondered what was going on "Hold on I thought we weren't going to attack them. Only to convince them to join our side." Blake said._

_"Don't worry were going to give them a reason to join our cause." Adam smirked._

_Blake didn't understand what he meant but she observed the small group of protesters but she noticed someone very familiar among them._

_She was about thirteen years old with grayish black hair with a pair of bright yellow eyes. She wears a black vest accented by gold with a strap below each breast and a grey ribbon tied around her neck held by a small sphere. While the top of the vest is opened to reveal the middle section of her breast she wears white undershirt to stay modest. On her vest is the emblem of the a black flame._

_She also wear grey shorts the go to her knees with a black belt tied around it with a pouch on her left side. The girl also wears black and grey boots held up by black straps at the very top over her black socks. Also a noticeable trait is that on her head are a pair of black cat ears._

_"What is Killa doing here?! She should be back home!" Blake thought._

_Adam smirked as he turned to Blake "I want you to stay here till I give the signal." He ordered as he began walking toward the small protest group._

_As Blake observed what he was doing as he was trying to convince the small group to join the cause but none of them didn't take it to lightly especially Killa as she walked straight up to him and proceed to have words with him._

_However Adam seemed to raise his hand in the air and snap his fingers. That was when the rest of the White Fang descended onto the group with their weapons drawn but Blake only moved closer to hear better._

_"Your little protest will only fall on deaf ears my friends not unless you join our cause and fight back against the humans that treat us nothing scum of the Earth. Will you join me and together we can make this a better world for all faunus alike." Adam spoke, and to many's surprise the young Belladonna girl stepped forward with a glare on her face._

_"The only thing your group will bring is nothing more hatred toward our kind! You're no savior, but a tyrant who only wants to do whatever he wants only make things worse for us!" She spoke her voice strong, but calm._

_"You'll only accomplish in making the humans fear us not respect us as equals. So why don't you take your little paddy wagon group elsewhere." Killa responded as the protest group cheered for her in kind._

_That only made Adam smirk "Very well if your not with us." He began as he unsheathed his weapon and held it right in front of him._

_"Then your against us." He growled which made the small group worry as the White Fang pointed their weapons at them._

_"No... he wouldn't." Blake muttered._

_"Kill them." He ordered and in almost instantly they fired upon the small making sure every shot was a fatal and lethal._

_Killa looked at them and growled "Why you son of a..." Killa started but she then felt something stab right into her stomach which stopped her in her tracks._

_She looked down and noticed Adam's sword had stabbed through her as blood began to ooze from the wound. She felt blood tickle from her mouth as it dripped to the ground._

_"You know it would've been easier if you just gave in to us instead of fighting for a cause that'll never happen." Adam whispered in her ear as then removed his sword making her drop to her knees before collapsing to her side._

_"We're pulling out! We are done here." Adam ordered as everyone else pulled out from the scene. All except for Blake as she rushed toward Killa._

_"Killa!" She shouted as she approached her sister._

_Her sisters breaths were labored and slow but she was able to look upon her sister._

_"H-Hey sis." She said as she her yellow met amber._

_"Stay with me okay. Don't speak and save your energy." Blake said quickly trying to find a way to heal the wound._

_"Don't... bother... my legs... already feel numb." Killa said softly._

_"No don't say that! Stay with me." Blake said trying to cover the wound but to no avail._

_"Sorry... if I've been... a burden... to... you." KIlla replied her voice sounding weak as her eyes began to close._

_"Look at me! Don't close your eyes!" Blake shouted but no matter how hard she'd tried she couldn't stop the bleeding._

_"I'm... sorry... Blake." Killa said as her eyes finally closed as her arms went limp showing no signs of life._

_"Killa. Killa!" Blake shouted as she gripped her sisters body tears coming down her face._

_She heard the sounds of sirens of police leaving Blake no choice but to leave her sisters body behind as she ran away the blood of her sister staining her clothes._

_It wouldn't be till a few weeks later during a heist on a train that Blake would leave the White Fang for good. She'd lost something precious to her, and staying with the White Fang was no longer an option to her anymore as the words Killa told Adam resonated with her._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Blake woke up from her memory in a cold sweat trying to calm her breathing as she looked across her from her seeing Yang and Weiss asleep on theirs beds. Blake got out of bed as looked above at the bed suspended up hers seeing her team leader and partner asleep.

She carefully looked over Ruby which she looked almost similar to her sister.

_"Killa would've been fifteen this year same as Ruby..." _Blake thought.

She went back toward her bed as she tried to sleep _"I won't let anything happen to Ruby. That is a promise." _Blake thought as she tried to get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**F3: And that's it for this one! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the insight into this version of Blake. If you liked it make sure to let me know in the comments. Also be sure to also fav or follow if you can please and thank you. With that being said I'm Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**F3: Hello everyone welcome back. Before I start on this next chapter I'll go over the disclaimers as usual. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while I only own the OC characters myself. Alright with that being said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-17: Mothers.**

* * *

The morning came as the groups were now heading toward the cafeteria for their morning breakfast with Team SPIR gathered there food with mainly getting pancakes before Nora could eat them all.

Star sighed happily "Just another day at Beacon Academy. More classes do attend to and our reports are due. Speaking of which did everyone remembered to finish there reports?" Star reminded.

"Yeah got my report done for Doctor Oobleck." Pepper said.

"Same here." Iona replied.

"I still got some of it to finish up but I think I can get it done before Oobleck's class." Rina added.

"Alright just make sure you get it done before then. I don't want any of us failing." Star replied.

"Yes mother." Rina teased which only gave her a smack on the back of her head.

"Ow! Okay sorry." Rina said rubbing the spot where Star smacked her.

"Honestly you kinda deserved that." Iona remarked.

Meanwhile with Team RWBY they were eating in peace as Blake had finished her food and was currently catching up on some reading before classes were to begin for the day.

"So... did everyone finish their studying?" Weiss asked.

"Please that was a breeze to get through." Yang commented.

"Yeah easy peesy." Ruby added.

"Though I wonder what Professor Port has in store for us this time around." Yang added.

However what they didn't know that just outside the cafeteria a red portal opened up and someone had stepped out of it.

The person was a women with pale skin along with raven black hair and light red eyes. She wears a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath with a series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapons sheath. She also wears a red and white bandanna that hangs behind her belt. On her forearms are red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards with solid black gloves along with black mid thigh leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels.

On her left hip is her weapon that is a sword and sheath with the sheath having multiple dust functions in it. Meanwhile on her back is another weapon is that of a single edge great-sword with some kind of clockwork mechanism built into in with a pair of parallel hand-guards. On the side of the weapon are twin shotgun barrels.

The women sniffed the air around her almost having a sense of familiarity.

"This does bring back some memories." The women said.

She then looked toward the cafeteria as she noticed two people in particular.

"Won't they get a surprise out of this." The women smirked a little as she headed inside.

Meanwhile Team SPIR were discussing what they were going to do for a team exercise but Rina noticed a women had entered the cafeteria.

"Hey who's that?" Rina asked pointing toward the women as the team looked on.

"I've never seen her before. New member of the staff?" Pepper asked.

"I don't think so. I think she's a huntress. Just look at those weapons of hers. I'm pretty sure you can't find any of those here in Beacon." Star added.

"Well she looks like she heading toward Team RWBYs table." Iona replied.

Meanwhile as Team RWBY was chatting they failed to notice the women come behind Ruby and Yang.

"So you girls got any plans for this weekend?" Yang asked.

"Well... I had plans of getting some new clothes since I've only got that one outfit." Weiss replied.

"I would like to grab some new books to read since this ones the last one out of my collection." Blake said.

"I would like to spend some time with my daughter and niece." A women voice said behind the two.

Yang and Ruby's eyes widened as they heard the voice as if it sounded familiar to them.

They turned around and noticed the women in front of them as they smiled at her.

"Raven!" Ruby cheered.

"Mom!" Yang cheered as they both wrapped her into a big hug.

"Hey you two." Raven said as she returned the hug.

The two let go of her "So it looks like you two are doing well." Raven said.

"Yeah but what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be on Patch with dad." Yang replied.

"What can't I not come and visit you two once I awhile." Raven said as she sat down next to them.

"So you want to introduce me to these two here." Raven added.

"Oh right. This is my partner Weiss Louve and Blake Belladonna is Ruby's partner." Yang introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Weiss said.

"Please call me Raven. Though I hope my little dragon here hasn't been much trouble." Raven said as she ruffled Yang's hair.

"Mom. Quit it." Yang replied blushing in embarrassment.

"Little dragon... is that some kind of nickname or something." Blake added.

"Yeah its because when she gets angry enough her hair glows bright yellow like someone set it on fire like a dragon hence the name little dragon." Raven added.

"Mom." Yang grumbled blushing at the nickname.

"So Yang who's the leader of your team?" Raven asked.

"Actually that would be Ruby. She's the youngest leader here at Beacon." Weiss replied for her partner.

"That's quite impressive Ruby. Kind of reminds me of your mother when she was younger." Raven said reminiscing of the old days.

"Yeah..." Ruby said somberly.

"Wait Ruby's mother went here to Beacon as well. What was she like?" Blake asked.

Raven went silent for a moment "I... rather not talk about her. Its a sensitive topic for the family." Raven said.

Blake immediately picked up what they were saying "Oh. Sorry I asked." Blake apologized.

"No its fine. Though some people think she's dead when there isn't any evidence that says that she is." Raven added.

"But enough about that I was wanting to spend sometime with my two favorite girls." Raven smiled as she placed her arms around the two.

Meanwhile Team SPIR was watching this as some of them were surprised that she was Yang's mom.

"Wow she seems like an interesting women." Star commented.

"Yeah plus Yang and Ruby seem to get along with her." Iona added.

However Pepper didn't see it that way "Honestly she's just stroking Yang's over inflated ego." Pepper replied as she ate her food.

"What do you mean by that?" Star asked.

"I mean look at her." Pepper said gesturing to them seeing Raven ruffle Yang's hair.

"She's giving her too much love and affection it kinda makes me sick." She added.

"Oh c'mon Pepper its not like she's hurting anyone." Iona added.

"Actually I kinda agree with Pepper here." Rina replied.

"Oh not you too." Star added.

"I mean just look at Yang. She's grinning from ear to ear and I can tell that while Ruby is glad to see her family she's hurt from not seeing her mother." Rina added.

"And Yang is completely oblivious about it." She added.

"You can tell from her body language. That she's jealous of Yang having a mother figure." Rina finished.

"Oh c'mon Ruby being jealous of Yang. That'll be the day." Iona added as breakfast continued.

**=RWBY=**

As the day continued Raven decided to hang around the campus as classes started however during passing periods Yang started talking about her mom.

"Geez I know my mom is great and all but she tends to embarrass me sometime." Yang replied.

"Well that's what mothers are suppose to do. Cuddle their kids and embarrass them at any chance they get." Blake added.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point there. Though I wish she didn't have to stay about campus." Yang added.

"Yeah didn't she say she had to talk with Ozpin about something." Weiss said.

"I wonder what its about." Ruby wondered.

"Well see you girls later at lunch." Yang said as the group separated as they headed toward their classes for the day.

Meanwhile with Ozpin who was currently going over some other documents as Raven came in on him.

"Ah Miss. Braumen this is a most unexpected surprise to see you here." Ozpin replied.

Expect only Raven huffed at him "You haven't changed a bit Oz." Raven added.

"Glad to see you too." Ozpin said.

"Though I assume this isn't just some simple meet and greet is it." He continued.

Raven looked away for a moment "I still haven't found her yet." Raven added.

That only made Ozpin sigh "Raven its been almost eleven years now. By all accounts she is more than likely..." Ozpin didn't get to finish his sentence as Raven unsheathed her sword pointing it directly at him.

"Don't you dare tell me she's dead. There was no body when they searched. Not even a hint of weapon anywhere. Only thing that was left was..." Raven began only to stop for a moment.

"Was left of her right arm. Raven if I have to guess you've more than likely searched all of Remnant by now. If you believe that she is still alive then maybe she doesn't want to be found." Ozpin said wisely.

"Well at least I'm doing something other than sitting around and waiting for something to happen." Raven added as she sheathed her sword.

"I already lost someone close to me." She said somberly looking at the great sword on her back.

Ozpin remained quiet for a bit before speaking "So other than that I assume you have something else to tell me." Ozpin said his hands folded into one another.

"Yeah... you might have some wolves in sheep clothing. Keep an eye out." Raven said as she turned to leave.

"Raven I understand how you feel about me and that you hate me in some way, but I will do what I can to keep my students safe." Ozpin said.

"Oh... and looked how that turned out with my brother Qrow. You sure you kept him _safe_." Raven hissed as she turned to leave Ozpin's office.

**=RWBY=**

It was now lunch hour and Yang was telling stories about her mom to her team and JNPR.

"Trust me that was last time I'd ever go head first into a thorn bush." Yang said finishing.

"Looks like you had some good times with your mom." Weiss added though in her she was kinda getting annoyed.

_"At least her parents aren't divorced...in a sense."_ Weiss thought.

"Well yeah. Other than dad she kinda taught me how to fight in the first place said I had a really knack for roughing others up." Yang added.

"Considering you unlocked your aura and semblance when you were ten." Ruby said begrudgingly.

"Oh c'mon that was just me getting lucky." Yang said.

"Well that is extremely lucky. Most kids don't even unlock both till there at least twelve or even at the latest thirteen." Pyrrha added.

"Honestly that is kinda cool." Jaune said.

Meanwhile over at another table Team SPIR watched and listened to what Yang was saying.

"Ugh does that girl have an off switch? Her bragging's getting a bit on my nerves" Iona says a bit annoyed.

"You said it." Star replied gritting her teeth.

"Yeah even I don't brag that much." Pepper stated.

However Rina was about at her wits end as she was her body was starting to shake as her fists were closed tight as they were turning white her nails threatening to break skin.

"Um... Rina you okay their girl?" Star asked but didn't get a response immediately.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Rina muttered trying her best to keep her composure.

But that didn't last long as Yang spoke up once again "There was this one time that mom took me and Ruby into..." Yang began but didn't get to finish as they heard a loud slam coming from where Team SPIR was.

Yang and the rest of the group looked toward Rina who was standing looking directly at Yang.

"Will you give it a bloody freaking rest!" Rina shouted at Yang.

"Whoa there girl. What's gotten into you?" Yang said casually.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you've been talking about you and your mother for past half an hour and honestly I've had up to here with it." Rina stated fuming.

"Well excuse me but am I not allowed to talk about my mom." Yang countered getting up from her seat.

"Um...Yang maybe you should sit back down and not cause a scene." Weiss said trying to calm her partner.

"Well you don't have to run it into the ground." Rina said.

"My mom did this. My mom did that. Blah blah blah. That's all I hear from you and honestly it gets annoying after a while." Rina retorted this time jumping over the table toward Yangs table.

"All this talk about your mother is only fueling your that over inflated ego of yours. So why don't you get you head out of your ass and shut up for once!" Rina shouted.

Now Yang was angry as her lilac eyes changed to crimson red "Well at least I have someone like her! Yours probably should've taught you some..." Before Yang could even say another word she was met with a right hook from Rina with enough force to surprisingly send Yang toward a nearby empty table causing to split on impact.

The rest of team RWBY went to check on Yang while the others looked at Rina who was staring down at the floor not even looking at the others.

"You...don't know anything." Rina said quietly as she then ran out of the cafeteria with great speed.

"Rina hey wait a minute!" Pepper called out but Rina was already gone by then.

Yang got up from after being put through a table as she rubbed her cheek where she was punched.

"Ow...okay that is going to sting." Yang said.

"You okay sis?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I think so but dang she can throw a mean right hook." Yang replied making sure her jaw didn't get dislocated.

"Honestly I thought she was going to do worse." A familiar male voice replied which made them groan.

"Nobody asked for your opinion Cardin." Yang replied.

"Hey just saying even that was going a bit below the belt don't you think." Cardin replied back.

"Oh like the time you nearly killed me!" Ruby countered.

"And nearly had me take the fall for that." Weiss added.

"Yeah sure but even I don't go talking about somebody's deadparent." Cardin replied.

What he said made the group confused as team SPIR came over "Okay what do you mean by that?" Iona questioned.

Cardin face-palmed "Man are you guys stupid. Her mother is dead you numb nuts." Cardin said plainly.

Just then it hit Yang like a freight train "Oh..." Yang finally said her eyes went back to normal color.

"So then all that me talking about my mother was really rattling her up." She said at last.

"Well at least you not that dumb to figure that out." Cardin said getting up from his spot as he began to walk away.

"And just where you going?" Pepper asked.

"Hey while I maybe a mean guy, I can at least show some compassion." Cardin said.

"If you hurt my partner I'll..." Pepper growled but Cardin stopped her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to check on her." Cardin said as he walked away from them.

The rest of the group simply stood their "Um... did I just get told off by Cardin of all people?" Yang asked confused.

"I believe you did." Ren added.

"Yep its official... judgement day has come early." Nora says as they all wondered how Cardin would fair in searching for Rina, but they decided to split up and help look.

**=RWBY=**

After leaving the cafeteria Cardin began searching for Rina wondering where she would hide.

"Man for someone like her she sure can disappear. I wonder where she could've gone." He said as he started to look around. However he noticed something hanging off one of the trees as he approached it. He also noticed a pair of fingerless gloves that were at the base of the tree.

"A... spider thread?" Cardin said confused at the sight before he heard the sounds of someone crying near the top of the tree. Luckily the tree wasn't as tall but still climbable.

He started to climb and noticed Rina was up about a third ways of the tree.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He said getting her attention.

Her eyes were slightly puffy from her crying as tears were streaming down her face.

"The hell you want Winchester?" Rina asked giving a teary eyed glare.

"Can't a guy be concerned over someone." Cardin said taking a spot on a branch.

"You worrying about me. Has the world finally ended." Rina said.

"Hey just because I look mean doesn't mean I can't show concern." Cardin retorted.

"Looks its nothing. Why don't you go back to your group or something. I just want to be left alone." Rina replied as she turned away from him.

"Its obvious something is bothering you so why don't you tell me about it." Cardin said which kinda shocked Rina at first.

At first Rina didn't say anything for about a minute before she spoke.

"I... didn't know my mother." Rina finally said which got his attention.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well I found out that my mother died when she gave birth to me. So I really didn't get a chance to know my mother at all." Rina said her tears trying to escape.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." He said softly.

"But what about your father?" He then asked.

"My _father_... he abandoned me when I was five years old. He took me to an amusement park in... Vale I think and when I came from getting an ice cream he was just... gone like he never cared about me." Rina confessed as more tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I had to fend for myself. I mean what kind of father throws out their own flesh and blood like garbage and not even have the slightest bit of compassion." She added her voice cracking.

Cardin at first didn't know what to do but he had to do something to at least comfort the girl.

He climbed up to where she was and he wrapped around his arms around her which kind of surprised her.

"What are you..." Rina began blushing a little but Cardin stopped her.

"If you want to cry at least let me help with that." Cardin said surprisingly.

Rina just couldn't keep her composure as she buried herself into his shoulder and silently cried.

After a few minutes Rina finally stopped as she removed herself from him.

"Um... thanks I needed that." She thanked.

"Yeah just don't mention it to the others okay." He added.

"You know Cardin you're not that much of a bad guy. Even if you do pick on faunus." Rina replied.

"Yeah well considering I'm looking at one right now." Cardin replied which kind of shocked Rina.

"How did you...?" Rina asked.

"There was a strand of spider thread down below and considering how high we're up I can only assume that you're a spider faunus." Cardin deduced.

"Cardin you can't tell my team that I'm a faunus please." She said nearly begging.

He sighed "Okay look while I may hate faunus but I actually used to not mind them." Cardin confessed.

"Huh?" Rina questioned in a confusing look.

"So what made you hate faunus?" She asked.

He sighed as he leaned against the tree "My father was assassinated by one when I was young." Cardin added.

"What do you mean assassinated? Was he somebody important?" She asked again.

"Yeah actually. He was the governor of Argus. But like I said he was killed by them." Cardin replied and sighed.

"I'm guessing that started your distaste for faunus." Rina added.

"Yeah before then my father had a trusted secretary that was a faunus. He would know what my father needed before even he knew it. Heck his secretary was like a second father to me that took care of me whenever father wasn't around." Cardin replied then his mood changed.

"That is till seven years ago." Cardin started.

"Turns out my fathers secretary had been planning an assassination on him for months. Then one day my father was stabbed in the back. The wound itself killed him. While the secretary was arrested that itself made me had not trust faunus anymore. I even broke up my friendship with a faunus over it." Cardin finished.

"Wow... that's rough. And your mother?" Rina asked.

"She took over as governor about a month later." Cardin added.

"So we going to get down from this tree or not." He stated.

"Yeah... we better." Rina said as they both got down from the tree they were in.

She picked up her fingerless gloves as she put them on.

"Look Cardin I really don't need you to tell my team okay." Rina added worryingly.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Whatever reason you have I won't tell." Cardin said but before he walked away he brought out his scroll and typed something in it and pressed a button. Suddenly her scroll buzzed as she looked at it seeing some numbers on it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"My number. If you ever want to talk then just give me a buzz okay." Cardin as he turned around and left.

Rina was both shocked at this but decided to head back but just as Rina was heading back inside she saw Yang was waiting for her as was the rest who had gathered back up after not being able to find her.

"Oh hey Yang." Rina greeted.

"Um... look sorry about what I said earlier. It was rather insensitive of me to say that about your mom." Yang apologized.

"Yeah but at least you've realized that. Besides you kinda let your ego get the better of you." Rina added.

"Yeah c'mon we better get back to the others. Your team was starting to worry about you especially your partner." Yang said as they headed inside.

Rina headed inside but she noticed Cardin out the corner of her eye as he gave her a thumbs up knowing to keep her secret a secret.

* * *

**F3: And cut! This one was not what I expected but hey I decided it would be nice to have a little Cardin interaction with one of them. Maybe a ship later on who knows. If you all liked it please let me know in the comments. Also make to leave a fav or follow please. With that said I'm Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**F3: Hey everybody I'm back. Hope you guys had enjoyed the chapters. Before we dive into this one I'll go over the disclaimers again. RWBY belongs Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters of this fic. So with that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-18: Sunrise, Sunset.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Beacon as it was now a weekend as Team RWBY was currently out exploring Vale some more while as Team SPIR stayed at Beacon since it was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

"So girls what's the plan for today?" Star asked.

"Not much other than some of us finishing up some homework." Iona said.

"Well how about we see if Jaune's team would like to hang out." Pepper suggested.

Rina shrugged her shoulders "Better than hanging out here in this room all day."

Turns they didn't have to go far as they heard a knock at their door.

Iona opened the door only to be met with Nora on the other side with the rest of the team.

"Oh hey Nora. What's up?" Star asked.

"Oh you know Ren thought it would be good idea that we get to spend some time together since we hardly ever get to do so." Nora replied.

"Turns out we were going to ask all of you the same thing." Rina said.

Nora smiled "Great then why don't we go toward Vale? Pyrrha said she was looking for something there." Nora replied.

"Well then lets get ready to go." Star said as the group prepared to head out.

**=RWBY=**

Once they arrived in Vale they gathered up near a coffee shop.

"Okay so what now?" Jaune asked.

"Actually I was hoping we could split up for a bit. Then we can meet back here in about two hours. Sounds good?" Pyrrha asked.

"That wouldn't sound like a bad idea. Theirs eight of us so maybe four groups of two." Star suggested.

"Great idea let's go Iona." Pyrrha said as she grabbed hold of Iona before running off with her.

The remaining members only looked on at confusion.

"Um... how about Rina and Nora are one group then Pepper and Ren for another." Star suggested.

"Which leaves you and Jaune for the last group." Pepper says.

"Alright we'll check out the sights and meet back here later." Jaune said.

"Okay we'll catch you two later." Rina said as her and Nora headed out as well as Pepper and Ren.

"You know Pyrrha's been acting a little strange lately. Any idea why?" Jaune asked Star as the two began to walk around the city.

Star shrugged "I don't have the slightest clue Jaune." She lied having a bit of an idea.

Meanwhile with Pyrrha and Iona the two were now walking the east side of the city.

"Okay sis what in the world was that about. You dragged me away before I got to say anything." Iona said.

"Well... I need your help." Pyrrha said.

"With what?" Iona asked.

"Um... Jaunes birthday is next week and I was hoping to find him a present for him but the fact is..." Pyrrha began.

"You don't know what do get him right?" Iona finished as Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes and I could really use some help with finding something for him." Pyrrha suggested.

"And well since you had some... experience in _that _field. Maybe you can help me out." Pyrrha added.

Iona only sighed as she shook her head before she smiled "Alright well do you know what Jaune likes or maybe something that he might need?" She asked.

"Well I believe he needs a new shield after the last time. His shield got dented during combat training." Pyrrha answered.

"So let's look around some shops and see if we can find him a new shield." Iona replied as the two began looking around.

Meanwhile Nora and Rina the two were exploring the west end of Vale or more like trying to prevent Nora from going to any candy shop and spending any lien.

"Geez girl sometimes I wonder what kind of energy you run on." Rina replied as Nora simply skipped along side her.

"Oh c'mon lighten up a little. Have some fun! Besides we hardly get to spend time together anymore." Nora said.

"I mean if we didn't talk anymore it would almost like that we didn't know each other and if we didn't know each other it would be like we..." Nora continued to speak as Rina simply tried to drown her out.

Rina was currently having other things on her mind more importantly a text she'd recieved three days ago.

_**[Flashback]**_

_It was nighttime at Beacon Rina's teammates were currently sleeping at the time but Rina got up to handle her nightly interruptions._

_"Ugh that's the last time I ever drink too much before bed." Rina said groggily._

_However just as she was about to head into the room her scroll buzzed. She took out her scroll and immediately noticed who it was._

_"Hey kiddo." The text read._

_"Hey dad. Your texting me a little late you know." Rina texted back and waited for an answer from him._

_"I know but I needed to tell you something." He texted back,_

_"About what? A new job I hope." She texted him._

_"Yeah and it's a big one. There's going to be a huge shipment of dust coming in the harbor in about four days. I'm going to need you their and in disguise so you aren't seen. Also our client will be their saying they need our help with something important." He texted back,_

_"Alright... I'll see what I can do." Rina texted back._

_"Take care my little spider." He texted back,_

_"Yeah... you too dad." Rina texted back as she turned off her scroll and headed back to her hammock._

_**[Flashback End.]**_

Rina was so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nora was trying to get her attention.

"Hello. Remnant to Rina do you read me." Nora said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." Rina replied.

"You seemed distracted. Something on your mind?" Nora asked.

"Nothing that I can't figure out." Rina replied back as the two continued on.

On the north end of town Star and Jaune were near the harbor.

"So Jaune I take it classes are going well for you." Star replied.

"Yeah... you can say that." Jaune said nervously.

She noticed the change of tone in his voice.

"Something bugging you?" Star asked.

"No nothing! Nothing bothering me at all! Nope." He said quickly trying to remain calm.

Unfortunately that didn't fool her in the slightest.

"Okay Jaune I know somethings bothering you. Is it Cardin cause if it is I'll make sure he gets it..." Star began but Jaune quickly stopped her.

"Nononono it's not Cardin. It's me actually." He answered.

He statement seemed to confuse her "Um... what exactly are you talking about?" Star replied.

"Well you see... um... how do I say this? There's this girl that I like but it's kinda hard to talk to her." Jaune replied.

Star raised an eyebrow to that "And does this girl have a name or is it someone that we all know." Star replied.

Jaune nodded his head "Yeah it is someone we know." He confirmed.

Star tried putting the pieces together on who he was talking about.

"Is it Nora?" She asked.

"No. As much as Nora is a good teammate I think she's more into Ren than anyone else." Jaune replied.

After he denied Nora she immediately knew who he was talking.

"Oh... so its Pyrrha I take it." Star replied. Almost immediately Jaune slightly blushed.

"Yeah." He replied nodding his head in confirmation.

Star only sighed with a smile on her face "Then why haven't you told her?" Star asked.

"Well whenever I try to ask her she keeps on avoiding me for some reason coming up with an excuse then she runs off." Jaune replied.

"That's odd. If anyone knows Pyrrha more its Iona." Star added.

"Yeah I guess so." Jaune said but before they could look around much more they heard someone very familiar.

"Hey stop that guy!" Ruby's voice shouted as they noticed Team RWBY was chasing after someone.

The guy they were chasing is six foot tall seventeen year old with tan skin with short spiky light blonde hair with blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black finger-less gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no t-shirt underneath that shows off his muscular chest and lower stomach. He is wearing white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

He wears black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck that bears a monkey emblem on it. However a noticeable trait is the he's a faunus with a prehensile monkey tail poking out of his jeans.

"Catch me if you can girls!" The guy called back as he jumped from the lamposts in town.

When he jumped over the two he took a glance down to notice Star who was staring back at him.

"Man that guys quick." Jaune said quite impressed.

"C'mon we got to catch him." Weiss replied as team RWBY zipped by.

"Wait a minute. I know that guy." Star muttered before thinking of who he was. Then it hit her and when she figured it out she wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Sun Wu Kong!" She hollered as she decided to join the chase.

Jaune quickly followed "You know him!?" He asked.

"Yeah he came from Vacuo like me and when I get a hold of him I'm going to have me a monkeys tail as a scarf." Star growled.

As they chased the monkey faunus they noticed that they were starting to lose sight of him.

"Were losing him." Jaune replied.

Star looked around and noticed an alley way near them "C'mon we can cut him off here." Star said as they took the alley way as team RWBY continued to follow.

Sun continued to evade the group that was following him and he was confident that he was in the clear.

"Looks like they couldn't keep up." Sun replied but before he could even relax he was quickly met with a claw hook grabbing hold of his jeans and ripping him off the pole toward Star and Jaune.

"Ow! Okay what's the big..." Sun began before noticing an angry Star in front of him.

"Oh... hey Star how's it going?" He asked casually.

"Don't 'hey Star' me monkey boy. Where in the name of Remnant were you?" Star asked.

"No letter, no nothing from you for months. Not after I gave you my application for Shade Academy in Coquina. What happened?" Star asked.

"Well you see something came up and well your application kinda got denied in a sense." Sun began.

"That still doesn't explain why I haven't heard from you in a while." Star reminded.

"Well I'm attending Shade Academy and It's kinda hard to when all they way out their." Sun added.

"And just how'd you get into Shade Academy?" She asked.

"I was... offered one and you know that academy is hard so I just managed to get in." Sun replied.

At first Star didn't say anything before she finally spoke up "Sun... you're a great guy but... I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Star shouted as she nearly lunged at him if Jaune didn't hold her back.

"Whoa their! Star take it easy besides we don't even know why he's even here in the first place." Jaune replied.

That did get her attention at first "Alright... what are you doing here? Especially all the way from Vacuo." Star asked.

"Well for the Vytal Festival of course." Sun answered.

"The Vytal Festival?" Jaune asked then remembered.

"Oh wait a minute a think I know what you mean. They started preparations but its still some time out." Jaune replied.

"The Vytal Festival? What is that?" Star asked.

"Well its only held once every two years. And preparation are done months in advance. Everyone from around Remnant is coming for this from Vale all the way to Haven. Its meant to celebrate peace after the Great War." Jaune replied.

"Wow I didn't know it was that important." Star added.

"Well considering its being held in Vale this year." Jaune replied.

"Hold on how'd you get here anyway? Tickets for a ferry aren't cheap you know." Star replied.

Sun nervously rubbed the back of his head "Well... I kinda stowed away in the ships cargo while they weren't looking, but when I got off two guards noticed me and then another group of girls were chasing me but they weren't fast enough to keep up." Sun described.

Star only groaned "You know you're lucky that you and I are friends or I would be hanging you by your own tail right now." Star replied but underneath her ribbon she could hear someone coming which sounded like Blake and Weiss having some sort of dispute.

"Look you better get going before they find you and start asking questions." Star ordered.

"Sure. Oh and one more thing my team will arrive too and we'll be staying at Beacon for sometime till the festival." Sun replied.

"Yeah fine just go already." Star hissed as Sun immediately left the two behind.

"All am saying is that this White Fang group is nothing but a pack of murderers. They lie, cheat, and steal to get whatever they want and its not helping them at all at what they are doing." Weiss voiced off.

"While I can agree to some of that they are just misguided faunus that don't know the rights and wrongs about what they're doing." Blake sounded off as the two continued to argue while Yang and Ruby were trailing behind them.

"We better get the others and head back to the academy." Star replied which caused Jaune to groan.

"So much for a friendly outing in the city." Jaune said as they each phoned their teammates.

**=RWBY=**

Apparently once they got back and went their own ways Weiss and Blake were still going at each other saying things about the White Fang.

"I'm telling you the dust shop we saw their was another White Fang attack. Its because of them that businesses like that are going under and eventually they'll go bankrupt. Which will effect everything around them." Weiss replied.

"First of all how do you even know it is the White Fang in the first place? Theirs no evidence that could lead them to do something like that." Blake countered.

Meanwhile Yang, Ruby and the rest of team SPIR only looked on at the argument deciding to try and help settle the dispute.

"How long they've going at it like this?" Iona asked.

"Every since we left Vale and not to mention its nearly dark so about two hours at best." Ruby replied as they watched them continue to go at each other.

"Its not just the small stores they're effecting but even major corporations like..." Weiss paused for a moment before speaking again.

"The SDC will have to shovel out more dust to the other stores all across Remnant that are affected by it. They maybe a large corporation but even they have limits." Weiss retorted.

Star huffed looking to Weiss "Honestly if it were up to me the SDC needs to lose some of its dust. I mean they'll more than likely get more from their labor force after all." Star chimed in siding with Blake.

"I mean the SDC has been a bit unreliable as of late due to several thefts that this Spider person has done." Star replied.

Pepper huffed looking to the side "Who's to say that this Spider isn't working for the White Fang? I mean think about all the dust robberies done by that one. Hate to say but the White Fang are at fault here." Pepper voiced her opinion siding with Weiss.

"Oh of course you would take her side seeing that your probably her bodyguard or something." Star replied with a hiss.

Pepper slightly growled at that "Lets not make this about me we're talking about the White Fang. I mean look at the protest group they attack a few months back before we all started. The report stated that their was several casualties during that attack. If anything the White Fang are just as bad if not worse than this Torchwich guy." Pepper replied.

Rina not liking the jab at Roman frowned and glares at Pepper "From my understanding Torchwich hasn't killed anybody. Ruby you should know this you've met him before you were accepted into Beacon right." Rina pointed out.

"Um... yeah." Ruby said nervously.

"And what did he only do?" Rina asked.

"Well from what I understand he only took the dust and left lien where it was and the old man alive." Ruby replied.

"See. So theirs no way Torchwich would be involved in something like that." Rina replied.

"Even still the White Fang only ruin peoples lives and need to be punished for it." Weiss replied back.

"They don't deserve to be punished for something they couldn't control!" Blake shouted as Yang and Iona only looked on with nervous looks.

"Okay girls lets stop this. Before anyone says something they might regret." Iona said trying to calm them down.

"Yeah what she said." Yang agreed.

"If it were up to me I'd hunt down every faunus and take care of them myself!" Weiss shouted back which kinda stunned Pepper.

Before Pepper could say anything Blake couldn't take it "WE JUST WANT TO BE EQUAL!" Blake roared which seemed to silence them, and stare at Blake in shock. That's when Blake realized that she'd accidentally revealed her secret.

"I... um..." Blake said nervously but before anyone could say anything she ran as fast as she could out the door in a black blur.

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby called out trying to stop her partner.

Weiss for the most part was completely speechless at what she'd just witness but didn't get time to process as Star grabbed Weiss by the collar of her jacket and shoved her at a wall hard and held her there.

"You ungrateful, disrespectful little princess. Just when I thought you were different, but I guess I was right about you all along. You are nothing but a racist little brat with no care for others." Star growled her sapphire blue eyes glaring a hole through the other girl's pale blue eyes.

Star let her go letting Weiss fall to the ground and she left the room to chase after Blake.

Yang went to check on her partner helping her off the ground.

"You didn't mean that right." Pepper said not looking at Weiss.

"No I... I just..." Weiss said trying to get her words out but they didn't come to her.

"Cause if it weren't for me... you wouldn't be standing here today. You'd more than likely be dead in a ditch somewhere and be eaten by a grimm!" Pepper shouted bright orange glared at her intensely.

"Pepper... I... I didn't." Weiss stuttered tears threatening to escape.

"Don't. Just don't." Pepper growled then she did the one thing she promised never to do. She took off her scarf around her neck and threw it at Weiss.

From Iona and Rina's stand point they could see a eight pointed snowflake embedded on the left side of her neck.

"You can use that to hang yourself... bastard." Pepper spat. Weiss felt her words cut through her like a hot knife through butter as Pepper turned and left them as Weiss held the scarf close to her chest and silently cried into her partners shoulder with Yang not knowing what do to.

Meanwhile outside Beacon Academy Blake rushed out without much of a word soon coming to the front of Beacon where a statue of a huntsman and a huntress stood battle ready with their weapons drawn while underneath them a grimm was their ready to pounce at them.

Feeling a sense of guilt Blake slowly untied the bow from her head revealing a pair of cat ears underneath.

"Blake!" Star shouted out but she didn't turn around immediately but only stared at the statue. Star noticed she'd took off her bow revealing her cat ears.

"Why...?" Blake stared.

"Why were we even created? Were we only made to be hated and be shown nothing but distrust and judged because we're so different from humans?" She stated.

Star stood right next to her "Honestly I wish I knew why we were made, but not everyone has the answers you know." Star replied.

"We just have to try." She added. Star then went and remove her ribbon from her head letting her fox ears out sighing in relief.

"Well I thought I could find you two here." A familiar voice rung out behind them as they saw Sun hanging from a lamppost.

"Say you two want to get out of here or what?" Sun asked.

Blake only nodded as Star did so in agreement as the three left the school grounds and more than likely into Vale not knowing what maybe lurking their.

Meanwhile Pepper was completely fuming after what Weiss had said that not only that she'd threw the very thing that her mother gave her but when no one wasn't looking she unfurled her wolf tail from underneath her jeans and walked toward the practice field without much of a care if anyone saw her.

"Stupid Schnee." Was all that Pepper said as she continued her walk.

* * *

**F3: Well... that really happened. Okay before you all scream at me for this but I did this on purpose because I still see it in Weiss character to *ahem* lose herself in a moment if she's angry. Wonder what's going to happen next. If you all liked this let me know in the comments. Also be sure to also fav or follow as well. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**F3: Hey everyone welcome back and well if you read the last chapter then several things have went down. Blake accidentally revealing who she is and Pepper is obviously not happy with Weiss at the moment. Before we get started I'll go over the disclaimers again. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also I only own the OC characters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-19: Secrets.**

* * *

The next day came but something felt off when everybody woke up. One thing was that Blake hasn't returned to her team as Ruby and company were starting to worry about her. Not only that but neither Star nor Pepper hadn't returned yet either which starting worrying Iona but Rina didn't seem to pay it any mind since she had something else on her mind.

Iona looked at what was left of team RWBY more importantly at Weiss who was still holding onto the scarf Pepper had thrown at her last night.

"You think Weiss is going to be okay?" Iona asked with some concern.

"Well Pepper really did rip right into her calling her... that. That really stung." Rina added.

"Yeah... plus I haven't seen Pepper or Star this morning. Honestly I'm starting to get worried." Iona said as she got up from her seat.

"I'm going to see if I can find her. Then we can see if we can find Star." Iona replied.

Rina agreed as they went to go find Pepper.

With team RWBY they were mainly quiet as Yang and Ruby tried to cheer up Weiss but nothing seemed to work as Weiss only stared at the scarf almost disgusted with herself.

That's when Weiss decided to break the ice "We... need to find Blake." Weiss replied.

"Well... where do we start searching?" Ruby asked.

"She must've ran into town maybe we can start looking there." Yang suggested.

"Yeah and if Blake is their then Star has to be with her too right." Ruby added.

"Then it's settled let's get going and see if we can look for them." Yang said as what was left of Team RWBY headed out of the cafeteria and went to find their missing teammate.

Meanwhile Rina and Iona were searching the school trying to figure out where Pepper was.

"Pepper! Where are you!?" Rina called out to her partner.

"Pepper!" Iona did the same.

"Man I knew Beacon was big but when she doesn't want to be found she sure knows how to hide." She commented.

However when they were walking past another room they heard pounding coming from inside the room.

"Hey I think there's something in there." Iona replied.

"Well let's check it out." Rina said quickly as they entered the room.

It was an old training room complete with punching bags and other old equipment that had never been used. When they got inside the sound of the pounding became louder and more distinctive. Someone was already in the room.

They looked around a minute before noticing them straight ahead their teammate and Rinas partner going to town on a punching bag that was suspended in the air with her wearing a pair of boxing gloves. However they noticed something very different about her other than the loss of her scarf they noticed a grey wolf's tail sticking out in the open without a care in the world.

That's when they figured out that Pepper was a faunus. A wolf faunus at that.

"What do we do?" Rina whispered.

"I don't know maybe we should just talk to her." Iona whispered back.

That's when Pepper stopped pounding on the punching bag "I know you two are in here." Pepper simply said getting their attention as she stared at the two.

"Oh uh hey Pepper sorry about interrupting what you're doing there." Iona simply said.

Pepper simply sighed "Okay... what are you two doing here and why?" She asked.

"Well you didn't come back to the dorm last night and neither did Star so we got worried and wondered where you were. Plus we we're going to be looking for Star after we found you." Iona replied.

"Okay you found me now leave me alone." Pepper stated.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you're not the slightest bit of concern for Star." Rina said.

"Nope. Star's a big girl. I'm pretty sure she can handle herself if she runs into trouble." Pepper countered.

"But we have to. She's not just our leader or my partner but she's our friend. And as her friend I'm at least going to go look for her even if you don't want to." Iona retorted back then she proceed to leave the room.

Rina only looked at her partner "How long have you been in here?" Rina asked.

"Since last night." Pepper answered which kinda surprised Rina.

"And you haven't slept?" Rina asked.

"Still trying to get all that anger out of me after what Weiss said." Pepper growled.

Rina simply sighed "Look we could really use your help in trying to find Star. The more of us the better. I mean we have to at least give it a shot right." Rina said.

Pepper thought it over for a minute before sighing knowing that her partner did have a point. She removed the boxing gloves and retrieved her gauntlets and put them on the back of her belt.

"Fine... but I'm only doing this because you said so." Pepper reminded.

"Great... and um you're not going to hide that." Rina gesturing to Peppers tail.

"Honestly would it really matter at this point?" Pepper replied as the three had left.

However Rina still wondered about the mark imprinted on Peppers neck and how'd she got it.

**=RWBY=**

While all that was happening at Beacon; Sun, Blake, and Star were sitting down having some morning tea... well at least trying to in silence.

Sun was getting a little antsy from all the silence and even Star was becoming a little nervous too that is until Blake finally broke her silence.

"So... you want to know more about me... right?" Blake asked.

"Finally she speaks. A whole night with nothing but silence and weird glares." Sun said a bit relieved that at last that Blake had started talking until he received a jab to the side of his ribs.

"Will you cool it? She's probably still processing what she wants to say." Star hissed annoyed.

Blake simply waved it off "No its okay. I understand that I haven't said much after yesterday." Blake replied.

"Yeah no kidding. So what's eating you?" Sun questioned.

Blake simply took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly "Before I came to Beacon I was... part of a group. You know of the White Fang." Blake stated.

"Yeah who doesn't. Almost every faunus around the world knows who they are." Sun said.

"Well... I was once part of them." Blake finally admitted which even shocked Star.

"You... were part of the White Fang." Star said as Blake nodded.

"Yeah at first when I was younger I joined protest groups all over Remnant. Every boycott I was their trying to have our voices heard. Then when I got older I went and joined them when the previous leader stepped down. But even then no matter what we tried our voices weren't being heard." Blake began.

"Instead of becoming protestors we turned into mercenaries... killers. Places that wouldn't serve faunus were burned to the ground. Trains were hijacked for their dust and people were even killed. The funny thing was it was working but not out of respect... out of fear. They would even go as far as killing their own kind just to make a statement." Blake replied finally letting it all out.

"But what really made me leave the White Fang was what happened in Vacuo. During a protest my sister... was killed." Blake said which seemed to stun Sun but Star only listened.

"Killa right." Star replied which seemed to get her attention.

"How'd you know her name?" Blake asked.

"Iona told me. I think she met your sister once when she was in Vacuo for a protest." Star said.

Blake only sighed "And so here I am a criminal hiding in plain view all thanks to a little black bow." Blake replied as her cat ears twitched underneath her bow.

"Man... that's has be rough." Sun replied, and Star shoots him another glare.

"I mean losing a sibling like that has got to be harsh." Sun said.

"Which is why am guessing you've been a bit protective of Ruby." Star added.

Blake didn't say anything at first for a minute before she spoke "She... reminds me of my sister... so pure and innocent." She commented blushing a little bit.

"Oh and what about the others?" Star asked.

Blake thought a second "Yang... well I think she's reliable. She cares for her sister as well and while not the brightest bulb in the shed she's someone I can count on." Blake added.

"Weiss though... I feel like theirs something more to her that I can't put my finger on. When I look at her I see... sadness and pain. Like she's hiding something but doesn't know what to do with it." Blake said.

_"You aren't far off." _Star thought as she remembered when she first saw all the scars on Weiss back.

"What about me?" Sun questioned using his tail to hold the cup.

"Jurys still out on that." Blake replied.

"So what now? Our teammates are probably looking for us you know." Star added.

"Yeah..." Blake muttered. However that was when Sun got an idea.

"You know I've got something that might help." Sun replied setting the drink down.

"Oh and what's that?" Star asked.

Sun grinned "Before I got off the boat I heard that there is a big shipment of dust coming in tonight." Sun explained.

"How big of a shipment are we talking here?" Blake questioned.

"Huge. Probably coming in large storage containers." Sun answered.

Star put a finger to her chin "If it's going to be that big of a load of dust then there is only one place where they would unload it all and it would be easy access to get to." Star stated.

"The harbor. That's more than likely where the dust is being unloaded." Star finished.

Sun let out a cheeky smirk "How about we go ruin the White Fangs day?" He replied.

Blake nodded "Agreed but we make sure if it's the White Fang first before we make a move."

"I'm in." Star said.

"You two might need the extra back up." She then added on.

"Alright then let's go." Blake said as the three set off for the harbor.

**=RWBY=**

Hours have past and it was now nearly dark out with sun just about to set and team RWBY still couldn't find their missing friend.

"We've been searching the city for hours. Where could she have gone?" Ruby replied having a sadden look on her face.

"Hey we'll find her and then someone's got some apologizing to do." Yang said referring to Weiss who was a view steps behind them but she didn't even react to her partners' comment just looking at the ground.

"Hey don't be so hard on her okay." Ruby said trying to defend Weiss.

"I'm just saying she kinda started this whole thing." Yang said only to get an elbow to her ribs.

That's when Weiss finally spoke up again "Peppers right..." Weiss said quietly but enough for them to hear her.

"Right about what?" Ruby asked stopping as they looked her with a wondering look.

"I'm probably better off dead anyway." Weiss said which shocked the sisters.

"What!? Why in all of Remnant would you think that?" Ruby replied flabbergasted at Weiss's statement.

"Yeah no need to go that far." Yang added surprised at what her partner just said.

"Well she's right. Considering what I did yesterday. I pretty much said that I would kill every faunus on the planet. I just insulted the entire faunus species. Why wouldn't I think I'd be better off dead!?" Weiss shouted her voice cracking.

"Look everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't mean..." Ruby tried to comfort Weiss but it didn't help.

"Sometime things can't be taken back Ruby once you've said it. Pepper's right... I am a bastard." Weiss said as she looked down at the ground under her as Yang and Ruby were trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey girls!" Iona's voice called out to them behind Weiss.

"Oh um... hey Iona." Yang waved back as Iona, Pepper and Rina approached them.

"Any luck finding Blake?" Iona asked.

"Nope. We about checked everywhere." Yang reported.

"How about you any luck finding Star?" Ruby asked.

"Same thing. No sign of her." Rina replied as her scroll suddenly buzzed.

"Sorry I have to take this." She replied as she took her scroll out and answered it heading into a nearby alley.

"Man this isn't working we've nearly checked everywhere but where else haven't we checked." Iona asked.

"Have you checked the docks yet?" A new voice chimed in which all of them nearly jumped out of their skins.

The girl in front of them appears to be seventeen with short rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Penny! Where'd you come from?!" Ruby replied trying to calm her beating heart.

"Oh my deepest apologies dear Ruby. I didn't mean to scare my friends." The girl now known as Penny replied.

"You know her?" Iona asked.

"I kinda ran into her when we were chasing after the monkey boy." Ruby said.

Penny then turned toward the two of them.

"Salutations friends." Penny said with smile as she slightly bowed.

"My name is Penny Polendina. It's an honor to meet the friends of Ruby." Penny introduced herself.

"Um... hi. I'm Iona Basil and this here is Pepper Orion. Though what is taking Rina so long with that call." Iona said.

However Penny seemed to look at Pepper curiously as she looked at her side noticing the wolf tail slightly waging in annoyance.

"That's a beautiful tail you have there." Penny replied which seemed to get Ruby and Yang's attention and kinda shocked Weiss.

"You have a tail." Yang said in surprise.

"Yep. I'm a grey wolf faunus." Pepper simply said not seemed to be bothered by it.

"I'm... surprised you'd show it out in the open." Weiss said at last.

"Well I don't think it would matter now would it? Considering what you said yesterday." She hissed at Weiss making her recoil a bit.

That's when Ruby has had enough of it "Leave Weiss alone!" Ruby shouted which surprised most of them but Penny as Ruby got in front of Weiss like a shield.

"Just because she said that doesn't mean she will." Ruby replied confidently.

"Oh yeah what makes you say otherwise that she won't. If it weren't for me Weiss would be dead." Pepper replied.

"And she's wished that she was!" Ruby shouted back which kinda made Pepper step back a moment.

"She told us that she was better off dead somewhere after what happened yesterday. Don't you see that she feels guilty about what she said about the faunus. Believe when I say that I thought she was going to commit suicide." Yang explained.

Pepper took a moment to take in what they said before glancing toward Weiss.

"Weiss... is that true?" She asked carefully. Weiss nodded a little before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry and frustrated at the White Fang that I let it get to me and said those things. I would never _ever_ hurt you or any other faunus. I will never become my father." Weiss stated as she took the scarf that was Pepper's and then handed it back to her.

"Can you forgive me?" Weiss said. Pepper stared into Weiss's eyes as if looking for anything. Weiss kept a calm gaze on her as Pepper looked at her.

With a calming sigh as the two touch foreheads "Yeah... I forgive you, but it might take a bit to fix the trust we have." Pepper finally said.

Yang and Ruby simply smiled same as Iona but then her scroll buzzed. She checked it as Rina left her message.

"Girls we better book. Rina said she'd gone on ahead but she didn't say where." Iona replied.

"Great. Not only we have to find Star and Blake but now Rina too... just great." Ruby groaned.

"You mean the two faunus girls. The one with the cat ears and the other with fox ears." Penny replied.

"Yeah but Blake wears a... bow." Yang said.

"And Star wears that ribbon... you know that does make sense." Pepper replied.

"She also has a tail." Iona said before immediately regretting what she'd said as Pepper turned toward her.

"You knew that she was a faunus. For how long?" She asked.

Iona nervously brought the tips of her fingers together "Ever since initiation. We sort of bumped heads... literally." Iona replied.

"Well then we better start searching. We'll split up. Yang and Iona you two head that way toward the markets. Penny and Ruby you two check the docks while me and Weiss will check the main district. Let's move it people." Pepper ordered as the six separated.

Once they were gone leaving them alone.

"Weiss... I think it's time that we tell them." Pepper replied.

Weiss wide eyed at this "What!? But are you sure that we have to?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss... Iona and Rina saw the mark on my neck. Don't you think they'll ask how I got it?" Pepper replied back.

"I... guess you do have a point." Weiss sighed.

"Honestly I was getting tired of hiding my identity. Star has already seen my scars." Weiss said.

"Then after this is over we tell them. Everything." Pepper replied.

"No more secrets." Weiss says as she nods in agreement as the two headed toward the main district.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile as this was happening Blake, and Star were on top of a building that is just across from the dock looking for anything suspicious.

"Nothing so far." Star said looking on.

Blake only looked on with a keen eye watching every move.

Sun returned with some apples in hand "Hungry?" He asked tossing Star one before tossing one to Blake.

"Thanks." She thanked as they only looked on.

"So anything happened yet?" He asked.

"Nothing they're just standing around like they are waiting for something." Blake said taking a bite out of the apple.

Not much longer a cargo ship flew above them as it landed at the docks. The back hatch opened a person walked out with the symbol of the White Fang on its back.

Blake growled at this after seeing that as she gripped the handle of Gambol Shroud.

"Easy their Blake let's see what's going on." Star replied but Blake's hand didn't leave the handle.

However what surprised them was who else came out of the ship.

"Alright guys let's get this dust moving. I've got a client coming in so get busy here." Roman Torchwick ordered as they started to unload the dust with the SDC label on them.

"Roman Torchwich... is working with the White Fang." Star replied surprised at this.

"Yeah who'd thought about that?" Sun said.

"Who cares? If he's working with the White Fang then he's going down too." Blake almost ready to lunge off the building.

Star however noticed someone on another building next door to the dock.

"Hold it kitty. Looks like he didn't come alone." Star said pointing toward the building near the docks.

Blake and Sun looked where Star was pointing and saw a person standing where a black body suit and mask to conceal identity.

"The Spiders here. Great... he's got a lookout." Star groaned.

"How'd we deal with that?" Sun asked.

"I'll see about handling Miss Spider up their while you two see about giving them some trouble." Star replied.

"Alright but be careful." Blake warned as Star jumped off the building they were on, and was thankful that she changed into a darker outfit.

Meanwhile with Torchwich he was observing everything as his new employers were starting to move the dust. He decided to check up on his client that didn't show up at the sight as he dialed the number on his scroll.

"Hey where are you? I thought you and those two were supposed to be here." He said as he walked around for minute.

"Change of plans huh. I get it but don't forget I still got those transcripts for you three. Don't worry it'll all be handled. You just keep Vale police busy okay." He said as he hung up.

He held a finger to his ear that contained an ear piece.

"Hey see anything up their Spider." He said.

_**"Nope. We're good, but you didn't tell me that we'd be working with the White Fang on this." **_Rina's voice said through the ear piece but slightly muffled.

"Yeah I know I should've but with this amount of dust we're talking some big lien I mean lien that can be used to retire. We'd be done with this after everything is done." Roman said.

_**"Yeah and our assistants?" **_Rina asked.

"They're going to buy us some time so we can get this dust loaded." Roman added.

_**"Alright let's just hope that..." **_Rina started but was suddenly cut off.

"Hey... you their girl." Roman called out suddenly starting to get worried.

Meanwhile up above them Star had managed to sneak behind where the Spider was and took care of the ear piece without much issue crushing it beneath her foot.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but I'm stopping you right here." Star said readying her staff for a fight.

Underneath the mask Rina was shocked that Star had shown up.

_"What is she doing here?!" _She thought then she noticed Blake rushing at Torchwich holding him blade point.

_"This is really what I didn't need." _Rina thought but before she could do anything she saw smoke that is coming another district of Vale not knowing what's going on.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Now things are starting to get interesting. Let me know if you like this by leaving a comment please. Also be sure to also to leave a fav or follow please and thank you. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**F3: All good things must come to an end, and the end of Sapphire Stars first volume has finally arrived! Roman Torchwick, The Spider, and much more await as we now begin. As usual though I'll go over the disclaimers again. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also I only own the OC characters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Volume 1-20: In The End.**

* * *

Meanwhile at the markets Yang and Iona began looking at the market's trying to find Blake and Star but only to find nothing.

"We've searched the entire market from top to bottom and still no sign of either of them." Iona said which made her worry.

"Hey where ever they are I'm sure we'll find them. I mean how far they could've gone." Yang replied.

"I know but I'm just worried that they might be in trouble and they'll need us to help them out." Iona said worryingly.

"Plus I still can't get in contact with Rina to see if she'd seen them." She added which only seemed to increase her worries.

"I know you must be worried but we'll find them. Remember the others are checking the other areas so odds are we might be able to find them." Yang reminded trying to ease her worries.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Iona smiled a little.

However when they turned the next corner they noticed a group of three people in cloaks that were concealing their identity as they were heading inside a building known as Tuscons Books.

"What in the world is going on here?" Yang questioned.

"They look suspicious... should we check it out." Iona said.

Yang nodded in agreement as the two went toward the book shop but only just outside.

The two peeked in and saw the three talking with the owner of the store.

One of them seemed to be going about the inside of the building which seemed to concern the owner.

"What are they doing?" Yang whispered.

"I'm not sure." Iona whispered back.

"They look like they're just talking to the owner." Yang said.

"Yeah but why hide their faces." Iona wondered.

The third cloaked figure then rejoined them and seemed to whisper something into the one in the middle before they turned around and headed toward the door.

"Here they come." Iona warned as they moved toward the other side of the building as the three came out and proceed to walk away from the building.

Once they were gone Yang and Iona came out from the building and onto the market.

"Now wonder what that was all about?" Yang asked.

"Not sure but they sure do seem suspicious." Iona said then she got an idea.

"Maybe they might know where Blake and Star are." She added.

Yang nodded in agreement "Alright then let's follow them." Yang added.

However as the two began to follow them the inside of the building suddenly exploded into a fireball which seemed to destroy the windows sending glass in all directions.

The shock wave itself launched Yang and Iona into some cars luckily their aura took some of blow but it still hurt for them.

"Ow..." Iona grunted as she got up from the ground after being slammed into a car from the explosion.

"You okay Yang." She grunted looking toward Yang as the blonde got up slowly.

"Okay what was the license plate number on the thing that hit us?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know but..." Iona started but then she noticed the building that was on fire.

"Yang call the fire department! I'll see if they're any survivors!" Iona ordered as she headed toward the burning building.

"Iona what are doing!?" Yang shouted but that didn't stop Iona from charging into the burning building as she slipped into the door.

Once Iona got inside she was immediately met with smoke trying to fill her lungs. She covered her mouth with her left hand trying to block the smoke from getting into her lungs.

"Hello!? Anyone in here!?" She shouted even though her voice was muffled.

She knew she couldn't stay long as she quickly looked around as the fire was starting to spread as the books were burning. She then noticed their was someone...possibly a white fang member from the mask she could make out on the ground and out cold.

She went over to see if the person was okay but then noticed multiple slabs of wood sticking out of his body. Mainly one of the slabs of wood that hit his heart only seemed to kill him instantly.

Iona couldn't do much knowing that he was dead but she couldn't stay long as the building was becoming unstable by the minute. Almost immediately she headed toward the door with smoke and soot on her.

She came out coughing and hacking trying to get all the smoke out of her lungs.

"I've call the fire department and they're on the way." Yang said as she went to her side.

"What were you thinking going in there? You could've gotten killed." Yang said as Iona continue to hack and cough.

"I had to... do something." Iona breathed.

"Yeah but that was stupid too." Yang added as she then heard the sirens coming toward them.

"Stay put that smoke must've gotten into your lungs." Yang ordered as they sat down on the curb.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile with Ruby and Penny the two were currently looking for Ruby's two missing friends as Penny began to ask question.

"So if I may ask dear Ruby? What exactly cause all of this to occur?" Penny asked.

"Well honestly it kinda happened so fast. Weiss and Blake started arguing about the White Fang and what should happen do them. Then somethings were said and Blake just ran off along with Star." Ruby replied.

"Oh...so do Weiss and Blake hate each other now?" Penny asked.

"No I don't think so but...it's complicated. I just hope that we can find them." Ruby said but just then Ruby saw a snowflake coming down on her nose feeling the coldness from it.

"Snow? Where is all of this coming?" Ruby asked as more snowflakes were falling.

"Ruby I believe that's where it's coming from." Penny pointed out seeing a small gray cloud hovering over the docks.

"Let's get moving then." Ruby said as she then took out her scroll and called Yang.

"Yang I think Star is at the docks. Snow suddenly started to fall. Me and Penny are going to check it out. Could you meet us their?" Ruby asked.

_**"Sorry Ruby but something happened to Iona and I've got to make sure she's going to be okay." **_Yang said on the other end.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

_**"There was a fire and Iona ran into it to see if there was any survivors." **_Yang said.

"Well was there any?" Ruby asked again.

_**"No the owner died due to a stab to the heart from a wooden slab that must have hit him when the building exploded. She got some smoke in her lungs. The fire department is here and so are the paramedics to help with Iona." **_Yang replied.

"Okay you go do that. I'll let you know if we find them or not." Ruby said.

_**"Thanks." **_Yang replied as Ruby hung up.

"Let's get going Penny." Ruby replied.

"Right behind you dear Ruby." Penny replied as she followed the young girl.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile Star was still in trying to take care of The Spider as the two continued their fight.

_"Okay this Spider is way too good. Just by looking the person is obviously female given her figure and seems experienced enough in a fight." _Star thought as the Spider dodged another slash from her staff.

Star thought it was time to switch tactics as she managed to land a kick on the Spider sending her back some feet. That bought Star enough time to switch her weapon into gun mode as she aimed at the spider.

"Let's see you like this." Star said as she pulled the trigger firing a stream of fire at her target.

The Spider tried to avoid it but some of the fire managed to burn her as her aura took the blow.

Under the mask Rina silently cursed at the sudden burn _"Great this isn't good. Any more of that and my suit isn't going to last." _Rina thought as she glanced over to where Roman was fighting off Blake and some monkey boy faunus as a bullhead had arrived to take the dust.

_"And looks like pops is going to need some help." _Rina thought as she tried to break away from Star. However Star seemed to got wind of what she was up to as she felt Stars hook claw grab hold of her and tugged her back toward Star.

"Oh no you don't." Star replied.

"You're not going anywhere." She added.

Now Rina was starting to get annoyed as she decided to activate her semblance. Behind Star an abandoned crowbar floated over and just about Stars head as she went to hit her trying to knock her out.

However the ears under Star ribbon twitched as she heard something behind her. Star reacted quickly blocking the crowbar as she managed to bat it away. That was all the time Rina needed she push her mask up to where only her mouth was visible as she managed to get a hold of her.

"Hey get off of me!" Star shouted trying to shake the spider off her.

"Sorry about this." She said as she drove her fangs into her neck.

"Gah!" Star shouted feeling the stabbing pain in her neck.

Rina removed her fangs from Stars neck as Star dropped her knees.

"Why... you little!?" Star shouted back feeling her legs had gone numb.

Rina immediately put her mask back down over her mouth.

"Sorry but I can't have you intervene in this. It'll last at least a few minutes at best. Later." She said as she head toward where Roman was having difficulty with the two.

Star however could barely move thanks to whatever the spider did to her.

"Must be some kind of toxin that can paralyze parts of the body. Great." Star replied.

"Only one chance. Hopefully the others see this." Star said as she closed her eyes and concentrated as she triggered her semblance.

Meanwhile with Blake and Sun they were dealing with Roman and now the Spider that decided to join in as she kick Blake away from him.

"You okay pops?" She asked.

"Yeah but we got a couple of gnats in the way here." Roman said pointing toward the two.

Rina however noticed that Blake had removed her bow revealing her cat ears.

_"Well... that makes a lot of sense." _Rina thought.

What they failed to noticed was that Star was using her semblance as snow cloud appeared over the docks as it began to snow heavily causing a small blizzard.

"Huh? Where did this snow come from?" Roman asked trying to block it out.

"Don't know but we're going to need to..." The spider started but someone cut her off.

"HEY!" A voice shouted getting all their attention as they saw Ruby on top of a building her scythe fully extended.

_"Oh great now she's in on this." _Rina thought.

"Take off!" Roman ordered to one of white fang member as the bullhead began to take off.

Ruby for her part fired at the bullhead trying to bring it down before someone else behind her came in to fight.

"Penny! What are you doing?" Ruby called out.

"Don't worry Ruby." Penny began.

"I'm combat ready." She said slightly glaring at the two.

On her back her pack opened up and out of it came eight swords that seem to float next to her.

Rina gulped nervously "Pops I think we over stayed our welcome." She said.

"Yeah I think so." Roman agreed as he headed for one of the bullheads. Penny saw this and with a motion her swords went in to attack.

Rina intercepted them as she blocked them with her swords whip mode.

"I'm ordering you to lower your weapon and stand down." Penny ordered.

"Sorry not going to happen." She said as she whistled. Then a bullhead suddenly appeared above them which cause most of them to back away but Penny.

The bullhead fired at Penny but with a wave of her hand her sword came to defend her whirling around like a shield blocking each attack. Then the swords suddenly straightened out aiming at the bullhead as a green energy sphere charged up and then fired a green laser beam from them splitting the bullhead in half and anything else that was in its path.

Everyone was completely shocked at seeing Penny doing this much damage even destroying most of the dust containers.

However Torchwich had managed to get away escaping in another bullhead over head.

"These kids just keep on getting weirder." Roman said softly as the bullhead flew away from the docks and out of Ruby range.

"Well I love to stay and chat but I've got to run." The Spider said taking out a small sphere object and throwing it on the ground which caused a big flash blinding all of them.

Once the light had died the Spider was gone.

"Dang it! She got away." Blake said obviously not happy about that.

"Hey at least we foiled his little operation." Sun replied.

Blake sighed at this "Yeah I guess so."

The blizzard suddenly let up as Star came down and checked on them.

"Is everybody okay?" She asked.

"Yeah we're cool." Sun confirmed.

Almost immediately Blake was tackled by Ruby followed by a swarm of rose petals as she felt Ruby wrap around her.

"Gah! Ruby!" Blake called out seeing her leader wrap around her.

"I'm glad that your okay. You had me worried." Ruby replied.

"Sorry if I worried you." Blake said back returning the embrace.

"We better get out of here before Vale police get here." Star replied as they all agreed however when Ruby looked around for Penny she wasn't their.

"Hey where's Penny?" Ruby questioned looking around for her friend as a car was leaving outside of the docks.

**=RWBY=**

Once they group had left the docks Pepper and Weiss had managed to catch up to them.

"You all okay?" Weiss questioned however she did notice that Blake didn't have her bow on her cat ears on full display.

"Um hey Weiss." Blake replied nervously.

Weiss didn't say anything for a minute before she finally replied.

"I... I'm sorry." Weiss finally said.

"Huh?" Blake said surprisingly.

"Look I'm really sorry about what I said about the faunus especially to you..." Weiss then turned to Star.

"And to Star as well." Weiss replied which seemed to surprise her.

"What are you talking about?" Star asked.

"Iona kinda spilled the beans about you being a faunus on accident." Pepper added as her tail swayed a little.

"I guess theirs no hiding it now." Star replied.

"Yeah I have fox ears and a tail." She added.

"Plus theirs... something that me and Pepper have something to tell you." Weiss said nervously.

"Well then we better get back to Beacon." Blake said.

"Yeah but I'll be seeing you girls later." Sun replied.

"Alright... take care." Blake replied as Sun took off as the group took off as well back to Beacon.

Meanwhile in another part of town Rina had managed to hide but she didn't get away unscathed as she felt pain coming from her left shoulder.

"Ow damn I'm certainly going to feel that in the morning." Rina said checking over where Star had managed to hit her at. She felt a bit of liquid as blood came out of her injured shoulder.

Rina then recalled what Roman told her.

_"Remember Rina using that body suit may help you be more agile but it comes at a price of not fully using your aura so if you do get hit your going to feel it." _Rina remembered as Roman voice chimed in her head.

"Well good thing it's not deep. I'll patch it up and head back to Beacon before anyone becomes the wiser." Rina said as she quickly wrapped up her wounded shoulder with bandages she had on hand before depositing the suit and changing back into her normal attire then proceed to make her way back to Beacon.

**=RWBY=**

After everyone had returned to Beacon Weiss had asked that Star and Jaune's teams were present as they all met up in team RWBYs room with Yang and Iona joining them with Iona looking a little winded then usual.

Weiss and Pepper sat on Blake bed neither of them speaking a word as they were mentally preparing themselves as Jaune and Ren leaned against the wall near the door. Blake and Ruby were currently on Yangs bed above Weiss's bed where Pyrrha and Nora were waiting as well with Star standing next to Nora. Rina had managed to join them and was sitting near Yang and Iona.

Weiss gave out a calming sigh before she spoke.

"Thank you all for coming." Weiss began.

"Before I begin what I say must stay between the twelve of us. What I'm about to say must _never _leave this room." Weiss replied.

They all nodded in agreement though with some confusion.

"For the past couple months here at Beacon you all have known me as Weiss Louve right." She started as they all nodded in agreement.

Weiss took a deep breath and let it out slowly her hands shivering as she tried to calm herself. Pepper put a hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm her slightly as she looked over to her.

The gray haired girl nodded as if saying to continue.

"Well that...isn't who I am." Weiss said calmly but inside she was nervous but she knew she couldn't turn back now.

_"No more secrets." _She thought.

"The name Louve is just a cover up. My true name...is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said at last which completely was not the others was expecting.

Star was the first to speak "So all this time... you were a Schnee!" Star nearly shouted.

"... Yes." Weiss admitted.

Ruby then spoke up "Then why would you lie to us about who you are?" She asked completely taken aback by this finding.

"Please I know you all want to ask me questions but let me finish. When I'm done it'll all make sense." Weiss said as she took a breath again.

"When I was young about six years old my parents went through a nasty divorce. My mother was able to fight the court to get custody of my brother but... my father claimed me." She said sadly.

"At first nothing happened but when I was seven I wanted my father to come play with me but after his meeting... he..." Weiss voice hitched as her voice suddenly stopped working.

Pepper wrapped her arms around lightly trying to calm Weiss before she had a breakdown.

Weiss finally found her voice again and continued on "He...whipped me and not in the normal way a parent would." Weiss finally said.

"He did what!?" Nora shouted in surprise as Pyrrha gasped at this her hands over her mouth in shock.

Even Ren was taken aback by this.

"He did that to you. What kind of father does that to a child!?" Yang shouted her eyes turned crimson in anger.

"What do you mean not in the normal way?" Iona asked.

Weiss nearly flinched at her question as she glanced toward Pepper who was still wrapped around her.

She lightly nodded "They need to know." She calmly said as she removed her arm from around her.

Weiss got up from her spot and stood up and undid her jacket before turning her back to face the groups as she allowed the jacket to fall showing her backless dress top.

It was complete silence as everybody seemed to look on at Weiss's back. Star who had seen her back before was still appalled by the look.

Yang who's eyes were crimson had suddenly returned to lilac as she stared at the multiple scars on her partners back including the large gash from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"Oh... my... god." Blake replied in complete shock while everyone else was near speechless.

"This... _this _is what he did to me. A snake sword did this. All of this." Weiss added which made Rina flinch remembering their first day during combat training and Weiss seemed to fear her weapon.

"This was his way of _discipline _if I ever disobeyed him." Weiss added as she sat back down next to Pepper.

Star began to put together some of puzzle but Weiss telling them that she was a Schnee seemed to not matter anymore but she knew who the father was.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be..." Star began but Pepper managed to beat her to it.

"Jacque Schnee. CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and one of the main founders." Pepper replied.

"How would you know that?" Iona asked.

The wolf faunus sighed before removing her scarf from her neck showing the mark of a ten pointed snowflake.

"Because... I'm his property that escaped." Pepper replied.

"This mark is a symbol of enslavement for faunus." She added.

She was about to continue when Jaune interrupted.

"Whoa hold on a minute. How'd old were you when you this happened?" Jaune asked.

"About seven years old. I had to work in the mines. Luckily they only had me supply water for the other enslaved faunus that were working their." Pepper added but then shook her head.

"Did very little for my parents though." She added as she looked away.

Ruby seemed to noticed her movement "What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"It was when I was six my dad started to train me in self defense but we had to do it during the night. One night though one of the guards found us and had him executed. In front of everyone." Pepper replied as a tear escaped.

"My mother died a month later due to part of the mine that collapsed. Ten others died that day as well. Luckily I wasn't their at the time." Pepper finally said.

"That's awful." Yang replied.

"So how'd you two meet?" Rina questioned.

Weiss seemed to falter at that "It was when we were ten and I was trying to... off myself." Weiss replied.

"Off yourself. You mean kill yourself." Star says surprised.

Weiss nodded "Yeah...ever since he did this to me I just wanted it all to stop but someone here saw me what I was about to do and stopped me before I tried to drown myself." She said gesturing toward Pepper.

"After that we got to know each other after a while and became good friends despite of her being a faunus. Apparently she had a plan that was originally meant for herself but she decided to help me out to. She was like another sister that I never had before and cared about my believes. Everything else is history." Weiss finished.

"So the reason you left was because of your father." Pyrrha replied.

"Yeah... and I will never go back their ever again." Weiss declared.

"So you see that's why I had to lie to all of you so I wouldn't be found out. I hope all of you can understand that." Weiss replied.

At first nobody said anything until Ren finally spoke.

"I guess it is understandable. Given what they both had to go through." Ren replied.

Yang then spoke up "Yeah. Sure I may not like you lying to us but I can see the reason behind it." She added.

Weiss looked at Star more importantly at how the fox faunus would react as Star took everything in.

Star finally sighed "I... guess I can understand your reasoning I would run away too if anyone did that to me. Even if you are a Schnee if Pepper says your a good person then that's alright with me." Star replied deciding to try and let go off how she felt.

"Besides I doubt there will be anyone to replace you for team RWBY." Blake added.

"Don't worry we'll keep it between us right everyone." Ruby said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Even if he does figure out where are you we'll have your back." Yang said punching the air.

Weiss had teared up from all the support she was getting from everyone that every time she tried wiping away a tear another would replace.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Weiss replied knowing that hers and Peppers secret was in safe hands.

Meanwhile in another part of Vale the three figures that had destroyed the book store had just received a message from their employer about something.

"Thank you Roman we'll keep in touch." One of them said sounding like a woman as she was currently holding three transcripts.

"We're in. Let's hope that they can't find us." The woman said.

One of the sighed, and the third nudges the second figure "It's alright. He made it out, and is on his way to safety." The third spoke in a male voice.

"I know, and we'll be safe soon enough to." The second spoke their voice female, and concerned.

The three glanced towards Beacon Academy where they'd be heading next, and could only hope that things would be better once they got their.

* * *

**F3: And that's it for the first volume. Secrets have been revealed and three others might be coming to Beacon. Things it who are they and what are they hiding from or who? You'll just have to wait for volume 2. If you like this make sure to favorite or follow below and also make sure to leave a comment as well. With that said I'm Fireuser3 and see you next time. Also be on the lookout for the Interludes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**F3: Hey everyone I'm back again. Now these will be more related to the interludes of this seeing that in the actual anime we don't get anything specific of how long they were on break so I'm deciding to change that. Before I get started I'll go over the disclaimers for all of you. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also only I own the OC characters. Okay with that done Lets Roll Out!**

* * *

**Interlude Blue: A Patch of Home.**

* * *

Finally, break had come to Beacon Academy just days after the incident at the docks. While some decided to remain at the school some had decided to return home but Star however tried to figure out what she was going to do knowing that it would take at least three days to get back to Vacuo.

"What do I do? Rina says she staying with a friend of hers here in Vale. Iona is staying here for her break. What am I going to do?" She asked herself as she was in her normal attire but still hiding her ears and tail.

That's when she got an idea about something "Maybe Yang and Ruby are doing something." Star says to herself, and then sets off to find the two sisters.

Luckily it didn't take her long to find them in their team room as they were packing just a few things to head back home.

"You've got everything ready to go Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yes I've got everything." Ruby answered.

They heard a knock coming from their door "Come in." Ruby called out as Star entered.

"Hey you two I was wondering where you two are going?" Star asked.

"We're heading back to Patch to spend some time with Dad. I'm sure he'd be glad to see us." Yang added.

"And how are you two planning on getting to Patch?" She asked.

"Well we don't live far from Vale. All we have to do is take the airship to Vale and then its a bike ride to Patch." Ruby added.

"A bike ride. Wouldn't that take a while." Star replied.

Yang simply giggled "I think Ruby means my motorcycle." Yang added.

"You have a motorcycle?" Star replied quite surprised.

"Yep dad built it for me when I turned sixteen and taught me how to drive it to. I've gotten pretty good at it." Yang added.

Star thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"Say you wouldn't mind having room for one more?" She asked.

The questioned seemed to surprise the two sisters.

"Why? I thought you were going back to Corquina?" Yang asked.

"Even if I leave now it would still take three days to get their plus never know if they'll be a grimm attack so it could end up delaying things. So just thought maybe I could come along with you girls to Patch." Star replied.

Ruby hummed a moment before answering "Of course. I'll have to let dad know that we're bringing home an extra guest." Ruby replied as she went to grab her scroll but noticing it was missing.

"Ugh! I must've forgot it in the locker. I'll go grab it real fast and let him know." Ruby said and in a flash of rose petals Ruby was gone.

Yang on the hand noticed that Star was still hiding her ears and tail "I've noticed that you still got your ears and tail hidden. You know could just show them off I bet its probably painful for you hiding them." Yang added.

"Yang it's not exactly easy. Yes while your team, mine and JNPR know that I'm a faunus. Simply showing them off still feels uneasy for me." Star said nervously.

"Alright but I'm just saying sometimes it's best to stop hiding and embrace who you are. Sure your a faunus and nothing is going to change that but don't you think hiding it is just going to make things worse." Yang added.

"I... guess so." Star replied.

"Besides it would probably be nice to stretch them without anything restricting them." Yang added.

Star thought a moment about what Yang said before carefully removing her ribbon from her head letting her ears come out as they twitched. Then she carefully brought her tail out from under her jeans as it swayed back and forth.

"See doesn't that feel better." Yang said.

"Yeah it does feel better not having to always hide them." Star said before she felt a burst of wind coming from behind her.

"I'm back and dad said it'll be okay if Star came over." Ruby said then saw Star had brought out her faunus traits and went starry eyed.

"Those are so adorable." Ruby squealed as she went to scratch Star behind her ears.

"Ruby... please control yourself." Star said as she blushed her tail twitching.

"Huh? Oh right sorry its just that they're so soft and fluffy." Ruby replied.

"It's okay just don't make a habit of it." Star reminded.

"Well then we better get going if we're going to catch the airship to Vale after that its a straight shot to Patch." Yang added as the three of them left the room and walked out of Beacon.

**=RWBY=**

After finally arriving in Vale they followed Yang to another part of the city to fetch Yang's ride.

"So where's your bike Yang?" Star asked.

"Oh you'll see. I had to put it away in storage cause I don't think Beacon has a garage for it." Yang said.

After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at a storage shed with a lock on it. Yang reached into her back pocket and brought out a key that seemed to fit the lock as she unlocked it and removed the lock.

With a simple push upward it revealed a bright yellow medium length motorcycle with black accents along the back toward the exhaust pipe. It also has a side car attached to it for an extra passenger along with a hitch to haul other things.

"There it is." Yang gestured to it.

"So how's this going to work? I mean their is three of us." Star added.

"Don't worry." Yang began walking to the side of it grabbing some helmets.

"Ruby will ride with me and you'll be in the side car. Just put these on for safety cause my bikes got a bit of a kick to her." Yang warned as she handed each of them a helmet.

Star got settled in the side car while Yang took controls and Ruby sitting behind her.

"Alright hang on you two." Yang said as she started her bike up as it roared to life. With a turn of the throttle the three were off heading toward Patch.

**=RWBY=**

After about an hour ride they soon arrived at a port town where they saw a ferry about to depart.

"Um... might I ask why were here. I thought we were going to Patch." Star asked.

"We are but we'll have to take a ferry to get their." Yang added.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well see that island out their in the distance." Ruby said point toward the landmass in the ocean.

"Yeah." She answered.

"That right their is Patch." Yang said as Star gave them a shocked look.

"You mean to tell me that you two live on an entire island!" She replied as the two simply smiled in approval.

"Wow... now I think I'm jealous." Star admitted before the two simply laughed.

"C'mon we don't want to miss the ferry or we'll have to wait two more days." Yang replied as they managed to get on the ferry without much issue.

Once on the ferry the three simply waited as the ferry departed from the port headed toward the small island.

A long four hour wait later the ferry had docked on the island as people were starting to depart from it.

Yang wheeled her bike off with the help of Ruby and Star onto the wood docks safely surprisingly that it held in place.

That's when Star finally got a look of the small village of Patch. For one it has fishing docks so that people could always fish. There are many small shops in town that sell various objects from foods to machine parts. Also some of the buildings are manly wood cabins are expertly built so they wouldn't get destroyed by high winds and water.

But what Star mainly saw that around the people that lived their she saw not only humans but also some faunus roaming about their day.

"Whoa... this place... it's..." Star began nearly speechless.

"Pretty awesome right." Ruby added.

"Beautiful." Star finally said completely in awe.

"Yep this was where me and Ruby were born and raised. It kinda grows on you when you give it a chance." Yang added.

"Yeah I guess." Star said as some of the people stared but mainly at Yang and Ruby.

"Hey Yang welcome back!" On guy said greeting her back.

"Welcome home Ruby, Yang!" A women greeted.

"Wow you two are quite the talk of the town." Star said.

"Well when your the daughters of a famous huntsmen and huntress yeah they tend to get to know you real quick. But theirs still one place we want to show you." Yang said as they once again got on the back on the bike and Star in the side car as they took off outside the small village.

**=RWBY=**

Once they were out of the small village they were now on a dirt road surrounding thick trees.

"So where are going exactly?" Star replied.

"Don't worry we're almost their." Yang added as they continued down the dirt road.

About ten minutes into the drive Star noticed a house that was coming into view.

It was a two story long cabin house with a sheet of dull metal roof colored in red. Surrounding it are a few trees that decorate the front yard of the house. On the side of the house is a wooden shed that seems to store tools and other such items.

They stopped in front of the shed as Yang turned off the engine.

"You two go on ahead I'll put this up here." Yang said as she wheeled her bike into the shed along with taking the helmets back as Ruby lead her toward the front door.

Ruby first knocked at the door as she could hear footsteps coming from behind it.

The door opened revealing a man standing their.

The man has blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart.

He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He also has quite a muscular build to him.

"Ruby?" The man asked.

"Hey dad. We're home." Ruby said.

The man gave her a welcoming smile before looking toward Star.

"And you must be the one friend Ruby was talking about." He said.

"Yeah. I'm Star Azure leader of team Sapphire." She introduced.

"Tai Yang Xio-Long. Nice to meet you Star." Tai introduced. Yang finally caught up with them from putting away her bike.

"Hey dad!" Yang said.

"There's my little firecracker!" Tai called out greeting her with a bear hug of his own.

"You three are just in time for lunch. Raven is cooking right now." Tai said.

"Wait Raven lives here too?" Star asked.

"Well she is my wife after all. C'mon in and make sure you store your weapons in the closet I don't want them placed all willy nilly." Tai ordered as the three stepped inside the cabin home.

Once Star placed her weapon in the closet next to Ruby's she got a full glimpse of the inside of the living room.

The center of the living room is dominated by a light green rug, with a dark green couch and matching chair and a wooden coffee table centered in the rug. Between the couch and chair is an end table with a lamp on it, and at the other end of the couch is what appears to be a dog bed.

At the end of the rug is a wooden TV stand with a holographic projector lying on top of it and a potted plant at one end. On the wall behind the TV stand is a doorway leading to the kitchen, a large portrait depicting a night scene, and a shelving unit containing numerous books.

To the left of the couch is a large brick fireplace with small pictures on the mantle and a large landscape featured above the grate. To the right of the couch is a corner staircase leading upstairs, with the door to a cabinet and a pair of small landscape pictures underneath. A low bookshelf and another green rug lie along the wall at the end of the staircase, topped by another lamp. A trio of landscapes are vertically stacked on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Behind the couch is the front door. A barrel is tucked in the corner of this wall, next to the fireplace. There are at least three windows in the room, all hung with matching green curtains.

"You certainly got a nice home here sir." Star replied.

"Please call me Tai. I'm not that old just yet." Tai replied back.

"Oh... for someone been a huntsmen for quite a while." A familiar voice replied.

It was Raven but out of her armor and without her two swords she was now wearing a pearl colored short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on the left breast and simple blue jeans that seemed to have some rips in it.

She was currently holding a plate of smoked ham sandwiches for everyone.

"Looks like I was right when I made extras." Raven replied noticing the extra company.

Star however seemed to recognize her "Wait a minute. You were at Beacon Academy some time back." Star replied.

"Oh then I guess we haven't been properly introduced." She replied.

"Raven Branwen." She introduced.

"Ruby has told me about you being the leader of your team if I'm not mistaken Star." Raven replied as she handed her one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah but theirs a little more detail than that." Star replied.

"Like you being a faunus." Tai added which kinda stunned Star.

"But.. how'd you..." Star replied before turning toward Ruby.

"Sorry it kinda slipped out when I was talking to him over the scroll." Ruby said quickly.

"You also still got you tail and ears out." Yang pointed out and Star pouts having forgotten that.

Raven and Tai simply giggled "Don't worry about it. Here on Patch people are pretty okay with having faunus living here. Some of them are faunus that came from Atlas actually hoping to start over." Tai replied.

"Though it doesn't help with what's been going on lately." Raven added.

"What do mean? What's going on in Patch?" Ruby asked.

Raven mentally cursed herself having bringing it up knowing that it would draw her nieces attention.

However she only sighed as she placed the plate down on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch.

"There have been... random attacks as of late and people are starting to get restless." Raven began.

"What do you mean random?" Star asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What she's trying to say is that... the faunus here have been from what the people have been saying... going primal." Tai added.

"Huh what do you mean going primal." Yang asked.

"I mean that they are acting like their actual animal trait that they have. We already have five deaths in the last week and with us being the only huntsmen and huntress around we're kind of short handed ourselves." Tai added.

"Plus after the attacks they just seemed to return back to normal like nothing happened." Raven added.

Star began to think for a moment "And just when do these attacks occur?" She asked.

"Well each time they've been happening at night so by the time we get to hear about it it'll be too late." Raven said.

Star hummed before coming up with a solution "Alright then that's what we do." Star replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"If these attacks are happening at night then it has to be someone that knows the area and where the faunus live here. If we can find who is doing this then we can prevent another attack from happening." Star replied.

"Yeah plus the fact there's grimm here so any panic will draw the grimm in." Yang added.

"So we wait until night and catch the person red handed." Ruby replied.

"Exactly. Then we can find out who's causing the faunus here to go primal." Star replied.

They heard the sounds of small feet coming toward them as grey and white blur charged at Ruby knocking her down.

"Ruby you..." Star stopped and noticed what was on Ruby.

It was a small black and white corgy with a small tail and bright brown eyes as it licked Ruby glad to see its master home.

"Zwei get off of me." Ruby smile as she grabbed hold of the small dog.

"Is that... a dog?" Star asked nervously as her tail twitched slightly.

"Yep this is Zwei. He's kinda the house dog." Ruby said as Zwei went over to Star and looked up at her and smelt the new person in the room. The small dog then went around her and noticed something hanging out in the open and before Star could react Zwei jump at the object and bit down it hard.

Star for her part screamed in pain trying to get the small dog off her as Zwei seemed to pull more on her tail.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS BEAST!" Star shouted as she ran around the room with Zwei still holding on to her tail. Luckily Yang had managed to grab hold of Zwei.

"Zwei drop it." Yang ordered and the small dog obeyed and let go of Star's tail.

Star rubbed her tail looking over to make sure its okay.

"Sorry about that Star he tends to grab hold of anything that is fluffy." Ruby replied.

"Yeah... I've noticed." Star added moaning over her tail.

The other three seemed to giggle at this "Alright let me show you to your guest room where you'll be staying during your break." Raven replied as she gestured Star to follow her upstairs.

**=RWBY=**

A few hours past as Yang and Star talked some more while Tai was busy with other things leaving Raven and Ruby to finally have a chat.

"So how are your classes going?" Raven asked.

"Oh there fine if not a little tough at times especially having to go through Professor Ports class which can be boring." Ruby replied.

"That's great to hear." Raven added before she thought of something.

"Ruby have you ever considered improving Crescent Rose?" She asked.

Ruby thought about that for a moment "Well... it had crossed my mind but I don't know what to improve it with." Ruby replied.

"I have something that might help." Raven said as she left a moment.

A few minutes later she returned with the great sword in hand.

"Maybe you can use this to help modify Crescent Rose." Raven said as Ruby looked at it with shock.

"No way! But isn't that... his." Ruby replied carefully.

Raven nodded "Yeah... I' m sure that Qrow would want you to have it. Besides shouldn't a scythe belong to a scythe user." Raven added.

Ruby took the rather large weapon in her hands feeling the weight of it in her hands as she was getting an idea in her mind.

Then without a second thought Ruby got an idea as she took off toward the shed along with grabbing her weapon at the same time.

Raven only smirked seeing her niece rush off with an idea in mind.

**=RWBY=**

Hours pass and it was now nighttime as everyone prepared to figure out what's causing the faunus to go primal.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Tai asked.

"Yep were all set." Yang said as she placed her weapons on her wrists.

Star grabbing hold of her weapon and placing it behind her nodding.

"Where is Ruby anyway?" Star asked.

The front door opened revealing Ruby with her weapon in its compact mode.

While it still has some red and black on it but it also had some silver accents with it as well.

"You modified your weapon Rubes?" Yang asked.

Ruby nods smiling "Yep I thought it was time to give Crescent Rose an upgrade. Though this is only just a prototype so I might change it when we get back to Beacon." Ruby said.

Raven soon followed with her gear and armor on with her sword on her side.

"Alright then let's get going and make sure to keep an eye out. Somebody is causing this and it's time we put an end to it." Raven replied.

"Tai hold down the fort till we get back." She ordered.

"You got it." Tai said as Zwei barked next to him wanting to come with.

"Sorry boy can't have you come with. Stay here with dad okay." Ruby said as the small dog seemed to understand and barked remaining by her dads side.

"Alright lets get going." Yang said as they headed out as they had to walk into town.

**=RWBY=**

Since it took longer by foot as it took twenty minutes from the house to the town but eventually they made it to town with some places still open mostly for night hours.

"Alright keep your eyes peeled and ears opened you never know what might happen." Raven said.

"Keep you scrolls on and check in every ten minutes for anything." She added.

"Star since this is your first time on Patch I want you to stick by Ruby okay and check the south left side of town. Yang the central and I'll check the right. Be careful and stay safe." Raven ordered as they split up.

Ruby and Star went to the left side of the town exploring that part of town.

"Well any idea what we're looking for?" Star asked.

"Anything that is out of the ordinary. Something that shouldn't be their." Ruby added.

Star nodded in confirmation as they continued to look around.

About ten minutes in Ruby decided to check in.

"Hey auntie just checking in. So far nothing as of yet." Ruby replied.

_**"Okay. Keep you eyes opened." **_Raven on the end replied.

However before Ruby was about to disconnect Star saw someone move along with roof at tremendous speed thanks to her night vision.

"Ruby! Up their!" Star called out seeing the object move across the roof.

"Hold on theirs something on the rooftop moving fast." Ruby replied.

_**"Alright I'll contact Yang and we'll met you their." **_Raven said disconnecting.

Ruby and Star gave chase but before they could something jumped at Ruby knocking her back.

A lioness faunus had lunged at Ruby but unlike having ears and tail like a lioness it had claws and razor sharp fangs as it stared at Ruby as a full course meal.

"Go on. I'll keep her busy." Ruby replied calmly as Star took off after the person.

Star gave chase after the person deep into the forest. After about five minutes Star came into a clearing of a mountain cliff with something at the edge which looks like a gravestone.

She carefully approached it and looked at what it said.

'Here lies Qrow Branwan. Member of team STRQ and forever a friend.' The grave stone itself had what looks like the emblem of a black crow wing.

"Qrow Branwan... wait a minute why does that last sound familiar." Star muttered to herself quietly.

Her scroll rang coming from Raven.

_**"Star it looks like the person doubled back around but we took care of it. Let's head back to the house." **_Raven replied.

"Um... sure be right their." Star replied as she deposited her scroll. As she was about to leave she looked back at the gravestone before heading back toward the town.

**=RWBY=**

As they returned back to the house Raven told them about the person that was causing trouble.

"Turns out he was a former scientist and a huntsmen and decided to do some experiments with the faunus that live here. He didn't count on the side effect which caused them to follow their primal instincts." Raven replied.

"Yeah but he wasn't expecting us to figure him out." Yang replied while holding on to Ruby who took a hit from the lioness faunus.

"You okay their Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine... just a scratch." Ruby said grunting a little bit from the pain in her shoulder.

"Oh sure you call getting your shoulder clawed at a scratch." Yang says as she gestures her sisters right shoulder.

"I'll wrap it when we get to the house." Raven replied as the were getting closer to the house.

At the house Tai was waiting nervously hoping that they would get back but luckily any worries were proven wrong as the door opened revealing his wife and the others.

"Good to see you're all home. " Tai replied then saw that Yang was hanging onto Ruby as her right arm seemed to sag.

"What happened?" He asked slightly worried.

"An out of control faunus. She took a blow to the shoulder." Yang replied.

"I'll get the med-kit you just set her down in the kitchen." Tai ordered as Yang took her young sister to the kitchen as ordered as he went to search for a medical kit.

Star who offered to carry Ruby's weapon placed it down at the door and sat down to rest. However when she sat she felt a slight pain coming from sitting on her tail which seemed to annoy her then she thought of what Yang said before they left.

With some relief she can finally relax as she could rest from all the searching.

"Well moms patching up sis wound and dads cooking up some dinner for us." Yangs voice said as Stars ears twitched.

"Yeah but you sure its okay with your dad in their while she's patching up Ruby? I'm just saying the wound is on her shoulder after all wouldn't want to risk exposure." Star replied.

"Don't worry dads careful around all that stuff." Yang replied.

"Okay." Star said as her tail slightly twitched.

The running of little paws were heard and Zwei jumped onto the couch where Star was just staring at her.

"Oh no you don't your not getting a hold of my tail again." Star said trying to stare down the little dog.

Zwei only whimpered at her and gave her a lick on the face which got her off guard.

"I think he's trying to say sorry for biting at your tail. He knows when he's done something wrong." Yang added.

The little dog barked at Yang's statement as it seemed to cuddle right next to Star on the couch using her tail as a form of warmth. Seeing this Star couldn't resist as she gently petted the little animal on the head.

"Apology accepted Zwei." Star whispered.

Yang only smiled at this before leaving for a minute "I'll go check on Ruby then it'll dinner time." Yang replied as she removed her weapons from her wrists and placed them on the coffee table.

Yang left the two and headed back into the kitchen. Star petted Zwei again for bit as she looked out one of the side windows. However when she did she'd noticed something or should rather say someone out their near the edge of the trees.

It was a tall figure but couldn't tell what gender due to a large black cloak and hoodie covering the person. However she did catch a glimpse of a bit of red tipped hair and when the wind blew it allowed the cloak to flow.

Startled by this she got up from the couch and bolted outside trying to figure out who the person was but by the time she did the person was already gone only leaving behind flower petals.

"Flower petals?" Star whispered as she picked it up. She inspected it carefully trying to figure out who that was she'd just saw.

"Who was that?" She asked herself trying to figure out who left this little rose plant behind.

* * *

**F3: And that's it for this interlude. What do you think? If you all liked please make sure to leave a comment. Also be sure not to forget to favorite or follow this as well. So far you all are probably thinking of who this is but I'm only foreshadowing future events so please don't spoil it. If you know who it is please keep it to yourselves please. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**F3: Hey everyone I'm back with another interlude chapter. As per the normal I'll handle the disclaimers. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own the OC characters of this fic. So with that said Lets Roll Out!**

* * *

**Interlude Green: Meetings.**

* * *

Beacon Academy was bustling with students each one trying to figure out what to do for their two weeks of break. However Rina already knew what she was going to do for her two weeks.

As she was leaving she'd notice Star along with Ruby and Yang seemed to have already left for wherever they were going which didn't seem to bother her that much she had her own mode of transportation which was waiting for her in the private area of the courtyard.

"Psst... Neo you here sis." Rina whispered.

Almost immediately a black haired girl with lighter streaks of white with a black sleeveless blouse with white frills on the chest and collar along with a black bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple toemoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers. She also has bright green eyes.

Rina only sighed "There you are. Decided to use that disguise."

The girl she noticed was one of Neo's disguises thanks to her semblance.

"Alright we better get moving." Rina replied as the two headed toward the air docks and onto another airship heading toward Vale.

Once the two arrived in Vale they immediately headed toward the one place they knew where to meet however they had to be discrete so that they weren't followed by anyone as they entered an old abandoned warehouse that was once used for storage purposes.

When they got in a friendly and familiar face got her eye seeing Roman hard at work again planning on their next heist with a cigar in his mouth unlit.

"Hey pops your going to grow old looking at that board." Rina called out.

Roman hearing one of his two adoptive daughter call out he turned around seeing them.

"There's my two girls." Roman replied with a happy smile as the two approached with Neo disabling her disguise as the two hugged their adoptive father.

"So I take it things are going well?" Roman asked.

"Easy. Though some of the classes can be a bit tough. Nothing I can't handle though." Rina said confidently.

Neo only seemed to roll her eyes at that statement "Oh I bet you couldn't last three days at Beacon sister. The rumors of Beacon being a tough school well they weren't kidding." Rina added.

"Sorry to interrupt this but I believe we have some business to handle here Mr. Torchwich." A voice said.

Rina looked toward where the source of the voice came from.

He was a tall man that towered over them currently wearing a black cloak to cover his identity.

Rina took a good look at the guy with mixed opinion.

_"Okay and I thought Pyrrha was tall this guy is even taller than her." _Rina thought.

"Ah right sorry if I forgot about you for a moment. Rina this is one of our clients." Roman introduced.

"It's... nice to meet you." Rina said a little intimidated by just his size.

"I take it your here for something." Roman added.

"Actually there is something I am concerned about. We did that job you asked us to do but when we got their the owner was already gone all but someone from the White Fang." The tall man added.

"Oh and you think I might have tipped him off saying that you were coming. Sorry but I believe that was your job to take care of." Roman replied.

However the guy in front of them wasn't that convinced.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked taking a step forward.

Rina and Neo didn't take to kindly to the approach as they unsheathed their weapons.

"Take one more step and I'll remove that head from your shoulders." Rina growled.

The guy took a step back raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"I don't wish to threaten I just want to make sure we still have an agreement." He replied.

"We still have an agreement you just make sure to keep yours." Roman replied.

The tall man decided that it was time for him to leave and made his exit.

"Man that guy is a jerk." Rina replied sheathing her weapon as Neo nodded in agreement folding her arms under her bust.

"Okay you two I know that you just started you break Rina but I've got a little errand to run." Roman added as he handed her transcripts.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"I want you to deliver these to some people that are here in Vale. I suggest you go at night so that you ain't spotted okay." Roman added.

"So where am I taking these?" She asked as she took a look at them and then noticed what they were.

"Wait a minute these are Beacon Academy applications." Rina replied.

"Yeah let's just say I'm helping some people get into Beacon but they need these to get in. I just want you to drop them off and be back here. The address is on them." Roman added.

"Alright I'll be back soon." Rina replied as she left the warehouse.

Neo gently nudged him as if to say something.

"What you think we should've told her that you are going their too?" He asked.

Neo then thought a moment before shaking her head.

"Right better make it a surprise than to tell her." Roman added.

**=RWBY=**

Meanwhile with Rina she was making her way through the rooftops to find the address on the transcripts.

Rina looked at the address again making sure she was going the right direction.

"Okay I think I'm going the right direction." Rina said to herself as she continued to look.

After about another ten minutes she finally arrived at a small house just outside of Vale City.

"Well this is the place... I think." Rina said as she headed toward the small house.

Once she approached the house she knocked on the front door three times then two hard knocks.

The door slightly opened as she saw a door chain keeping it from opening further.

"Can I help you?" A female voice asked.

"A special delivery from a one Roman Torchwich." Rina answered holding the three transcripts in hand.

The door then closed again only to hear the chain lock come off as the door swung open again revealing one of occupants inside.

Rina took notice of the girl in front her and then at the papers.

"You must be Emerald Sustrai." Rina replied.

"Yes and who are you?" Emerald asked.

"I work with Roman though I can't exactly give you my name. Just call me The Spider." Rina answered.

"Well... alright if you're working with Torchwich. That means your here to help us out." Emerald said.

She nodded her head in response.

"Yeah though can I come in." Rina asked as Emerald stepped aside revealing two others in the room.

"Emerald just who is this?" The male inside asked a little concern.

"Cool it Mercury. She works with Torchwich. She's the Spider." Emerald replied.

The other female in the room grew curious about Rina as she approached her.

"Not what I'd expect for someone like you working with Torchwich." She replied.

"Well he is my dad after all Miss. Cinder." Rina replied which made the girl step back a bit.

"And a smart one too at that." Cinder replied.

Rina then placed down the transcripts on the small coffee table.

"Alright these will help you get into Beacon Academy." Rina replied.

Emerald took the transcripts and look them over before confirming they were real.

"They're good." Emerald confirmed.

While Rina had completed her job she still had time before she had to head back to Roman.

"So out of curiosity just why are you three wanting to enter Beacon so badly that you needed these. You all look like your old enough to enter?" Rina asked.

Cinder decided to speak "Its much more complicated but if we we're to do it through legal means it would take quite a long time before being accepted. Doing it like this is a faster and easier route even if it means doing it by unconventional means." Cinder replied.

"I see." Rina replied "That's why you came to dad to have these made." She added.

Cinder nodded "I do thank you for bringing these to us. With these we can be safe." Cinder replied

_"Safe? What is she talking about?"_ She thought. Thinking she'd over stayed her welcome she decided to leave but she noticed a small picture frame with a picture that has been burnt. In the picture it has a picture of the three of them in their youths with their arms around them.

However she'd could barely make out the other person as only she could see a pair of snow white fox ears.

"Well as much as I like to stay. I'm going to book before pops starts worrying." Rina replied.

"Alright. Catch you later miss Spider." Mercury replied as Rina headed out leaving the small house behind.

**=RWBY=**

As she was now back into the city she was about to head toward the warehouse. However when she was heading back to large armored truck came past her heading out of town. While it didn't seem to bother her she'd caught glimpse of something in the armored truck thanks to the barred window. The armored truck had the SDC logo on it.

She saw the head of a faunus girl but couldn't tell what kind. The girl had purple eyes and had a look of despair and lost hope.

The armored truck continued on it path heading outside of town.

_"Was that a faunus in their?" _She asked herself.

At first she wanted to ignore it but something in the back of her mind was saying to go after it.

She debated with her mind before making her mind up and went after the armored truck as she followed it.

Just as she was doing that her scroll buzzed as she pressed something on her ear.

"Go ahead." Rina answered.

_**"Rina might I ask why you're moving away from the warehouse?" **_Roman replied.

"Sorry pops just following an armored truck." Rina replied.

_**"I don't think we need anymore dust. I told you to go drop those off and nothing more." **_Roman added.

Rina huffed "Call this a hunch, but I don't think this truck isn't carrying dust as its cargo." Rina added.

_**"Oh and what kind of cargo do you think its carrying?" **_Roman asked.

After a brief moment of silence and a sharp intake of breath Rina decided to reply "... Faunus. The truck is SDC." Rina replied.

Roman didn't say anything for a minute as if speechless before he finally spoke.

_**"How certain are you that its carrying faunus in that truck?" **_He asked his voice serious. Roman Torchwick was many things, a criminal, master thief, silver tongued devil, but their was a number of things Roman didn't consider himself.

And at the very top of that list was murderer, and racist.

"Hundred percent certain. I'm following it right now." Rina added.

_**"Alright but if your going to go after them then you'll need your disguise. Your pack is still nearby. Grab it and change then figure out what's going on." **_Roman replied.

"Okay. Also see if you can find any news on any missing faunus in the past few weeks. Something tells me this has been going on for a while." Rina added as she turned a corner and grabbed her pack.

A few minutes later she was changed into her body suit and the rest of her disguise went after the truck again.

After about a half hour of following the truck it lead her outside of Vale City and onto a old road that was in the forest.

She jumped between the trees so that she could keep up and to stay out of sight from the side few mirrors.

"Half a hour and we're almost out in the middle of nowhere. Just where is this thing going?" She asked herself as she continued to follow it.

Just then the truck turned a corner which lead to a small encampment.

The encampment had a least seven tents with a at least four people in each so almost at least thirty people each. However the people in their weren't White Fang members.

"Who are these guys?" She whispered as she hung outside in a tree near the encampment.

The people in the encampment had leather armor and boots along with a variety of different weapons.

The driver and passenger came out of the truck holding some sort of hunting rifles.

_"Their not White Fang... then who are they?" _She thought as she saw the driver open the backdoor revealing at least seven faunus. As they were brought out she noticed at least three males and four female faunus each varying in traits.

Then she'd noticed something else near the tents were cages with other faunus in them. Most of them looking like they've been through a lot especially some of the females that look like they've been through the worse of it since most of them were missing some clothing.

_"This is a faunus black-market. There are about thirty people in this camp. Thirty of them and only one me... I love a challenge." _Rina thought as she grinned.

She first had to find a good point of entry without raising an alarm.

She'd managed to get inside without being noticed trying to figure out what is really going on.

"Well well look what we have here." A guy replied and Rina froze in place hoping she wasn't caught.

"Looks like more faunus. Only seven this time?" He asked.

"Yeah but we still got enough to give to Mr. Schnee." Another one replied.

"Yes but you know how he is. He is very picky about which faunus he takes to that home of his in Atlas." The first guy said.

"Yeah considering he can't seemed to find that one daughter of his and his other ran off." The second one said.

That managed to get her intrigued about what they are saying.

_"Okay obviously their talking about Weiss as the one that ran off, but what does he mean about another daughter as in more than one? It couldn't be his eldest as it sounds like this one's around Weiss age." _Rina thought but dismissed it as she continued on.

_"Alright time to give these guys some trouble." _She thought as she grabbed a small rock and threw at a barrel making a noise getting their attention.

"Huh? What was that?" The first guy replied.

"Go find out what that is." He ordered as the second guy headed out.

_"He looks like the ringleader of this operation. So if I take him out the rest should fall." _Rina thought as she made her move.

Just then she heard an airship came through the encampment as it landed near the entrance.

_"Great things just got worse." _She thought as the ship opened revealing none other than Jacque Schnee owner and founder of the SDC.

He was wearing his whitish gray business suit along with matching pants. Underneath his suit is more likely an undershirt with a blue tie tied around his neck.

However what came after him was a women that appeared to be in her mid forties with a pale skin complexion. She is currently wearing a dark blue maids dress that reaches down to her feet. She has dark blue eyes and snow white colored hair. However she had noticed that underneath the dress is a fox tail. Around her neck is a some sort of collar.

_"That's a aura defusor collar. Can completely cancel out someones aura if they're wearing it. But that women who is she?" _Rina thought looking from afar as Jacque approached the men.

"So I assume you have someone I could take off your hands." Jacque replied.

"Well sir we do have quite the variety this time. Though I know one that might peek your interest." The man said as he escorted Jacque and the women toward the large tent in the middle of the encampment.

_"Alright I got to make this quick." _Rina thought as she followed the three toward the large tent without being seen.

**=RWBY=**

Once inside she carefully observed them as they were heading toward a cage that was currently covered.

"This had better be good." Jacque replied.

"Oh don't worry it will." The man mentioned as he grabbed hold of the tarp that was covering the cage and in one swift pull the tarp came undone.

Underneath the tarp revealed a female snow leopard faunus. She looked about seventeen years old. The girl has soul gazing blue eyes with black hair that has some white streaks going down it with a near white skin complexion. She is currently wearing a navy blue sleeveless top that shows off well toned arms along with black cameo shorts that go toward the knees. She is currently without shoes allowing her bear feet to be shown.

Behind her is a white leopards tails that is currently wrapped around her like a belt. She too is also wearing a similar collar like the women.

"A snow leopard here in Vale. Quite a rare sight to see one." Jacque said looking at the girl with interest.

"Does it have a name?" He asked the man.

"I didn't ask." The man said.

Jacque simply huffed "Well name or not I would like to discuss a price for her." He replied.

"Well she is quite a rare sight so the price for her won't be cheap." The man replied.

"Alright then but shall take this elsewhere so we can negotiate a price." Jacuqe replied before turning toward the women behind him.

"I want you to remain here with the girl and no funny business." He ordered.

The women simply nodded in confirmation as the two left the tent.

_"Great now what am I going to do?" _Rina thought trying to make a move.

However the women seemed to have heard her movements.

"I know that you're their. You can come out now." The women replied.

Rina was caught off guard from this gesture as she was spotted by the fox faunus women.

Having no choice she leaped from her spot and came down to meet the women face to face.

"I take it you knew already huh." Rina replied.

The women nodded "Yes I already heard you enter the tent before we came in." She replied.

"Then why aren't you yelling for Jacque. Aren't you his servant or something?" Rina questioned.

"Normally I would but I want to try to save this young girl here." The women replied.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself." She said as she slightly bowed.

"I am Meena Kurama. Pleasure to meet you Miss Spider." Meena replied.

"Um... yeah same to you." Rina replied.

"Now we don't have a lot of time before he gets back. I want you to help me release this girl before then." Meena said quickly.

"What does it look like I was doing?" Rina replied back as she used her sword to open the cage of the imprisoned faunus.

"Hey c'mon were getting out of here." Rina replied stretching out a hand toward the faunus girl.

The girl was hesitant at first but realized what was happening and took her hand as Rina helped her get to her feet.

"Okay now to free the others." Rina said.

"Are you sure that is wise? There are so many of them." Meena asked.

"Don't worry I thought ahead." She said pulling out a detonator.

"When I was scoping the camp I placed charges all around the area. This will release a gas that will fog the area giving me enough time to take out the guards and free the captives, but what they don't know that this is a fake." She replied.

"But will they know? What if they called your bluff?" Meena replied.

"Oh don't worry they won't know what hit them." She added before turning toward the other girl.

"Listen I want you to head through the southwest corner of the encampment and wait for me their okay? I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." Rina warned as the girl nodded.

"I guess I'll be decoy while you handle this. I'll see about getting Mr. Schnee away from here." Meena added.

"Well good luck." Rina replied as the girl took over from behind the tent.

"Time to put things in motion." She replied as she could hear footsteps were coming as she exited through the top.

As if on cue Jacque and the man entered the room again.

"Its been a pleasure doing business with you sir." The man replied seemed to be pleased with what he'd got.

"Oh I assure you I'll be..." Jacque paused seeing the cage had been opened and his property attacked as she was on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He hollered seeing the cage empty of his prize.

"My deepest apologies sir. I was simply checking to make sure she wasn't dead. And when I opened the cage she attacked me and ran off." Meena added.

Giving a disappointing groan "Great and just when I..." Before he could finish a loud voice echoed throughout the area.

"Attention idiots!" The loud voice shouted as they ran outside to find the source only to find a figure standing on top of a pole.

"What I hold in my hand is a detonator for a dust bomb that'll render each and every human here helpless! Now here's the deal I'm going to ask for the complete release of every faunus here or I can press this and release them myself!" Rina shouted.

"That's the Spider that's being stealing from my trucks." Jacque muttered.

"Don't think I won't do it cause I will." She added as she placed her thumb on the trigger which made the leader nervous.

"Hah! Your bluffing their aren't any bombs here." Jacque replied.

"Sir might I suggest that we get out of here while we still can. You are important right now to the SDC." Meena suggested.

Jacque grumbled until having no choice but to leave empty handed as he made his way toward the airship.

"Wait! Please don't push that button!" The leader begged finally breaking under the pressure.

"Good. Now I want all the faunus you have here loaded up into one of those trucks and no one had better try anything." Rina replied smiling under her mask at what she'd accomplished.

**=RWBY=**

It took at least ten minutes to load all fifteen faunus that were there including the snow leopard that was waiting for her.

"Thank you for a compliance. Now we'll be taking our leave." Rina replied as she started up the truck and wheeled out of the encampment.

The snow leopard that was in the front seat with her look at her with awe.

"That was quite... impressive at what you did." She finally said.

"Safe it till we get back to Vale." Rina replied.

"But what about them. How are you sure they won't chase us?" She asked.

"Oh almost forgot to leave a gift for them." Rina said as she pressed the trigger on the detonator which in her rear view released a large green gas cloud on the encampment.

"Paralyzing gas. That should keep them their for about two hours. Enough time for the authorities to get their." Rina replied as she rode them all the way to Vale.

Once finally in Vale she found a good spot to release everyone that was captured from the city.

Everybody had finally left to find their homes that they were taken from all but one as the snow leopard faunus remained.

"Don't you have a home?" Rina asked.

The girl shook her head. "They burnt my home when they captured me. I have nowhere else to go now even if I do leave." She replied grimly.

Rina thought a moment before coming up with an idea.

_"Pops is going to hate me for this but she needs a home." _She thought before she replied.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Rina replied.

"Huh? But why? I don't even know you." The girl countered.

Rina removed her mask showing her face "Rina Trill. I'm also know as the Spider." Rina replied.

"Um... Audra Blanche." Audra replied.

"Nice to meet you. Now c'mon I know just where to go." Rina replied as they both exited the truck and headed toward a the abandon warehouse nearby.

Rina entered with Audra as she saw Torchwich looking over more plans.

"Pops I'm back. Sorry for the wait." Rina replied.

Torchwich turned then noticed the other faunus girl that entered as well.

"I see you made a friend." Roman added.

"Well it's kinda a long story." Rina said as she explained what had happened at the encampment.

"I see and this girl needs a home right?" Roman asked before pondering a moment before he smirked.

"I suppose... there is room for one more in the family." Roman replied which made Audra beamed in excitement.

"Thank you sir!" Audra squealed.

Rina was happy that another member was added to the small family she had but she also wondered about that fox faunus she'd saw as she pondered a thought.

_"You know she almost looks like Star. I'll have to keep a note of that." _Rina thought as the night continued on.

* * *

**F3: And cut that is it for this interlude. Sure this is a long one but I like how it turned out. If you readers liked it too make to leave a comment. Also don't forget either favorite or follow as well. With that said this has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


End file.
